


The Secret At Preston Academy

by Chaosmode00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Boarding School, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, First Time, Girls Kissing, Lolicon, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 64,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmode00/pseuds/Chaosmode00
Summary: Parker is one of the brightest students at Preston Academy, an all girls school.  The only thing is... well Parker isn't a girl, but a boy in disguise.  Can he make it a school year without anyone discovering his secret?  Who will find out first, his roommate? the girls in the room next to his?  The older girl who finds him cute?  Only time will tell, and what happens after....well....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress so its not complete yet, but I want to start posting on it as I work on it so here are the first two chapters.

* Parker *

The campus of Preston Academy sits just off of a simple two lane road that feeds back into a main highway about five miles from the turn off. The school was built in the late eighteen hundreds though back then it was a small private college that had a different name. The college was shut down in the early nineteen-sixties and its buildings including its annex building and two dorm buildings were all left empty for nearly ten years before Noreen Preston had founded Preston Academy for Girls in the seventies. They built a fence that was brick on the bottom and metal spikes on the top that ran around the property along with a guard house to check in at for visitors. The school refurbished the dorms and made them more modern for that time. Roughly ten years ago they refurbished all of it for the modern era which included wiring the dorms for the fastest internet available and giving the school itself a high-tech makeover.

All of this was on the website for the school under the history tab. Then in July Parker and his parents had taken a tour of the school in his first real test of his new identity. Now pulling up to the front gate where the guard checked over his parents visitors pass Parker could feel himself becoming a little nervous, in a few hours the real test of this little endeavor of his would begin. He studied the buildings in the distance. The school sat on a large plot of land, somewhere around twenty acres, the two dorm rooms both sat on the eastern corner with a road leading up to them that split off from the main road which lead to the large central building and its two annex buildings. Those three building were most of the teaching went on. That road turned into a small roundabout with a fountain in the center of it.

On the other part of the campus behind the school buildings were two separate fields for both Rugby and Soccer. There was a basketball court and a tennis court as well. One of the four annex buildings was a huge gymnasium that physical education was held in, and also had its own indoor basketball courts and volleyball as well. The second largest of the annex buildings which was three stories tall just like the main school was where the sixth, seventh, and eighth students were taught for most of their classes. Though electives were held in the main building and could blend grades from sixth up to twelfth depending on the elective.

All of the buildings were done in beautiful red brick and had been built to last for hundreds of years. They had the classic look and feel of an old college that had stood for a long time, but now they were home to a private school for grades sixth through twelfth. In fact Preston Academy was regarded as one of the most prestigious and best private schools in the country. It took an impressive GPA score to even get looked at, and there was an interview that involved an essay and other factors almost like you were going to college. The trickiest part for Parker had been getting his parents to even agree to his attempt at getting into the school. Then of course had come the biggest lie of them all, one that was made so easy by his name. That lie was what made him the most nervous, it was after all a school for girls, no boys allowed. At the interview the only one to slip up once has been his dad who had played it off because Parker had two older brothers.

His parents had been hesitant until they had seen the schools challenging program. Parker’s problem was that he was too smart for basic school. There was no challenge for him at all, and that often led to him being lazy about things. He wanted to learn though as he loved learning things, but school was just too slow for him. One of his fifth grade teachers had said close to the end of the school year that it was a shame Preston Academy only took girls because she was pretty sure it would challenge him during middle school years like Laston Junior High never would. That had started Parker on a journey that had led to him convincing his parents that he could pull off being a girl for at least three years.

They drove through the gate heading towards the dorms after turning down the road that led off from the main road. The two dorm buildings had visitor parking spaces though when campus was in session there were no visitors allowed. Right now there were about a dozen cars in the parking lot before the two three story buildings that were the dorms. Looking at the dorms Parker thought back to his work over the past three months of the summer. There were three things that had sealed the deal for Parker.

The first was that the bathrooms were private, when the school had been refurbished into an all girls private school they had redone the bathrooms to add in private showers and bathrooms for each pair of dorm rooms. The second was that Physical Education was close to the dorm rooms so you could shower in there. The third was that you only had one roommate and Parker was positive if the roommate did find out that he could convince her to stay quiet. That of course would rely on him getting really close to her as a friend. All in all the third one was the risky part, but he had spent most of the summer doing his best to pretend being a girl and had managed to fool quite a lot of kids, and adults as well.

Parker knew that it helped that he looked like his mom far more than his dad. His older brothers both even before puberty had looked a lot like their dad. While their dad was a very handsome man even when he had been prepubescent you would never have thought he was a girl. Parker only had his dad’s eyes, a deep sea green that went nicely with his almost too delicate facial features. His face was heart shaped with a pair of delicate full lips, framed back sandy brown hair that went to his shoulders and would probably go a little past them in the coming months. His eyes were large for his face with a barely visible row of freckles just under the eyes and over the length of his small up turned nose. Even before he had tried dressing like a girl he had been mistaken for a girl before.

It helped that Parker was also small for his age of eleven. He would be twelve before he finished his sixth grade year, but he’d probably still be small even then. He was just at four and a half feet tall. There had been more than a few boys and girls in his fifth grade class that had been taller than him, and only one boy as short. His dad parked the car in one of the visitor spots as he said, “Well we’re here.” Talking his dad into it had been harder than his mom.

Alison his mom had seen it as a way to fight the system. She thought it was wrong that the school didn’t allow boys, especially when there were so few schools that were as advanced as it in the city. So yes his mom had quite enjoyed helping her youngest son pick out girl clothes, as she also saw that as gender stupidity as well. If her son wanted to wear a shirt with hearts on it and have earrings then she was all for it. If he wanted to try and get into an all girls school and pretend he was a girl for eight months out of the year then she was all for that as well. Of course she was also the one that had put a lock on his door, told him that his private time was his private time, and made him feel good and positive about his own body. His mom was very progressive in that regard, his dad was as well, which made sense when you learned that his mom had been eighteen and his dad twelve when they met.

His dad as he turned the car off turned to look at Parker, “You know we can still back out of this if you want to.”

Parker shook his head, “Not going to happen dad I want to try.” Today he was dressed in a simple purple tee-shirt that had little hearts all over it along with a pair of jeans that were most definitely girls jeans though they were loose fitting, they did have a little heart on the front pocket. Parker had been shocked to find out that girls jeans had smaller pockets than boys jeans. His mom said it was a conspiracy (jokingly of course). She had after the joke explained that the jean companies figured that girls carried purses so they didn’t need pockets. Saved them on material costs. Which was stupid because girls jeans were more expensive anyway. Also Parker didn’t want to carry a purse and had noticed that most girls his age didn’t carry them in today’s world anyway.

His mom gave him an encouraging smile, “That’s my girl.” His dad grunted and Parker smiled back showing the dimple in his left cheek. He could pull this off he was almost positive. They all got out of the car and headed to the trunk where his suitcase was. The school had a six day schedule for events. Sunday’s were off days and you could wear what you wanted on those days. He was pretty sure that his mom’s favorite part of all of this had been going to the various stores with Parker and picking out clothes that would be for girls but would also hide the fact that he was a boy. Even in tight jeans you couldn’t see his package and he had a few of those tight jeans.

As they started for the dorms Parker got to see some of the other students arriving. The two dorm buildings housed different grades. Building A housed grades six through nine and building B housed grades ten though twelve. Each grade had two sets of classes that had around ten students in them which was another advantage of the school, less students meant that there was more intimate teaching going on. The school currently had close to two hundred students between the ages of eleven and eighteen that attended classes. Building A held more students as it was three stories tall and Building B was only two stories.

Parker wheeled his suitcase behind him as he followed his parents up to building A. Each of the three floors had a small lounge area at the front of it where kids could sit and read or do homework if they didn’t want to do it in their own rooms. Food was all handled in the final annex building which served as the cafeteria and commissary for the entire school. Each floor of the dorm rooms also had two single rooms that one lucky kid got supposedly chosen randomly, but Parker had feeling some parent had paid for extra for their daughter to be housed there.

On the bottom floor he had gotten room sixteen so it was room 116. The bottom level had the larger lounge as the two front glass doors led into it from the walkway up from the visitors parking. There was also a walkway that led from the dorms to the proper school buildings themselves. The front lounge that they stepped into was kept very modern, there was a flat screen television mounted on one of the walls along with some couches and a couple of love seats. There was a table in the middle of all of them. There was also a small space with a large fridge that you could store things in from the commissary in the cafeteria that was open until nine which was also when lights were out.

There was a hallway that led out of the lounge area on either side of it were the doors for the eighteen rooms that were on the bottom floor. Parker walked down that hallway passing a few rooms where other kids were saying goodbye to their parents finally arriving at room 116 which was right next to room 117. There was a larger space between room 116 and 117’s doors because the bathroom the two rooms shared was between them. The only doors into the shared bathrooms were within the dorm rooms themselves. Of course both rooms 118 and 109 had private bathrooms which was another sign that the parents had probably paid a lot of money for them.

As Parker walked into the room he stopped taking in the sight of a girl already unpacking with her bag on top of the bed to the left. Sometimes the first time you see someone you just know that they’re the kind of person that you’re going to like. That was how it was for Parker in this moment. His dad actually bumped into him when he stopped making Parker start moving again, but not before the girl turned to look at him. She was roughly two inches taller than Parker, her hair was a dark chestnut brown that flowed straight down her back combed neatly going almost to her waist. She had a small button nose and light freckles that adorned her cheeks not just under her eyes. Her eyes were a blend of green and blue, that were quite large and went really well with her thin face adding to the beauty of it. A small button nose that barely pressed off of her face finished it off. The girl wore a loose tee-shirt with a wolf on the front of it that hung down slightly on one of her shoulders showing off the dark black strap of an undershirt. Though it was pretty obvious she probably didn’t need any support in that department yet. She also had on jeans that were tighter than Parker’s own showing off her skinny legs.

When she turned to look at them Parker felt a flush in his cheeks. Then a rush of blood that didn’t go to his head. His mom stepped in behind him and his dad as the girl said, “You must be my roommate, I hope you don’t mind that I took the left bed?”

Parker shook his head, “Nope its all good.” He took his suitcase over to the other bed. He looked around the dorm room taking it all in. There were two beds that were single beds beside each bed was a small nightstand with an alarm clock and a lamp on it. The open door rested closer to his bed than the other one with only his nightstand keeping the door from swinging open more. At the other end of the room was one window on either side of it were two small desks with chairs that could be used for studying. The door to the bathroom was on the same side as the girls bed at he end of it. There were two dressers for clothes, and he knew the bathroom was also where the closet was to put clothes that shouldn’t go in dressers.

The girl turned to study him, he saw her eyes slide over both of his parents and Parker as well before she said, “I’m Ariah.”

“P-Parker.” The best thing about being small for eleven was that he also hadn’t really started puberty yet which that meant that his voice was still as high as a girls. Parker figured it wasn’t going to get all that low either after puberty. He was one of those boys that would always look and sound confusing to other guys. Not that Parker was interested in guys, he had realized about six months ago that he definitely liked girls. Had even kissed two girls in his fifth grade class. Girls fascinated him, and not just girls his own age, but older ones too and even some adult women. Also thinking about them made a part of him react that always felt nice when it did.

“Well good to meet you Parker.” She said as she carried some folded clothes over to the dresser that would be hers. His mom sort of gave Ariah a look and Parker could feel his mom starting to match make already. Since she had learned that he liked girls she had started judging which girls that he hung out with were right for her son. It was the kind of woman that his mom was, and she had always been right about a girl that his brothers brought home. His mom was a bit strange when it came to things like that. Parker had noticed it when he was younger, how she was with his brothers who were both eighteen now. It was a lot to take in that his mom was attracted to some of his friends, but Parker knew she’d never do anything with it. He also knew that it was part of what had made his mom so good at raising him as well. Also why she had been so quick to help him with this idea of his.

His mom and dad both hugged him and as he followed them out into the hallway to say goodbye his mom said, “I think you got lucky Parker.”

He honestly didn’t know what she meant, “What?”

His mom hugged him, kissed his cheek and ran a hand through his long hair, “If she finds out on her own, she’ll keep your secret. Call it mothers intuition.”

His dad didn’t argue the point, instead he said, “We can still call the whole thing off if you want to Parker.”

Parker shook his head, “No, dad I’m trying this. I hope you’re right mom.”

She smiled, “I am, but just be careful anyway.” Parker gave a small nod with one last hug for both of them before they left. Yeah his mom found boys his age or around it attractive, but she’d never done anything inappropriate with any of them, well other than his dad. That was quite the history lesson to learn at ten. His dad had been twelve when his mom had watched him for a weekend while his parents were out of town. She had been eighteen at the time and had never had a serious boyfriend because of her attractions. Somehow the two of them had crossed a line, but after that time together they didn’t see each other again until his dad was sixteen. They had fallen in love that year, and when his dad was eighteen and his mom twenty-four they had gotten married. Two years later his brothers had come along, then roughly seven years after that Parker had been born.

So Parker like his brothers didn’t think that some adults being interested in kids was a bad thing, most of them he figured were like his mom attracted but didn’t act on it. Plus it made his mom an awesome mom as far as he was concerned. She understood boys his age and made sure that he was afforded the privacy that he craved. This was just the kind of insane thing that she liked he was trying to pull off because it showed that she had done a good job raising him to be who he was. Also when you saw how his dad and mom were with one another you could see their love for each other. Parker figured that was more important than sexual desire anyway.

He turned walking back into his dorm room, almost bumping right into Ariah who was standing just past the doorway. “Your parents seem pretty cool.”

Parker smiled, “Thanks. I guess yours already left?”

Ariah walked back into the room with Parker following her, “Yeah my mom had to go across town to pick my youngest sister up from her summer club thing so she didn’t stick around.” She was unzipping her smaller bag now pulling out a red Switch console as she said, “Sucks that they don’t give each room a private television. Guess this thing’s just a charger for the next three months.” She indicated the dock that she put down on her nightstand.

Parker closed the door to the room as he unzipped his own bag. On the top were his school uniforms, four button up shirts, four dark blue skirts that went to about the knees, eight pairs of knee high or higher socks and then two dresses that were of the same dark blue as the skirt. The button up shirts were a lighter blue color with the school logo on the left breast pocket. The scarfs that were sort of like ties that went down the center of the shirts and dresses were also on the top. “Yeah I brought mine too.”

Ariah seeing his school uniforms said, “You can hang those up in the closet, its in the bathroom I took the right side so that’s probably where you should put yours too give the other girls the left side.” Parker nodded and headed to the bathroom with the school uniforms which were in their own bag to keep them from wrinkling. He unzipped it and pulled them out slowly. There was a laundry room next to the single bedrooms at the end of the dorm hallway. A door led into it where there were six washers and dryers. Girls were expected to do their own laundry. That was nothing new to Parker since he had been six his mom had made him bring her his laundry, and since he was nine she had made him do his own loads as well.

After hanging the clothes up Parker looked around the bathroom. There was one sink with a mirror in front of it, a toilet that looked pretty new, and then the small walk in shower that had a shower curtain you closed to take the shower so that no one could see you. It was a cozy little bathroom that would be a little intimate with four people sharing it, but they’d make it work. He was about to walk out of the bathroom when a girl from the other dorm room stepped in. She jumped when she saw him, and Parker smiled, “Sorry!”

The girl just shook her head, “I didn’t expect anyone to be in here..” The girl was of Asian decent with dark brown eyes and dark black hair that flowed over her shoulders. The dress she wore was a little tight showing two small swells on her chest that Parker tried to ignore as she said, “I’m Amy.”  
“Parker, nice to meet you, guess we’ll be sharing a bathroom.” Amy gave a nod and he said, “Well I’ve got more unpacking to do.” He stepped back into his room as he did he almost bumped into Ariah who was walking over to her dresser. “Sorry.”

Ariah shrugged it off, “No big deal. We’ll probably be doing it all the time. I’m used to it I share a house with five siblings and my parents.”

Parker walked past her as he said, “That’s gotta be crazy. I’ve got my two older brothers, but that’s all.”

Ariah said, “Lucky. I’m looking forward to this, just one roommate, a kind of private bathroom, no parents. Although, I’ve heard the dorm mothers are quite strict about lights out and all that.”

Parker had heard that as well from the person that had given them a tour. The school enforced full lock down at nine pm and no student was allowed out of their room past that hour. He finished unpacking with Ariah doing the same. She finished first since she had arrived before him, the last thing she pulled out was a laptop that she sat down on her desk. The school provided each student with a laptop and a tablet for learning, but they didn’t get those until tomorrow. Parker finished unpacking putting the suitcase under the bed like Ariah had done. He got up onto his bed pulling out his switch and loading up his last session of a game he had been playing.

Ariah after checking her laptop and plugging it in to charge said, “You want to go see what they’ve got to eat in the commissary? Its open from five in the morning till eight at night.” Parker shrugged getting up off of the bed putting his Switch away. Stepping behind Ariah out of the room left Parker with a view of her backside. His new roommate had one of the most pert and perfectly round little bottoms he had ever seen on a girl his own age. The tight jeans she wore molded perfectly to it, and Parker being a boy discovering how much he liked girls. Even now before he fully started puberty Parker was affected by a sudden growth in his jeans at the thoughts that entered his young mind. So this might be a little harder to hide than he thought… well he had to try he was already committed.

* Harper *

Once again as he pulled past the guard house Harper’s dad started his conversation with the voice on the other end of the blue-tooth in his car. She had been listening to him argue with the other man on the call for nearly an hour now. Harper leaned back in the passenger seat as she looked at Preston Academy. It felt nice to be back here finally, her summer had been dismal. Her dad had spent most of it working leaving her to her own devices. Of course it hadn’t helped that Jaylen her girlfriend of the past year had broken up with her almost as soon as the school year had ended. That was the only thing about coming back to Preston that she wasn’t looking forward to, running into Jaylen. Which was entirely possible as they were both going to be in the same dorm building this year with Harper being in the tenth grade and Jaylen in the twelfth. Thankfully they didn’t put twelfth graders on the same floor as tenth graders. So she wouldn’t have to risk running into Jaylen except on the Rugby field.

Her dad pulled into the visitor parking lot as he parked he said, “Hang on a moment Stanley I need to drop my girl off.” He got out of the car not turning it off just as Harper got out. She could see other students heading up to the dorms, some walking with parents some not. Most of the students walking with their parents were probably sixth graders or as Preston called them, first years. Her dad opened the trunk for her as she grabbed her suitcase and he said, “Have a good school year, I’ll be here in December to pick you up for winter break.”

Harper said, “Yeah sure dad.” He gave her an almost awkward hug then got back into his car as he started arguing with Stanley again she was certain. Harper wheeled her suitcase up to dorm building B walking into the front lounge before heading down the hallway to room 120 that had been assigned to her. Unlike the three story dorm building A the two story building had four private bedrooms on each floor because of the amount of students that they allowed into each grade was set at twenty-four. Her private room was one of the two on the first floor that had a private bathroom as well. Her dad had paid extra for it when it was offered. Last year Jaylen had been given a private room that the two girls had used to their advantage.

The private room was actually a little smaller than the double rooms, but that was fine with her as the space let Harper have her own privacy. She probably would have been fine sharing rooms with another girl but she was use to solitary being a single child of divorced parents was like that. Of course the biggest reason other than her smarts that she lived in a boarding school was that neither of her parents had the time for her. Her dad was always working and her mom was always traveling all across the country living the lifestyle that her riches had afforded her. They liked dropping her off at Preston because it meant that till December break she wasn’t their problem. Then from January to May it was the same.

The other reason why she liked having her own room was that if she did get a girlfriend they wouldn’t have to worry about someone barging in. The dorm mothers didn’t care what you did as long as you were in your room by nine. Of course most of the girls at Preston weren’t gay, some were bisexual, but most were straight. Harper though was pretty sure since she had started her sexual discoveries that girls were the only thing she was interested in. Boys didn’t have anything that her own fingers or a good toy couldn’t do for her. Girls had breasts and well they also had pussy two things that Harper was quite happy to play with. Finding other girls like her was always a challenge, but it was a little easier here at Preston because most of the gay girls liked to wear a little pin on their shirt lapels that was shaped like a rainbow. A few years ago Alexis a girl in the eleventh grade had started the trend and it had continued on.

Harper didn’t bother with the trend, she didn’t like the whole idea of advertising your sexuality. She was putting her clothes away in the drawers when there was a knock on her open door, “Hey there was wondering when you’d show up.” Harper turned to see Natalie Wilderson another fifth year (tenth grader) who she had been friends with since first year. Natalie was taller than Harper, who was just shy of five and a half feet, by about one inch. Her hair was a darker blonde mixed with light brown, though she usually had it dyed some strange color. Today part of it was dyed a darker purplish color. Natalie was also one of the many girls in the school that was unwilling to experiment saying she was as straight as straight comes.

Natalie was also probably her best friend at Preston, and had been the one to help her deal with the breakup with Jaylen close to the end of school last year. “Hey, yeah I would have been here an hour earlier if not for my father deciding he wanted to stop on the side of the road and argue with his business partner for thirty minutes.”

Natalie stepped into the room going to sit on Harper’s bed as she said, “I know you hate your parents but at least they sprung for you to get the single room this year.”

Harper shrugged, “that’s just because my parents want to make it seem like they both care about me even a little bit. They do the same shit with everything else in my life. How was your summer?”

Natalie leaned back on the bed making Harper’s eyes go over the girl for a moment. Natalie was more endowed than Harper, her breasts were small melons that bounced nicely when she ran which Harper knew from last year. “Same as always daddy took us to Paris, then mom dragged all of us around England for a month.” Natalie had one older sister and two younger brothers. Her brothers went to some fancy boarding academy over in England called Wentworth, and she only saw them during the summer and winter. Until last year when she had graduated Natalie’s older sister had gone to Preston.

“Well better than mine most of it was spent at my mother’s house having to find my own fucking entertainment.” That was the truth, her mom had built this god-awful ugly house that sat on a small property of land in the middle of nowhere. Harper was fifteen, though in three months she turned sixteen, so she had been stuck there with nothing to do. Her mom had been gone most of the summer which was even more maddening. Harper had ended up spending most of the time running, swimming, and gaming. She was very athletic, but sometimes it was also a lot of fun to get onto an online game and kill noob boys who had no idea who they were dealing with. Her original plan had been to spend it with Jaylen before the older girl had broken it off with her.

“That sounds boring as hell. Probably better than seeing half of England for the sixth time. I get it mom you grew up there, but do we really have to go every fucking summer?” Harper smiled and Natalie did to before saying, “You gonna try and avoid Jaylen all school year?”

Harper shrugged, “I doubt I’ll be able to, we both play rugby, but I figure I’ll just be on the other team this time. So she can just watch me cream her ass.” Natalie chuckled as Harper finished unpacking by hanging up her school uniforms in the closet last. “I’m starving I’m gonna head over to the cafeteria. I imagine the commissary is open already?” Natalie nodded, the commissary was always open and had some frozen foods like hot pockets, some freezer foods like yogurts and fruits along with veggies. “Want to come?”

Natalie waved off, “I already grabbed a cucumber earlier.” Harper just chuckled. Natalie continued, “Hey a girl’s gotta eat.” Harper didn’t comment at all, she could only imagine how much Natalie was missing being able to be with boys. She headed out with Natalie going down to her bedroom. Most of the teenage girls had an understanding with one another, they gave their roommates space to take care of needs. Though Harper knew that a lot of seventh to twelfth grade girls would often pair off with their roommates for what they called ‘fuck buddies’ during the school year. Most of the girls insisted that they were mainly straight, but you got bored during the school year and sex was fun. So what if you had a little bisexual experience with another girl. They were after all girls you knew how each other worked.

Harper headed over to the cafeteria it was the smallest of the annex buildings, having only one story though it was as tall as two stories because it was designed with a high roof. The front doors led into the proper cafeteria where all of the cafeteria tables were lined in rows for kids to sit on. At lunch time grades were staggered in their eating with the younger grades going first and the older going last with recess reversed. There was a huge serving area where the cafeteria workers would be starting tomorrow passing out food during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Beyond this area was a door that led to the commissary.

Harper stepped into the commissary and saw two girls who were clearly Preston first years, which meant they were sixth graders. The commissary was full of foods that were free for all then there were vending machines that you had to pay for food and things like soda or candy. Every student had a pin code that was hooked up to their private credit cards that were tied into the school system. There were other things that kids at Preston did with that money. Almost ninety percent of the kids that went to Preston were from rich or well off families. The kids had money that their parents didn’t watch all that closely. There were some smart girls at Preston who had set up gambling and other activities with that money. Harper knew about it, but she didn’t participate. One of her friends at Preston was Kennedy an older girl who actually had access to all the girls credit systems.

Harper studied both of the girls, the shorter one was pulling out two Gatorade drinks from the soda machine. While the taller one had two paper bowls with small boxes of Honey Nut Cheerios in them. The taller girl was the one that Harper first admired. Both girls were nearly too skinny, but the taller one had started to acquire the flush of puberty. Her hair was a dark chestnut brown and she had a face that was more thin and straight than round. Her nose was a small button and she had light freckles on her cheeks. She was roughly six or so inches shorter than Harper herself. Her shirt was just loose enough that you could see the small strap of what looked like a bra but was probably one of those small-half under tops.

The girl with the Gatorade bottles stood up turning to say something then she saw Harper and smiled, but there was also a small flush to her cheeks. This girl was about three inches shorter than the other one, but there was something equally pretty about her too, though mysterious. Her hair went to about the shoulders and was a sandy brown so it was lighter than the taller girl. Her hair had a slight curl to it, and she had the largest dark green eyes that Harper had ever seen. She wore a shirt with a lot of hearts all over and jeans that were looser than the other girls. When she saw Harper she said, “Hi.” Her voice was soft and gentle.

The other girl heard the first and turned to see Harper, “Oh hey there, I’m Ariah and this is Parker.” The taller girl’s voice was more musical than the smaller one, and Harper had no idea why she felt a sudden desire to get to know a sixth grader, but she did.

“Harper, so I’m guessing your both first years?” She grabbed one of the ripe bananas taking it and an apple putting them together in one of the paper bowls.

The taller girl Ariah nodded and the smaller girl Parker said, “Yeah what about you?”

“This will be my fifth year at Preston. Its a really good school, you’ll get used to not seeing your parents.” She smiled once and the taller girl gave a small flush looking her over. Maybe this year wasn’t going to be so bad after all. Harper had no issues admitting that she liked younger girls and also older girls. During her third year she had dated a first year who had been so shy about her body. It had been a great joy for Harper to open Amanda up to the wonders of her own body. Sadly she hadn’t come back to Preston the following year when her parents moved to a different state. As she took a bite of the apple she said, “Either of you play sports?”

Ariah the taller girl said, “I play soccer, I think Parker’s sport deals with a joystick and buttons.”

Parker shrugged, “I prefer reading a book over anything else.”

Harper leaned against one of the counters in the commissary as she said, “Well maybe I could talk both of you into trying out for rugby. I’m gonna be a coach for the younger squads this year.” The girls looked at one another but didn’t respond one way or the other. Another student walked into the commissary then who she could vaguely remember was a third year now. Harper could remember seeing her around the dorms last year. It took her a moment to remember the girls named. “Hey Alisa.”

“Hey Harper, oh fresh meat!” She smiled when she saw both Parker and Ariah standing with their food and drinks.

Ariah said, “Well we’re going to eat now. Uh N-nice to meet you both come on Parker.” The two walked out of the room though the shorter girl did turn one more time to look at both Alisa and Harper. She had to admit that both girls looked really cute, though she was more partial to a girl with some development on her body and the shorter one was clearly one of those girls that wouldn’t get breasts until she was in eighth grade.

Alisa studied both girls as she said, “first years, lame.” She headed over to the fridge to grab something as she continued, “Though the shorter one is kinda cute.”

Harper chuckled, “I thought you were only into boys? I seem to recall a little birdy telling me that.”  
Alisa grabbed the yogurt, “Yeah but it gets lonely for eight months with no boys. Plus I got one of the single rooms this year, my parents ponied up finally. Only thing that sucks about it is I had to take one of the ones on the first floor so I’m surrounded by first years!”

Harper grabbed a second apple as she said, “Well maybe you can make one of those first years your sneak buddy.” Alisa rolled her eyes but Harper could tell the girl was considering it. “I’m out going to go see what kind of trouble I can make on my first day.” Alisa only gave a small nod as Harper headed out of the commissary. She saw the two first year girls walking back into dorm A a moment later, her eyes taking in both of them. The taller girl turned to look at her once and Harper smiled at her with a small wave which made the girl flush and look away. Yeah she might be able to have some fun this school year after all and forget all about Jaylen.

* Ariah *

Ariah felt her cheeks flush again as she looked away quickly from the older girl. The way that Harper had looked at her in the commissary had sent this small thrill through her body, making her heart race faster. These were not new feelings for Ariah she had been attracted to other girls before. Starting early in fifth grade when she had been at her first private school she had found both the girls and boys in her school attractive. These were new feelings that she was struggling with as they awakened within her now that she had started going through puberty. The moment that Parker had walked into her room she had tried her best to hide her sudden thoughts about the other girl. Especially with Parker’s parents both being right there.

As she walked with Parker towards the dorm room the smaller girl said, “Hey Ariah have you ever been away from your parents for more than a couple of days?”

Well that was an interesting question, she actually had, “Yeah sure, I used to go to a summer camp every year up till fifth grade. We’d spend two months without our parents. You?”  
Parker shook her head, “Nope, about the longest I’ve ever gone is a week when I stayed at my grandmothers. My brothers were there though.”  
They walked back into their dorm room and when Parker put the drinks down on one of their desks Ariah asked a question she’d been dying to ask, “Hey you ever seen your brother’s you know, uh junk?” Ariah had three older sisters and two younger sisters. So she had to admit that she had been curious more than once about what a boys penis looked like. In fifth grade she had gotten one of the boys at the school to show her his sadly it had been soft not erect. Since then she had wanted to see more, but she also knew she liked looking at girls too.

Parker shrugged, “Sure, once or twice.” She sort of flushed as well, “Not really much to talk about, as my mom always says boys are boys. What about you?”

Ariah admitted what she had done last year, “Well only one, a boy named Scott who showed me his if I showed him mine it wasn’t interesting just this little soft noddle. Ever seen your brothers uh stiff?”  
Parker shook her head, “Nope, don’t want to they’re my brothers.” Ariah could understand that though the girl still looked a little uncertain then she said, “I saw my friend Jason stiff once.”  
Now that was interesting she really wanted to see a boys boner! Ariah said, “Oh, how big was it?”

Parker shrugged, “Like about three inches, not very thick at all, but my mom told me they get bigger as the boys get older. I’d guess that it being small means its designed for you know girls our age...”

Ariah flushed with Parker, “Yeah I wonder how it feels, if its as hard as it looks.”

Parker softly said, “Its more squishy and firm than it is hard.”

Ariah looked right at Parker, “I thought you just saw it!’

Parker shrugged, “I touched it for a few seconds just to feel, its firm, but its also squishy a little bit because its a muscle not a bone.” Ariah giggled and Parker started giggling too as the two of them moved away from the subject of boys stiffies. They grabbed their switches and exchanged friend codes. Parker's user name was ParkerPotato which she said she had picked out because it was funny sounding. Ariah already really liked Parker, though she wasn’t sure what her feelings for the other girl really were yet. She knew for sure that they were going to be friends though no matter what. At around four they met their other bathroom mate Ellison was this completely shy girl with sort curly brown hair and skin the color of mocha she was clearly of mixed decent as well.

The four of them worked out a schedule for the showers, both Ellison and Parker preferred to take showers in the morning so they were both given thirty minutes of alone time in the bathroom between six and seven. Classes started at eight and went until three with a lunch and recess break in-between. Ariah and Amy both took the night shifts agreeing to take their showers sometime between eight and nine so that all four of them could take time brushing their teeth as well.

After Amy was done in the shower Ariah went in with her pajamas, she wore simple pajamas a tee-shirt that had at one time been less faded than it was now and a pair of pajama shorts that went to about the middle of her thighs. In the bathroom she stripped down quickly pulling her jeans and panties down then taking her shirt off. She wore a simple tight undershirt that was basically like a sports bra, as she pulled it off she stopped to stare at the two small bee stings on her chest. She had noticed that both Amy and Ellison were more developed than her even though they were both also sixth graders. Parker hadn’t yet started to get breasts at all which made Ariah feel comfortable, as she wasn’t the only one just starting to become a woman at twelve or nearly it. Ariah had turned twelve a week before school started.

She slipped into the shower as the hot water rushed over her skin she closed her eyes letting it relax her. She was used to having to share showers with other girls, having five sisters meant that she had seen more vaginas than she had seen anything else. Maybe that was why she liked girls because she was used to what they looked like. She looked down at her own thin lips, they were skinny with out any real plumpness to them compared to her older siblings who all even had hair down there on much more mature looking lips. Though Scott hadn’t seemed to mind that hers were thin and small, if anything the preteen boy had wanted to see more than she had shown.

Ariah ran her hands over the small bumps on her chest loving the feel of the two small rises, she wore the undershirt not because she needed it but because of how sensitive her nipples were. They were almost as big as the bumps of flesh underneath them. Ariah began to explore her body. She pinched one of the nipples make it harden under her fingers while she ran a hand down her flat stomach over her small indent of a belly button down between her legs. Ariah gently rubbed two fingers over her outer lips, feeling the soft smooth texture of them before slipping one of the fingers between them. As she rubbed her small clit she felt it engorge and become more obvious while her other hand pinched her nipple.

She leaned against a wall in the shower, closing her eyes thinking about what Harper might look like naked. Sure the girl’s breasts hadn’t been the biggest that Ariah had ever seen, but they had looked very firm on the older girls chest. Plus the look that Harper had given her had warmed parts of her that enjoyed being touched. Ariah figured she might have a small crush on the teenager, and she was curious about rugby now. She pushed her finger down lower along the cleft finding her opening. She slipped the finger into the slick tunnel, imagining that it was little Scott’s penis or maybe Harper’s finger or Parker’s. She groaned as she slowly began to fuck her own small finger pressing it up into her tunnel as deep as she could go until her orgasm washed over her body finally.

After that she dried off, brushed her teeth, and dressed in her pajamas. As she stepped out into the bedroom Parker was already dressed in her pajamas a onesie that had little pandas all over and a panda hood on top as well. She was laying on her stomach playing a game on her Switch system again. The way that her sandy brown hair fell down on the sides of her face revealed one of her ears where you could see the hole for the earrings that she had removed. Ariah felt her pulse quicken just a bit as she looked at Parker biting her bottom lip while trying to do something in the game.

She sat down on her own bed as she said, “I think I’ll watch something till I fall sleep.” She pulled out her phone and was thankful for the distraction of a Disney show though she did sort of have a crush on one of the girls on the show. That night as she slept she had a strange dream where Parker and Harper were both trying to claim her as their girlfriend. Ariah woke up around one in the morning to see that Parker was asleep in her own bed one hand above her head the other one under the blanket looking like it was resting somewhere close to her middle. Before getting back to sleep Ariah wondered if Parker masturbated too…


	2. Chapter 2

* Parker *

  
Two days later on Monday the sound of an alarm going off made Parker groan as he rolled over on his bed to shut it off. then the boy remembered that he wasn’t in his own bedroom at home, but in a much smaller bed in a dorm room. He sat up on the bed as he hit the alarm turning it off rubbing at one of his eyes. His blankets were covering him thankfully as he could feel morning wood pressing in his onesie pajamas. There was a fuzzy dream about something that he could barely recall as he slipped quickly from the bed to run to the bathroom. His agreement with Amy was that she’d be done by six thirty so he had set his alarm for six thirty-five. He looked over at the other bed surprised to see that somehow Ariah had slept through his alarm, until he saw that she had earplugs in her ears.

He found the bathroom door unlocked as he opened it and saw that indeed Amy had taken her shower, and had locked the door to her bedroom on her way out. That meant the bathroom was all his thankfully. He quickly went back into his bedroom and grabbed his underwear for the day before going back into the bathroom. He locked the door to the bathroom before he started to undress. Parker had thought about this long and hard, and one of the reasons why he had selected morning for his bathroom duties was that he usually woke up with an erection. That was a fairly recent thing from around the middle of fifth grade. It was totally natural, boys woke up with stiffies and usually it was easy to relieve by going to the bathroom.

Parker unzipped the panda onesie, of his four different types of girly pajamas this one was his favorite. The biggest adjustment to all of this had not been wearing the girl clothes, it had been wearing girl undergarments. That was why he had gone to bed in the onesie without underwear on. He had to share a bedroom, a bathroom, and a washing machine with three different girls, he had to wear all girls clothes. He pulled the onesie off looking down at his finally freed penis, it was roughly four inches and almost as thick as a regular sharpie marker. Not one of the thicker ones like his twin brothers who were both eighteen now.

His erection had been pretty easy to spot in the onesie if you looked for it that was why he had quickly run to the bathroom. He put his hand around the stiff pole, pulling slowly to reveal the head as his foreskin covered it. That was another benefit of having the type of mom he had, she had refused to let any of her boys be cut for obvious reasons. He loved how it felt and had since he was about six which was when he had first discovered that his penis could feel good from touching himself. Though in the recent year or so those feelings had only increased as he started to get closer to going into puberty.

Parker started the shower quickly slipping inside as the warm water rushed over him. He needed to be quick if he was going to be ready to go to breakfast with Ariah. She had hung her school uniform up last night on a hook above her desk so he figured when she woke she’d be putting it on. Parker looked down at his stiffy, there was a half remembered dream of Ariah. Last night unlike the first night he had seen her in that undershirt that was tight on her chest. It had been white and because of that he had caught a shadow of her nipples which looked to be quite inviting. Parker wished he had time to rub his erection, but he needed to get out of the shower.

The young boy relaxed then went pee in the shower right down the drain before finally washing his body as quickly as possible. He dried off then walked to the closet where the girls had all hung their uniforms. Parker took down his button up shirt and skirt. If he walked out of the bathroom in just his underwear the gig would be up. So he needed to get dressed before he left the bathroom. He walked over to where he had put the underwear and took a look at the small pink cotton panties with little hearts on them. He had worn nothing but panties for two weeks over the summer. It had been quite an adjustment to get used to wearing girls clothing. Strangely enough panties were far more comfortable than his usual briefs.

He pulled the panties on looking down at how his soft penis and balls nestled in the bit of soft cotton material. It did feel strange wearing panties instead of boxer-briefs, but this was his choice after all, he had to be as close to a girl as he could be without loosing the bits that made him a boy, as he liked being a boy. Plus it was only for a few years if all went as planned he’d be going to a really amazing private high school after he finished eighth grade. He grabbed the skirt pulling it on first then as he was about to start buttoning up the shirt a knock came from his and Ariah’s side of the door. “Hey Parker I gotta pee.”

Parker with the shirt still unbuttoned but the skirt on opened the bathroom door as Ariah came inside in her pajamas. He felt a small flush on his cheeks as she sat down on the toilet with a quick motion of pulling down her panties and pajama pants all at once. The sound of her peeing greeted him as he quickly started buttoning the shirt trying his best to not start getting an erection at the thought that just a few feet away from him was a sight that the young boy wanted very badly to see, a girls vagina. Sure he had seen one before on a playground, even kissed a girl last year. That though was nothing compared to actually seeing a girls vagina for a longer period of time than just a few seconds like last year.

Ariah stood up and Parker saw for almost two seconds in the bathroom mirror Ariah’s slit. He swallowed back a sudden desire and felt his erection start to strain in the panties. This might be harder than he thought. He shook his head, no he was determined to do this. Aria walked from the bathroom as she said, “I’ll be ready in like ten minutes.” Parker nodded as he walked after her into the bedroom a moment later after brushing his hair. He had gotten pretty good at brushing his hair like a girl, even putting in earrings and putting on girls clothes. His mom had shown him how to brush his hair, even correct him with firm reminders when he broke from being a girl. After he checked his hair one more time he stepped from the bathroom. By then he had managed to calm down, but seeing Ariah in her school uniform as he stepped out into their room did make him start to rise again.

The girl had chosen to wear her dress on the first day of school, it was a dark blue dress with a lighter blue shirt that went underneath it. The dress went to the knees and was loose but not pleated with a few buttons on the front. She pulled her scarf on around the front of the dress as well so that it hung down the middle. Parker put his own on as well showing the school colors before sitting down to pull his socks on and then his shoes. He looked down at his figure in the skirt and shirt again shocked as he had been the first time he had done this a month ago, he did look a lot like a girl. Well other than that one bit of course.

His mom had also spent nearly a week showing him how to put on girls clothes, including an undershirt though he didn’t wear one today. He went to the desk where he had put his earrings and put in two small dangling earrings. Parker’s favorite thing about dressing like a girl he had to admit was the earrings. Boys just got different types of studs, girls had all kinds of dangling things. Parker pushed his hair back behind one of his ears and smiled at the earring.

Ariah seeing it leaned over touching it, “Those are cool. Little swords.” Parker agreed as he could feel the warmth of Ariah’s breath on his cheek before she stood up with a small flush on her own cheeks. Yesterday they had explored the campus a little even played a game of soccer with a couple of other kids from their dorm in both sixth and seventh grade. Parker had been mindful during the game to not get too enthusiastic about things, he didn’t want to get kicked in the middle for example. That would blow his cover right away. Then they had gotten to eat lunch and dinner at the cafeteria. That was when they had seen Harper again sitting with another girl in the tenth grade named Natalie, they had actually invited them to sit with them. More than once Parker had noticed that Ariah was flushing when Harper asked her a question.

He had figured that some of the girls here would probably be interested in girls, but with the way that Ariah had talked about seeing a boys penis on Saturday night he had figured that she might like boys. Now he thought that she might like girls as well which there was nothing wrong with, after all Parker was a girl right now. Ariah’s flush when Parker caught her looking at him made Parker flush as well, he already liked Ariah. He remembered how on Sunday they had hung out together other than just at lunch and dinner. They had played games against one another on their Switch systems, mainly Fortnite and Among Us and a few other games that they both owned.

Of course Ariah had also made him go outside and that was where they had played some soccer against the other girls in the afternoon once again. He wasn’t the shortest person in the school either he discovered as there was a seventh grade girl named Rena that was the same height as him. Both Parker and Ariah were ready at the same time heading out into the hall. Quite a lot of kids were walking into the hall as well, the call of breakfast was powerful after all. Amy walked out of her room at the same time as them with Ellison coming out just after they followed Amy down the hall.

He was walking behind Ariah with Ellison behind him, the mixed girl had pulled her curls back behind her ears showing off how small and delicate they were, with two earrings in each ear. “Finally our first day of school.” She sounded excited and Parker had to admit that he was as well. Preston was one of the best schools in the state that was after all why he had hatched this scheme with his parents approval. Dad had been reluctant but mom had been all on board. Of course she had gotten to dress her son like a girl which she had found to be a lot of fun.

It was cool this morning in the first week of September, as they stepped outside the sun was just slowly starting to come up. You could see students from both dorms walking along the path that led to the cafeteria some had just gone into the commissary and were walking out with bowls with items in them heading back to their dorm rooms not in uniform yet. Others like the four of them went into the cafeteria to sit down and eat breakfast that they got from the serving line. The selection was pretty basic, with scrambled eggs that either had cheese or no cheese, bacon, eggs, pancakes, cereal was an option along with hashed potatoes cut into cubes and biscuits with gravy as well.

Parker put some cheese eggs, some bacon, and some biscuits without the gravy grabbing some jelly to go with them instead. He followed Ariah the two of them sitting down with Amy and Ellison at a table. They were just starting to eat when he saw Harper come up to the table dressed in her uniform. She paused for a moment with her tray in a hand, “Just letting you know tryouts are this afternoon for the younger rugby teams if you’re really interested.”

Though she was talking to the whole table it was pretty obvious that she was talking to Ariah in particular. “Thanks, I’ll be there.” Harper walked off and Parker saw the other sixth grade girl’s eyes stay on the teenager as she moved off. Harper had been dressed like him in a skirt and button up shirt. She went and sat with a couple of other girls that were older clearly just based on their height and body development. “Anyone else trying out?”

Ellison shook her head, but Amy said, “yeah I’m gonna play.”

Ellison shrugged, “I’ll stick with soccer, what about you Parker?”  
He shrugged as well, “Probably just play spectator.”  
Ariah said, “You will not,come on Parker just try out.” Parker knew peer pressure when he heard it, he also knew that his mom would be angry at him if he just sat in his room all the time.

“Yeah I’ll try out for the soccer team, no way am I playing rugby.” He honestly didn’t want to play soccer either as he had no idea how he’d prevent injuries to a very sensitive part of his body without a cup. Ariah just shrugged and didn’t argue with him about his chosen sport. After they finished eating they headed over to the secondary building for sixth through ninth grade which was the three story tall building next to the main building where tenth through twelfth grade had their classes. Sixth grade was split into two separate classes each filled with twelve students. Each grade other than eleventh and twelfth had twenty-four students, those two grades only had twenty in them this year. The school only allowed a hundred and sixty students in every school year.

Their first period was Language Arts on the tract that Ariah and Parker were on. Roommates always had the same tract as that made it easier for the school. There wasn’t really much of interest to Parker until they arrived at third period, their math teacher was probably the youngest teacher in the entire school, somewhere in her early twenties. Her name was Ms. Reader and she was quite stunning. Last year he had gotten a crush on his fifth period reading teacher, who had also been a really young woman. Her hair was a dark brown going down to her waist though and was pulled back behind her ears. She wore the usual teacher outfit which was similar to the student ones though she didn’t have to wear the tie. She was taller than Harper though not by much. He knew based on the small pin on her shoulder that she was one of the two Dorm Moms that stayed on campus with the students over night.

Unlike a regular school they only did quick introductions then just like all of his other classes they began to get into things instantly in regards to learning. This year they were going to be starting with algebra and Parker was hungry to do so. By far the subjects the boy excelled at were Math and Sciences. He finished before the other students on the opening quiz for Ms. Reader to determine their skill levels with Ariah only a little behind him. Now he knew another thing about room placement. The third finished was Amy, then last Ellison. He didn’t really remember what the other students finished with. It was clear that they had placed the smartest kids in the same tract as one another.

Lunch and recess were both after Math, the bottom grades got recess first then lunch second. He was impressed by lunch they offered food that was far better than the fair at regular schools just like with breakfast. Then after lunch and recess they came to Science. The schools policy for students seemed to apply to teachers as well as there were no male teachers. Mrs. Krene was their science teacher and she appeared to be in her sixties with graying hair. After introductions she announced that next week they would be doing their first experiment with chemicals and that all the students needed to be aware of goggle safety which she went over with them for most of the class.

Parker had to admit that he could already feel how challenging the school was going to be and it itched that part of his brain that had been lacking his last two years of elementary school any stimulation. After science was the last period of the day for sixth grade which happened to be physical education. The coach handed out four pairs of gym outfits with the understanding that the kids would go change in their rooms before coming to Physical Education five days out of the week. They didn’t have PE or Science on Saturdays. The only class that Parker worried about was PE it was that one class that had the potential to screw him up somehow if something happened.

It wasn’t a bad first day and though he promised Ariah that he would go out and try out for soccer he never did make it out there. The truth was that he’d work out in PE and even go do stuff outside with Ariah if she wanted to on the weekend days. The risk though of him getting harmed and someone finding out were just too big. He had to play it somewhat safe until he felt fully comfortable with how all the girls acted. His biggest fear was that the closer he got to Ariah the more likely it was that she found out his secret. Parker had no idea of course that he was only about six days away from that happening anyway.

* Ariah *

  
School was about what she had expected, the biggest surprise had been the pop quiz in Math. Back at her old school Ariah had been leaps and bounds ahead of other students, here she was just below one, and only a little above four others. When they finished their pop quiz on what they knew already about algebra she realized that Parker had finished first as the names and turn in times were all displayed on the teachers electronic board. Parker had also finished with a grade a little higher than hers which meant she knew a little more than Ariah did. Amy wasn’t even that far behind her and neither was Ellison. For the first time in a long time she was matched in her skills with other kids her own age and it felt kind of nice honestly.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, other than their science teacher going over the experiments that they would be doing this fall. Ariah’s least favorite subject was probably science though it did look like Parker who was her lab partner was excited by the curriculum. After physical education she tried to seek out Parker to ask her if she was going to go with her to tryouts, but the other girl had disappeared. She was really starting to relax around Parker after Sunday. This morning she had actually gone to the bathroom with the other girl in the room with her. Not that she hadn’t done that before she had five sisters after all. It just wasn’t something you did with a girl that wasn’t a sibling or a good friend.

She had also noticed that Parker had looked at her exposed vagina for the one second before she pulled her pajama shorts back up. That had sent a small thrill through Ariah’s entire body, there was something about Parker that she found so different than other girls her own age though she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was exactly. Ariah figured that she’d catch up to Parker before dinner time and get on her about not trying out for a sport. She knew that not every girl was down for playing sports, but she could tell that Parker was hesitant about being more active, not that she didn’t want to do it. Ariah was most curious about Rugby she imagined that they didn’t play with the full contact rules for kids her age.

As she arrived at the field she saw the PE teacher was there along with a couple of older students from the higher grades. Yesterday grades ten through twelve had all signed up on their teams, today some of those kids would be the coaches for the younger teams. Their PE teacher was Mrs. Saluders, an older woman in her forties though she looked like in her day she had played more than one sport, and as Amy had said when she handed them all their uniforms earlier the woman looked tough as nails. About thirty kids between the ages of eleven and fourteen had come down to the field to play. The coach walked up and down after she had made all of them sit down cross legged on the field.

Ariah saw Harper standing to one side with three other girls that were all roughly about the same height as her. She swore as the coach walked up and down that Harper smiled at her which made her flush a little. The coach after counting all of them said, “Okay there are twenty-nine of you, that’s enough to form four teams and we have four coaches. First off a few rules, we play no contact Tag Rugby on these fields I see anyone tackling someone and they won’t be playing games anymore. The point is to learn how to play the sport not to injure each other. If you want to see full contact rugby come by the field and watch the older kids. If you played last year please stand up.” About ten students stood.

Coach Saulders studied the ten students and split them into four teams with the last team getting three students. Then she handed each of them a badge with a color on it. There were four colors, blue, green, red, and yellow. When she had given them all a badge Ariah noticed that it matched the badges that the four older students had pinned to their uniform ties. Harper’s was green so Ariah was hoping to get that color. “We play on color teams, no names though I know you’ll all make them up anyway. Your tags for the game will be of the color of your team. Now for the rest of you this is your first time playing Rugby, I’ll go over some of the basic rules of the game. Your coaches are all students who have been playing for at least four years, and they’ll show you how to play which is much more important in learning the game than me listing off a bunch of rules at you. You learn by playing not by listening. Each player has two tags, there are two goals, in rugby they are called Try Lines, you get a point by placing a ball over the line and the opposing team’s job is try and stop you by taking one of your tags. Sounds easy enough yes?” Everyone gave a small nod. “Good. You’ll learn the rest of the rules once you’re in your teams. Now we’re going to split you up, our four coaches will each pick students one at a time until we’re down to no one. Because we’re in teams of seven and we have one extra student the last student picked will be an alternate for all four teams.”

Coach Saulders had them all stand up. Now standing Ariah took in the other three coaches that were standing by Harper. She noticed that Harper and a very pretty African-American girl looked like they were less than happy to see one another, as they kept eyeing each other. The black girl had dark black hair that went straight down, she wore the yellow badge and seemed to be studying all of the students standing already. Harper was as well, finally the girl with the blue badge went first picking a girl up front. The girl with the red badge picked another girl up front and then it came to Harper who pointed at Ariah though she was toward the middle. Ariah felt a little thrill go through her as she went to join the green team taking a badge from Coach Saulders.

She watched as the students dwindled down until the last student left was girl that she didn’t know but who looked like she was at least in eighth grade by how tall she was. “Macy will be the alternate going to which ever team has a member out for whatever reason.” She indicated the girl that was left as she gave Macy a badge for each team and told her to go with the blue team currently. “Coaches you can get to know your teams and tomorrow after classes are over. I expect you to hold their first practice after your own teams have their first practices.”

She moved off of the field. Harper turned to all of the girls that she had picked, Ariah was glad to see that Amy was on her team. After studying them for a moment Harper said, “Tomorrow after your classes are done I want you to meet me here on this field in your PE uniforms wearing your badge and we’ll begin drills and break down how you play tag. Its not no contact, there is some contact allowed, just not to the extent of tackles. I want you girls to get to know one another and try to hang out some outside of class too, remember this is a team sport so you’re all working together either on the attack or defending sides depending on the point in the game.” Other teams were already breaking part as Harper said, “My goal is for us all to have fun so I’ll see you all tomorrow.” She gestured and all of the other six players took off heading back to the dorms.

Ariah was about to go too when she saw how Harper was looking at another team that was still talking. Her eyes followed Harper's to the taller black girl who was the leader. “Y-you okay Harper?”

Harper turned when she heard Ariah’s voice and gave a small nod, “Yeah good, hey Ariah you want to go talk somewhere, or do you have something to do?”

Ariah shrugged, “Nothing, probably go back and beat Parker senseless as I don’t think she tried out for any teams.”  
Harper smiled, “You know Parker from outside of school?”

Ariah shook her head, “Nope she just seems like the kind of girl who needs a little motivation from a friend to do something other than sit on her butt when she’s not in school.”

Harper chuckled, “Reminds me of my older cousin, his mom is always forcing him to do things so he doesn't sit inside and jerk off all day...” She started walking towards the cafeteria so Ariah joined her walking with her. She could feel little butterflies swimming in her stomach as she walked, something about Harper made her feel the same way she did about Parker. There was something when she looked at or talked with both the sixth grade and tenth grade girls. Both of them gave her those strange flutter feelings in her lower stomach that made her want to touch herself.

As they walked Ariah said, “Whose the Yellow coach you and her kept looking at each other with daggers.”

Harper sighed just slightly, “That’s Jaylen she’s my ex, I had really hoped that she wouldn’t be coaching this fall. Bad enough I have to play against her on the field now I have to coach against her too.”

Ariah stumbled sightly, “Ex what?”

Harper looked over at her the answered bluntly, “Girlfriend, I hope that’s not… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable I know you’re just a first year.”

Ariah felt a little heat in her cheeks, “I-I know about that kind of stuff… do you have a girlfriend right now?”

Harper shook her head, “Nope.” They walked into the cafeteria then headed over to the commissary. A few kids between her and Harper’s ages were getting some food. Harper went to the soda machine, “Want a soda?” Ariah shrugged and the other girl typed in her personal code and the machine dumped out a soda. All of the items that cost money were directly billed to your personal code which was on file with the system each student got their own unique code at the start of the school year. Almost all the students that went to Preston were not only smart, but also had parents with upper middle class to rich money. Ariah was one of the few kids that had gotten in on a special scholarship, otherwise her parents wouldn’t have been able to afford Preston.

Harper got them both sodas as they walked back outside to sit on one of the benches close to the tennis court Ariah said, “I’ve never had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. Never really thought about it until close to the end of last year.”  
Harper sitting next to her put her soda down behind them as she said, “Well what do you want?”

Ariah admitted the truth, “No idea. I had a lot of fun seeing Scott Dulson’s penis, but I feel confused I guess.”

Harper nodded, “We all do. I’ll tell you something Ariah, something I wish someone had told me. Try things, if you feel that you want to get closer to another girl go ahead and try it. You’re what twelve?”

“Yeah I turned twelve a month ago.”

“Well see you’ve got a whole lot of years to try and explore things. You’re pretty too so you’ll find girls that want to kiss you as much as you will boys. More than a few girls here at Preston are curious too. I remember being a first year, that was the first time another girl kissed me.”

Ariah sipping her soda said, “Is that when you realized that you were into girls not boys?”

Harper shrugged, “I’ve never found a boy yet that I find interesting. Plus I go to an all girls school.” She winked at Ariah, “And I know how the pussy works so its easier.” Ariah felt her cheeks flush a violent scarlet then Harper said, “If you ever want someone to talk to I’ll listen too Ariah. You kind of remind me of what I was like at your age...”

Ariah smiled at that as they stood up. She wanted to lean over and kiss Harper, but she was pretty certain that it was too early for that kind of reaction. “Thanks, are you um offering that to other uh first years?”

Harper shook her head, “Not offering it to anyone Ariah, you’re the only person because I like you and want to be your friend.”

Ariah liked that, “I do too, to be your friend I mean. You um sort of remind me of my oldest sister, but not in a sisterly way,” she was quick to say that, “in the way that I feel like I could come to you with a question and you’d answer it...”

As they arrived at the dorms Harper said, “I mean it and I’m serious about it Ariah, any question you want to ask I’ll answer it.” She squeezed Ariah’s shoulder once then headed off to her own dorm. There was a moment when Ariah swore she saw the older girl looking at her from across the walkways one last time before going inside. Ariah turned and headed inside as well.

She walked down to the dorm room she shared with Parker. Ariah opened the door not shocked at all to find the other girl dressed in her causal clothes laying on her bed playing on her switch. She was on her back in jeans with a rip at the knee and a tee-shirt with a panda on one side of it. The shirt had ridden up showing off her flat belly with its little outward belly button. Ariah had never wanted to kiss another girls stomach, but seeing Parker’s she wanted to pretty badly, and maybe even undo the girls shorts and go lower than that. She flushed at the thought as she said, “Why didn’t you try out for any sports!”

Parker put her Switch down on her stomach as she responded, “Didn’t feel like it, I’ll work out in PE, and this way I can come see you play.” She smiled with those large green eyes. Ariah felt helpless to not give in. A part of her wanted to lean over to kiss Parker on the lips right then and there. To feel her flat chest with one of her hands while she let Parker push her hand up under her shirt and feel one of her buds. She pushed the thought away then sighed laying down on her bed. Parker said, “What’s wrong?”

Ariah answered truthfully, “No one told me sixth grade was going to be so confusing...”

Parker only agreed, “Yeah tell me about it.” A look passed between the two of them and she saw Parker flush just as she did. Yeah this school year was going to be really confusing she could already tell. Though in a good way too she supposed. The thought of maybe asking Parker if she could kiss her was a nice one. She was almost positive that Parker felt the same way about her that she did about Parker. Yet she also had feelings for Harper, as the older teenager was not just beautiful but really nice as well. She could see herself happy with both of them. She had no idea that in just six short days everything would get about a thousand times more complex…

* Harper *

For a moment before she continued on into the dorms Harper watched Ariah walk away, the first year, or sixth grader whichever you’d call her was quite beautiful. Though she was roughly three years and some months younger than Harper. That made her wonder if she should go there, it was complicated dating a younger girl. The girl was intriguing as was her friend though Harper wasn’t sure that she’d be exploring any of that. In her dorm room she changed out of her school uniform back into some regular clothes. You weren’t required to wear a uniform when you weren’t in school, so for dinner almost all the kids would change into their regular clothes. Like lunch and breakfast, dinner was served in the cafeteria. and according to the weekly menu tonight was spaghetti with meatballs. The school had a really good chef who made some really good food.

Dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt Harper lay down on her bed with her door open, she was reading a book on her kindle listening to other girls that had their doors open either playing games or listening to music. Some of the doors were closed, if she walked down the hall she knew that she’d hear at least one room where two girls were being intimate with one another. Teenage girls were just like teenage boys, full of hormones that ached to be scratched. Another girl was as good as you got at Preston so a lot of girls gave into that desire even those that wanted a boy.

A knock on her open door made Harper turn to see Natalie, “A few of us are heading over to the cafeteria now for the first wave, want to join?” Dinner was served at six and again at seven. You were allowed to eat at either time period, but most of the older teens usually went to the seven dinner instead of the six, while the younger ages usually went to the six. It was like an unspoken rule between the two dorm buildings. Harper closed her kindle down giving a shrug in agreement getting up to follow Natalie out. As they walked down the hallway past one of the other rooms the sound of a moan escaped the room. Natalie said, “What I wouldn’t give for some dick right now…”

Harper just grunted, “Not my thing. Didn’t you just get to spend a whole summer with some?”

Natalie sighed, “No I did not, my parents tossed me back and forth all fucking summer. By this time next month I’d even take one of my preteen brother’s little boners I’ll be so horny for dick.”

Harper just shook her head having never actually dealt with penises she had no idea what the fascination with them was. She had always gone to girl only schools, and she just didn’t find boys interesting at all. “Good thing you’ve got that cucumber.”

Natalie just rolled her eyes and sighed again, “Not the same thing at all, its too firm and unmoving. I want someone alive and wiggly...”

Harper chuckled, “Well there’s a few girls here at school that are alive and wiggly.”

“They don’t have what I’m looking for.”

Harper said, “Do your little brothers really get boners? Aren’t they like six and nine?”

Natalie chuckled, “yeah they are, but that doesn’t stop it. Boys are boys even before they hit puberty. They’ve got that little stick and it gets hard for various reasons. The older has discovered that rubbing it feels good too according to my mom.” She shrugged, “Not like I wasn’t doing stuff before puberty. You?” Harper just gave a nod, she had first started touching herself as far as she could remember around the age of seven, but had gotten really good at it around nine. That had also been the first time that she had kissed another girl too. At ten she had kissed her first pussy, and she had never wanted to look back after that.

Natalie sighed, “I’m serious Harp, I’d take a nine year-old boner if I could, any boner honestly!”

Another girl, Jordan with red hair who was seventeen and a senior said, “Amen sister, the smaller ones are cuter anyways. Though really who can be picky when you can’t get any at all.” She sighed, “I spent all fucking summer surrounded by girls and now here I am in the school year surrounded by them again. No offense Harper to you or any other lesbian in the school, but its been nine months since I had my last penis.” Of course Harper knew something about Jordan that no one else at the school other than Natalie, she had a thing for boys between ten and thirteen. Not that Harper could call her out on it, she after all liked two first years right now.

The girl walking with her Maeve who was fourteen and a fourth year said, “yeah Kristie’s fingers just aren’t as good as the real thing.”

Kristie who was probably her roommate and walking right by her said, “You weren’t complaining last night.” The two girls had bunked together last year as well so Harper was not surprised that they were continuing their sexual exploration of one another. This was how it really was with the girls. After the dust had settled and the nerves of starting a new school year disappeared the sex talk all started. They talked about other things sure, but sex was on their mind as much as it was on boys, they were after all going through puberty. Every girl in this school was, some were at the cusp just starting (mostly first and second years) and some were already in the deep middle (third through sixth years) others were on the other end (seventh years) but still obsessed with it. Plus this was the time where you were supposed to have those kinds of relationships.

Harper pushed the thoughts away as they walked into the cafeteria. She was in line with Natalie when she saw something she hadn’t expected, Parker was alone loading up a tray with food. The girl had changed as well into a tee-shirt with some cute cartoon character on the front of it, and was a light purple color. Her hair hung down just to her shoulders, the shirt was tight showing that the girl had no breast development at all. The jeans she wore were actually a little tight showing off the girls firm little butt. She was smaller than everyone else in line, which was why she had stood out.

She was behind them in line so after the girls had all taken seats and Harper saw Parker walking towards the tables she called out, “Why don’t you come sit with us Parker.” The girl looked at Harper and a small flush filled her cheeks as she looked at the other girls as well then took a seat, “Everyone this is Parker, she’s a first year. Where’s your dorm mate? I thought you guys were inseparable?”

Parker shrugged, “She’s taking a shower.” Here her cheeks flushed again cutely. “I was hungry so didn’t want to wait. Amy came with me, but she forgot something so ran back to get it.” Harper had no idea who Amy was.

Maeve who was sitting across from Harper said, “so fresh meat...”

Harper said, “that’s freshman Maeve.”

She just shrugged, “yeah freshman fresh meat same thing. So uh Parker was it?” The small girl nodded, “we were all having quite a lovely discussion about missing things...”

“Maeve,” That was Natalie with a little warning.

“Oh please, I bet Parker knows all about touching herself don’t you?” Parker flushed red and didn’t look up from her plate of food. “So Parker, ever seen a boys dingaling?”

Parker giggled at the word as she looked up, “You mean dick?”

Everyone at the table chuckled then and Maeve said, “Yeah sure, if you’re willing to say it then so am I kid. So ever seen a boys dick?”

Parker shrugged, “I’ve got two older brothers.”

Jordan gave a nod, “Yeah if you’re curious about a boys body a brother is the way to find out. Ain’t that right Nat?” Natalie just shrugged then Jordan looking at Parker said, “How old are your brothers?”

“Eighteen.”

“I thought you had two brothers?”

Parker nodded, “Yeah they’re twins.”

Jordan sighed, “Boys… what I wouldn’t give for a couple right now.”

Harper said, “Girls could we please stop talking about sex. I don’t get why I’m friends with all the straight girls of the school.”

Natalie put her arm around her shoulders, “Because dear Harp, we’re the ones that will beat the crap out of a girl that breaks our fearless leaders heart.” Harper just chuckled tearing a piece off of her bread.

“Fearless leader?” Parker asked looking at them both curiously.

Natalie looked over at her, “Yeah Harper’s our leader, we’re all on the Raptors or as Coach Saunders is so eager to remind us the Purple squad. You should come out and watch us play, you’ll see why we follow Harp’s lead. She’s an animal on the field.”

Parker nodded, “Yeah I’m sure that Ariah is going to drag me to watch you guys. I’m sure it’ll be fun I Like watching sports, don’t like playing them though.”

For the rest of dinner they talked about the team, practice tomorrow and what electives they had all picked for the year. After a few minutes Parker actually started talking as well about things, she had signed up for the astronomy elective, when she said that Natalie said, “Harper here loves that kind of stuff, the stars, space all of that.”

Harper just agreed, “Yeah I do, I’m in one of the more advanced classes now, if you want any help just let me know.” Parker gave a nod of thanks as they all finished eating.

The five of them broke from Parker as she headed back over to Dorm A where the first four years were housed. As she was walking away Jordan said, “She’s kind of cute… your new girlfriend Harp? If not maybe I could learn to swing that way… I mean for her… there’s something about her, reminds me of… well an anime I watched once...” She shook her head before heading off into the dorm.

Natalie said, “Yeah is that little thing your new interest?”

Harper shook her head, “Doubt it, although I will say she found all of you quite interesting, a shame that none of you are lesbians.”

Maeve said, “Eh she’ll get over it, so if she’s not your new interest you still hung up on...” She stopped before saying it. Harper just shook her head then as they started walking some more.

They were walking into the dorm building when Jaylen came out. Harper couldn’t help, but feel what she did when she saw the older girl. Over the summer Jaylen hadn’t really filled out anymore, she was still thinner than even Harper was. Her bust was as slender as the rest of her two small breasts that were just barely a handful for Harper. Her hair was a light brownish color that was made up of small tight curls going down past her shoulders. Her skin was a dark almost midnight color that only added to her beauty. The other girls gathered around when Jaylen said, “Can we talk for a moment?”

Harper just gave a small nod, “Yeah sure, over there?” She pointed at the benches that were set up between the pathway that separated between the two dorm buildings. Jaylen gave a nod and Natalie gave Harper a concerned look as the older girl walked away, “I’ll be fine.” She said before heading that way as well. She still couldn’t help her desire for Jaylen, just because the older girl had ended it in the spring didn’t make Harper’s feelings just go away. She still desired to feel Jaylen’s body next to hers, to be going down on the older girl and slipping between her legs with her mouth. Still her bitterness at the way things had ended came out when she spoke, “What do you want?”

Jaylen said, “Can we try not to be spiteful to one another for a few minutes?”

Harper shrugged, “If you could give me a reason for doing what you did sure.”

Jaylen just sighed, “Nothing I tell you will be something that makes it any better. I’m being serious here its about the teams we’re coaching. I want you to take Rebecca and give me Lina they’re both fourth years and they’ve both played before.”

Harper wanted to reject the idea right out of hand, but she wasn’t a horrible person so she finally sighed, “Yeah sure, you can have her.” Jaylen nodded and as she started to walk towards the cafeteria Harper said, “You got your eyes on another girl you’re going to dump just because school ends?”

Jaylen stumbled in her step once then said, “You know Harp I don’t let people get close to me exactly for that reason right there. You want to know why I ended it, because you were falling in love and I didn’t want to fall in love. Don’t ever plan to.” Then she walked off heading towards the cafeteria. Harper just grunted then continued into the dorms.

Natalie as she walked in said, “That bitch… hey…” She rested a hand on Harper’s shoulder perhaps she could see the anger but also sadness on Harper’s face. “Are you okay?”

Harper sighed deeply then said, “yeah I’m fine… or I will be.” She hugged Natalie once then continued down to her room, “I just need a little time alone.” Natalie gave a nod as Harper closed her bedroom door. She headed for the bathroom undressing as she started that way. She wasn’t going to break down again, twice over summer she had just started sobbing. There was one thing that Jaylen was wrong about, Harper had already fallen in love before she had broken her heart. She was recovering now, accepting that Jaylen wasn’t ever going to let her in. Maybe she could move on herself, other girls weren’t like Jaylen. Some wanted to be loved and return that love.

Now naked Harper slipped into the shower. Like Jaylen she had a very slender figure, her breasts were less than a handful on her slender teenage frame. She knew that in another year or two they might get a little fuller, but she was pretty sure that this was the figure she’d go to college with as she was very heavily into sports and her body had the firm look of a young teenage girl who played a lot of sports. As she slipped a hand between her legs rubbing over the outer plump lips of her shaved teenage pussy she remembered the feeling of Jaylen’s fingers doing the same thing, the feeling of the older girl’s mouth between her legs as she rubbed her finger over her own clit.

Harper started thinking about Jaylen, but as she started to push a finger into her pussy, pressing up into the tight squeezing tunnel she closed her eyes her thoughts suddenly filled with two other girls instead, Ariah and Parker. She wasn’t sure why she had settled on the two first years, other than that they looked so cute and sexy at the same time. They really looked cute together, she could just imagine them alone in their shared room exploring one another for the first time just like Harper had done during her first with a girl named Annabelle who no longer went to Preston.

She came, her thoughts flooded with memories, but also thoughts about what it would be like to kiss Ariah or Parker, to feel their smaller bodies pressed to her own. What would it be like with Parker who had yet to start getting breasts, she bet the girl had one of the hottest little bald pussies, probably still puffy with youth instead of plump with puberty. Harper thought about what it must be like to suck on those little bumps that Ariah had just started to get. She came with the thought her finger pushing into her teenage pussy as she slipped down the side of the shower to rest against the wall her orgasm making her entire body shudder.

After she slipped into her pajamas and lay on her bed, that would be something amazing to watch, those two girls discovering each other. She wondered how long it would be until they kissed each other. These were dirty thoughts to have especially for kids that were so much younger. Harper though was a little lonely perhaps, but also she had a feeling that both Parker and Ariah knew a lot about sex already. She had after all at their age and Annabelle had known even more.


	3. Chapter 3

* Parker *

Parker was awake before the alarm at six-thirty went off, in fact he had been awake for nearly an hour now trying his best to find sleep again. The first week had been no real problem at all. Somehow he had managed to keep all of it a secret while doing his best to not look at the girls when eh did see them in just their underwear. Especially with Ariah who had grown even more comfortable around him. She after all did live with 5 sisters, but thankfully so far she hadn’t walked around nude. Though he had seen her in that half top and panties once or twice and each time thankfully he had either been fully dressed or in his pajamas already in his bed. He would not have been able to explain away his boner.

In the mornings every day he had managed to hurry though his routine before Ariah woke up so that she didn’t have to see him when he needed to do bathroom stuff. He had managed to use one of the stalls in one of the bathrooms in the classroom building to do his number two’s. Afraid that one of the girls would say something about how it was fine if they came in during those times. He was even proud of himself for never leaving the toilet seat up. Although he accomplished that by sitting on the toilet like the girls did.

The problem was he was a boy still, even if he looked very effeminate at times, he was still a boy and his penis liked to remind him of that more than once a day. Especially in the mornings. Like right now he really needed to pee but he had agreed to giving Amy until six-thirty to do her bathroom stuff. Everyone deserved a little alone time in the restroom while they were bathing. He had thought about getting up and going to the bathroom at five-thirty, but he hadn’t really had to go all that badly when he first woke up.

His roommate was rather distracting as well this morning. Ariah slept on her stomach at the moment, but her sheets were around her knees instead of up over her body. All of her pajamas seemed to be of the same variety. That being a pair of shorts that were cotton and went just barely below the top of her thighs, and tight tee-shirts that flaunted the two little bumps starting on her chest. Yesterday she had come out of the bathroom in just her under top again while Parker was in his onesie. He didn’t wear the panties to bed so when he had started to sprout wood looking at those two large nipples that Ariah had which were barley hidden by the cloth he had needed to sit down in such a way to hide it very quickly with a blanket. Again another reminder that he was a boy.

Parker wanted to be at this school, he wanted to make this work for three years at least, but it was looking like he wasn’t going to last much longer. Ariah was going to find out her roommate was a boy very soon if Parker didn’t stay as careful as possible. His eyes rested on her still sleeping. The girls earplugs had a buzzer connected to an alarm that woke her up at six forty-five it was pretty cool tech, but his eyes weren’t on her ears. They were on her rounded little bottom which was being shown off perfectly as she slept on her stomach. They went down over her slender long legs as well before sliding back to the bottom. At least admiring a sleeping Ariah kept him from thinking about his bladder. Parker had known for sure for over a year now that he really did like girls and their bodies. This attempt at being a girl was just making it painfully obvious that he wasn’t gay.

At six-thirty-two he knocked on the door to the bathroom with Amy saying, “Its all yours!” As he opened the door he saw one shot of Amy in a training bra and panties. The Asian girl didn’t see him though facing away while carrying her uniform into her room. Amy had bumps that were just slightly bigger than Harper’s. Her skin was naturally tanned as well with a pert little bottom that Parker wanted to… he grunted and locked both doors as he pulled the onesie off as quickly as possible. Today in the shower he was going to have to jerk off there was no way around it, he needed to have an orgasm it had been three days. His brothers would have thought he was going for a sainthood, as would his parents if they knew he’d gone three days without masturbating in the shower. Not that his mom or anyone else asked him about his habits, it was just obvious when he took longer showers why he was taking them. His brothers were known for doing the same thing.

In the shower as the warm water washed over him Parker took hold of his erection, still as hard as it had been a moment before. The young boy’s nearly twelve-year-old mind filled with memories of Ariah in just her under top, of the moments just a little bit earlier of Amy walking out of the bathroom those two little bumps of flesh on her chest so perfectly obvious in the tight training bra. He groaned puling the skin back over the head then down again with his fingers as he approached to that moment. He stroked faster knowing that his time was short, but that was okay he was more than ready with his orgasm in a matter of seconds. The young boy grunted as he pushed up between his fingers the feeling of his skinny tube expanding just a little as it twitched with his orgasm made Parker sigh leaning against the wall. One tiny little drop of clear liquid came out of the head, that had started about a month ago.

Parker still breathing a little hard stood back up from leaning against the shower wall, and finally released his bladder going pee in the middle of the shower. After that he slipped from the shower quickly drying off then going to the closet to pull out his school uniform. He slipped on the panties that he had grabbed from his dresser first before pulling on the undershirt then the dress that went over it. He didn’t like the dress as much as the skirt and shirt combo, but there were six days in a week so he had to wear the dresses at least twice a week. He was combing his hair when Ariah knocked on the door.

Parker opened it letting her into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror one more time before stepping out. The worst thing about all of this was that he actually found himself attractive. Parker liked looking at himself in dresses, he could almost see what his mom had probably looked like at his age. He wondered if the fact that he looked so much like a girl his age that he was turned on or if it was the clothing he was wearing that did it. Either way as he finished getting dressed in the bedroom he felt that familiar feeling of his stiffy returning again. It would go away in a few minutes he wasn’t constantly thinking about sex, there was far too much school work to do already even though it was just a week into the school year.

He was finishing with his earrings when Ariah came from the bathroom putting on one of her own earrings, “Ready?” Parker nodded as they both got their shoes on then headed out of the room. He had spent a lot of the past week with Ariah. He had gone to her practice for rugby where again he had been struck by how hot most of the girls looked in their gym shorts and shirts. They all had the same dark black gym shorts that went to just above their knees and the same gray tee-shirt with a small v-neck that was tucked into the shorts. The real eye opener though was the coaches, four teenage girls from tenth to twelfth grades (here they were called years five through seven).

There were two coaches that caught his eye the most, the first of course being Harper, the girl had the type of body that Parker seemed to quite like. She was slender and tall for her age of fifteen, with light blonde hair and a face that was almost oval in appearance. Her breasts were about the size of a nice plump apple. Though they were still bigger than a handful for a boy Parker’s age. She ran with the girls being as hands on as possible in their training. He liked watching her run for sure, just like he liked watching most of the other girls on the field as well. Then there was Jaylen, with her darker almost midnight skin color, large light brown eyes and that coppery looking curly hair. Her breasts were a little smaller than Harper’s, but she had the body of a girl who ran a lot, well toned muscular legs.

There were a few other older girls that ate dinner and breakfast with Harper, and a lot of times they sat with Ariah, Parker, Amy, and Ellison. Somehow Harper had made friends with Ariah and often Parker got the feeling that she wanted to be friends with him as well. Of those girls Parker had to admit that Natalie and Jordan both gave him those feelings of excitement as well. Jordan was often looking at him too, though he had heard more than once that she was straight. He had personally never found really big breasts all that interesting, but on Jordan they worked with her very slender profile. Honestly Parker was not opposed to any of the teenage or preteen girls at the school, all of them had something that he found attractive. With his budding hormones nearly anything could set him off as well.

He pulled his mind out of the thoughts as Ariah said, “You think you passed that math quiz?” Yesterday their teacher had given them what she called the Impossible quiz. She hadn’t posted any results on the board like she did on the daily quiz’s. Math was the only class that they did a daily test in. After Ms. Reader went over the basic concept of a new formula she would quiz them on the formula with six questions. There was this growing competition between him, Ariah, Ellison, and Amy. They were the four sixth graders with the highest over all GPA and all four excelled at Math more than any other subject. Yesterday Ms. Reader had given the entire class a quiz that she called Impossible, it had equations that none of them had learned yet and some that they probably wouldn’t till year three or four. She taught first through three years in math the classes were staggered in such a way that she saw two from each grade during the day.

Parker shrugged, “I doubt it, she called it impossible for a reason. I think I figured a few of the equations out but some of them well….”

Ariah agreed, “Yeah no kidding, I thought I knew math.”

“Its not knowing it, its not knowing how it works in those equations. I think some of them were calculus. One of them looked like something I’d seen in my brothers textbooks before. We just don’t know how the formula works so we can’t solve it.”  
Ariah smirked, “We should make it interesting, like if I win you get to do one thing that I want you to do and if you win I will do what you want me to do.”

Parker didn’t like this idea, Ariah might get him to do something that involved showing off his body. More than once he had felt like she might be interested in him too, but he was being so dishonest with her about who he was. Which he hated as over the past week he had really started to like Ariah. A part of him wanted to tell her truth because he liked her so much more than anyone else at Preston so far. He wanted Ariah to be his girlfriend for real. They had a lot in common, other than her love of sports and his of video games they pretty much agreed on everything else. He finally gave a small sigh, “Okay but only if its something that we want to do or are comfortable with.”

Ariah gave a small nod of agreement, “Deal, I promise I won’t make you run naked across the soccer field.”

Parker almost stumbled in his walk as he said, “S-someone did that?”

Ariah giggled, “Yeah, Harper said that when she was a second year that one of the fourth years played a prank on a third year and the girl ran across the soccer field stark naked.”

Parker smiled too and soon the two of them were giggling about the whole thing as they sat down at their table for breakfast. “It is way too early to be laughing like that.” Parker turned to see Harper as she and Natalie sat down across from them at the table. In the past two days since Ariah’s second practice he and Ariah had eaten with Harper’s group which were all members of her rugby team. A few seconds after that Amy and Ellison both sat down as well. He admired Ellison for a moment, the mixed race girl was more soften spoken than anyone else, though she played soccer really well. He had watched her at soccer practice on Friday with Ariah.

Ariah said, “We were talking about the girl who had to run across the soccer field naked that Harper told me about.” The other girls all started talking about it as well and Parker for his part stayed kind of quiet looking them over. There were far too many pretty girls at this school. He had figured out pretty quickly that they seemed to form into groups, and for some reason the group of girls that surrounded him were all very pretty girls. Perhaps that was just how it worked? He wasn’t really sure at all, but Parker knew that all the girls sitting at the table right now were attractive to him. He had already in the past week had more than one fantasy about each of them.

This was where his main conflicts had started to rise, all of the girls were very pretty and unlike Ariah they had all had breasts that he could look at in their school uniforms that didn’t really hide the shape of the mounds. Natalie for instance had larger breasts than Harper even though she was only a tenth grader. Jordan had the most startling red hair that she always put up in a ponytail and little freckles on her cheeks along with breasts that were like two large pillows that he could push his head between. Maeve was this soft spoken Italian descended girl with dark hair and large olive colored eyes. Then there was Harper of course, like Ariah he found that he really had things in common with Harper. Also like Ariah it was clear that Harper was a real tomboy, and for some reason Parker really liked that too he was discovering.

As they were finishing up their breakfast Harper said, “Remember practice this afternoon Ariah, and just so you know Parker if you’re interested we are and will still be taking team members up till the first game in two weeks.”

Parker shrugged, “I’ll think about it.” The sad thing was that a part of him really did want to play tag rugby. He was just too worried about an errant ball kick or something that went to his middle, girls didn’t have that kind of issue. He couldn’t exactly explain it to anyone here, but his mom had agreed that he was right to not try out. His dad still wasn’t really sure that this was going to last much longer. His mom though remained supportive in her texts like he had known that she would. They all got up splitting apart as the older kids headed off to the main school building and the four younger headed off to the secondary building.

For a moment Harper’s eyes rested on him though only after she had smiled at Ariah and told her to be ready for practice again. He got the feeling that Harper liked both him and Ariah, he had also learned from something Jordan had said the other day that Harper had dated Jaylen another rugby player last year and it hadn’t ended very good. So it was clear to him at least that Harper liked girls not boys. Which on the inside thrilled him a little. If he could fool a girl who liked nothing but girls then maybe he really did look like a girl. So he could make this work for the next three years.

As they walked into the building Ariah said, “I really like Harper...”

Amy walking on her other side said, “Yeah she’s um got really great legs.”

Ariah with a flush said, “Uh I didn’t mean it that way.” only it was clear to Amy just as it was to Parker that Ariah had developed a crush on her coach. Parker had as well, and not just on her, but on her friends and his three new friends as well.

Ellison said, “I really hope I got at least one question right on that stupid quiz Ms. Reader gave us yesterday.”

Parker said, “Thanks now I’m going to be dreading math.”

Amy groaned, “Please don’t remind me Ellie why do you think she did that to us only a week into the year!”

Ariah said, “I think she was trying to see how our critical thinking is, like where her focus should be.” They all walked into first period for a while at least they could forget about math as they had to focus on language arts and vocabulary today. In most of his classes Parker sat next to Ariah, it just made sense. Every night so far when they were in their beds before going to sleep Parker and Ariah would talk about not just their day, but also just other things. Where Parker had two older brothers Ariah had five siblings that were all sisters. She asked him questions about his brothers, mainly about what boys were really like. He actually used his own memories of his brothers, but also his own memories about himself too secretly. He also got to play off the reason why he was so shy about getting naked around other girls was that he only knew his brothers.

Ariah for her part admitted that she had always seen other girls naked, she shared a room with one sister. Her family was about as well off as Parker’s, but there was only so much space in a house that you could make even for a family like theirs which was borderline upper middle class. Eight mouths to feed, with one already in college and two very close to it was not cheap as Ariah said her mom was fond of reminding her. They had almost not sent Ariah to Preston until she had gotten the scholarship. More than once the past few days Parker had just wanted to lean over and kiss Ariah. Sure other girls at the school had more developed bodies, but he was crushing the hardest on his roommate because she was Ariah.

They arrived at Math right before lunch and recess, as they all walked in Ms. Reader had put up a list of test scores from the impossible quiz. No one had passed, but Ariah and Parker quickly went over looking to see who had beaten who. Ariah had actually gotten one more question right compared to Parker. Looking at it Parker with a flush and also a little dread said, “What are you going to make me do?”

Ariah looked at him then shrugged, “I don’t know yet, I’ll figure it out by tonight.” Then she went to take her seat. When the bell rang Ms. Reader began to teach. Out of all of their six period teachers Parker had to admit that she was his favorite. Not only because she taught his second favorite subject (science just beat it out), but because she was the best looking teacher in the school. She was young, in her early twenties, still single and a body that reminded him of Harper’s honestly. Though her breasts were just a little larger than the teen girls. As she went over formulas and other concepts of algebra he could feel his thoughts drifting to the idea of touching her, of seeing her naked. He had seen a couple of adult women naked in videos that his brothers had shown him in secret. Their mom might be what she was, and their dad might be the most liberal man to ever live, but neither of them approved of their kids watching porn. The boys though were good at sneaking around that, and Parker figured that was part of being a kid. You broke your parents rules sometimes.

After Math they headed out to the cafeteria to eat, as he was sitting down with Ariah both Amy and Ellison joined them. A moment later one of the second years a girl named Rena who he had played a game of soccer with on the first day. Rena was as short as Parker, and like Ariah she had just the barest hint of breasts starting to flower on her chest, though you wouldn’t know it by how loose her uniform shirt was today. She had honey brown hair that was cut in a very boyish cut, something that Parker even being born a boy had never desired to do. He liked his hair being long, though he didn’t like it going past his shoulders, he actually missed the cut that he had gotten in September last year where it had been just below the ears.

Rena as they were eating said, “Did you guys hear? Kelly and Jen were caught kissing in the girls bathroom by one of the teachers.”

Ellison said, “Really? Why were they doing it in the bathroom why not in their rooms?”

Rena shrugged, “I guess cause Kelly’s a fourth year and Jen’s a second year so they’re not even on the same floor in the Dorms.”

Amy said, “I talked to Jen she’s my tennis pair, she said that Kelly’s roommate is a prude some girl named Alissa? So they can’t go to Kelly’s room, and Jen’s roommate Nadia is always in her room studying after school.”

Ariah cutting her piece of grilled chicken said, “They’ve been sneaking off to that bathroom every day this week right before lunch. Not surprised they finally got caught.”

Rena nodded, “Yeah, but its not fair. I mean these bitches did used to be teenagers right? I mean they used to like kissing and sex and all that too right?” They all giggled.

Ariah said, “Some of them probably never even touched themselves.” As she said it the girl went red and Parker felt his own cheeks go red too at the thought of Ariah touching herself. That was something that he would have loved to see. All of them went quiet though as that was said, no one speaking again for a few minutes until Ellison changed the subject to the math quiz. After recess it was time for science, and today they were doing one of their first experiments with chemicals.

When they walked in all of the lab tables had beaker of various sizes and shapes on them all clear and glass. Mrs. Krene as they all took seats on the stools behind their tables said, “Today we’re going to do a simple reaction combination. The goal of this is to get the liquid in your beaker to behave a certain way and become a certain color. We are not working with dangerous chemicals today, but that said if you do mix them wrong you might regret it. Go too fast and you’ll make a mess that you have to clean up.” She started walking around handing out small test tubs of liquids to each table along with instructions. “The partners that finish first and correctly will get to skip class on Saturday.” She grabbed a stop watch, “You may all begin now.”

Parker grabbed the instructions reading them over as Ariah said, “So what do we do first?” Parker indicated one of the liquids and they got to work. The goal was to fill the beaker up with the right order of chemicals if you put them in wrong it could explode. None of the chemicals were harmful as long they didn’t get in the eye, but the explosion would leave a mess on the table. They got to work and at first all of it was going good. Parker did the following two mixes then Ariah did another. She picked up a fourth when she said, “So this one next?”

She started to pour it in just as Parker reading the instructions said, “wait… slower!” He was too late though. Ariah poured it all in and Parker moved to grab the tube that she had only that made her drop it right into the beaker. Making the reactions explode suddenly splattering all over Parker’s dress and the shirt underneath it with the explosion. Ariah had moved out of the way when he went to grab the beaker so nothing had even gotten on her clothes.

Mrs. Krene walking around saw what had happened as more of the spillover went onto the their table. “Well that’s why we go slowly with these things ladies.” She tisked looking at the mess on Parker’s dress as she said, “Go get changed Ms. Treestone, be sure you put that in the washer right away as those chemicals can stain if left in! You might as well as get into your PE clothes since that’s your next period.”

Parker groaned and Ariah as the teacher kept walking said, “Sorry!” Parker just sighed then grabbed his tablet as he hurried from the room. He ran through the halls then down the stairs out the front doors then across the way to the dorms. As he arrived at his dorm room he looked down at the dress, he doubted that the stain would come out, he’d have to ask his mom to venmo him money so he could get a new one on campus. At that same time the bells rang to signal the end of class.

He walked into the bathroom to start changing as fast as possible grabbing his gym uniform. Parker was naked, the chemical had leaked through the dress to his panties too. He was about to pull on a new pair of dark blue panties when bathroom door opened and Ariah said, “Parker I’m so-” She stopped dead looking at Parker the obvious sign that he was not a girl bulging in the panties that he had quickly pulled up.

* Ariah *

As soon as the school bell rang to end the class Ariah hurried out of the room. Mrs. Krene had given them a C on the assignment which would make Parker pretty angry she figured. Mainly because Parker was really into all of the science stuff and Ariah just found it a little boring. It was definitely her weak spot, yet she liked working with Parker and being her lab partner. In truth over the last week she had really started to feel something exciting for Parker. While she walked faster than everyone else through the school halls she knew that she did so for a reason. She wanted to apologize to Parker really badly, because she was really starting to like her a lot. Though the feelings were confused with feelings for Harper as well. She liked both girls for totally different reasons though.

Realizing that she liked girls wasn’t all that surprising she knew about girls. Had been raised in a house of girls surrounded by other girls naked all the time. She knew how their bodies worked and was comfortable with the idea of kissing and touching anther girl. Though boys did interest her as well she had to admit. Especially with the memory of asking to see a boys penis before and being so fascinated by it. Ariah figured that whatever happened here at school would be something that she wanted to have happen. Experimenting with Parker would be a lot of fun, and also with Harper if she wanted to date a younger girl.

For the past two days now though Ariah had wanted to kiss Parker more than anyone else. She had almost done it yesterday as well. They had been laying on Parker’s bed playing games on their Switch systems and the other girl had been so close to her and smelled so nice. She had almost done it when they had looked at each other. Her heart had been pounding in her chest, and she had that squishy feeling between her legs that she got lately when looking at or thinking about someone she liked. So yeah if Parker was mad at her she’d never forgive herself.

That was why she ran from the halls of the school over to the dorm and into their dorm room as fast as her skinny legs would carry her. Parker was not in the room, but she heard a sound from the bathroom. Quickly without a thought she opened the door, and as she looked at Parker standing in the center of the bathroom she said, “Parker I’m so-” then stopped talking when she took in all of the other girl’s body. Parker had a flat chest of course, little nipples about the size of dimes that were almost the same color as the skin on her chest, a slightly inward belly button, but Parker also had a penis. Parker had a penis? Ariah felt her entire head spin in circles as she took in the two seconds she saw the organ. It was nestled next to a small ball sack not erect, the head covered with skin unlike the one other one she had ever seen. It was roughly two inches as well. Parker had a penis! What the fuck?

Parker pulling the panties on said, “I can explain Ariah!” She…he? It? Was Parker Trans? Did Preston allow Trans students? Harper was pretty sure it didn’t.

“E-explain? Y-you have a penis!”

Parker grabbed her arm pulling her out of the bathroom into their bedroom closing the bathroom door, “I know I do, but does the whole world have to know?” Ariah studied her… him? Parker softly said, “Look we’ve got PE in a few minutes can we talk after that?”

Ariah studied Parker quickly again her eyes going to the panties that the girl or boy had on. You could see his bulge clearly as he started to pull the gym shorts on. Ariah cleared her head which took a moment then she said, “Y-yeah s-sure… a-are you a boy? Or what?”

Parker pulled on his...her gym shirt saying, “I’m a boy.” Ariah nodded that at least cleared up some of it. “After PE.”

Ariah gave a nod then went into the bathroom in a daze. Ariah started to change into he gym uniform slowly. She stood there for a moment and jumped a little when Amy opened the bathroom door to head for the toilet. She stopped when she saw Ariah standing there in just her panties and under shirt gym uniform in hand. “Hey Ariah you okay?”

Ariah jumped a little again, “Yeah… Yeah fine!” She wanted to tell Amy that Parker had a penis, but she didn’t. She liked Parker quite a lot, had started to become friends with her… him. This was just so strange, but she’d trust that Parker had an explanation for all of it. She finished getting dressed then walked out of the bathroom to see that Parker was already gone. Her mind went back to that moment to seeing the boys penis nestled against his small sack. She had to admit that it had been kind of cute in a way. She wanted to see it again, to really see it not just for a few seconds.

Ariah headed out to the gymnasium catching up with Amy and Ellison. The latter of the two said, “Where’s Parker?”

“S-she uh went ahead.” She had almost wanted to say he, but had managed to catch herself. When she walked into the gym she saw Parker sitting just to the edge of the other girls in their class. She walked over sitting down next to him as she softly whispered, “After class...” Parker only gave one small nod just as the bell rang. Today they had to run a three mile sprint out on the field for PE, by the time it was over they were all sweaty and ready to collapse. Some of the girls stayed to use the gyms showers since they were communal. You could take a quick shower to get the sweat off before going to do other things if you wanted. Those girls had brought changes of clothes for after school.

Ariah had practice in an hour so she didn’t see the point of taking a shower until after that as she was going to get sweaty again anyways. She had to catch up to Parker who was already heading back for the dorms as he had finished the three mile run before her. As she jogged up to him still feeling tired she said, “So are you a transgender?”

Parker looked around then shook his head, “In our room.” Ariah just gave a nod as they walked together silently. In the dorm room with the door closed Parker said, “I’m a boy not transgender.”

“But you’re at an all girls school.”

Parker gave a small nod, “I lied, my parents lied too in order to help me get into the school.”

He sat down on the edge of his bed as Ariah said, “Y-you’re really a boy? I mean you don’t want to be a girl?” He gave another nod, “and I- you’ve seen me in my- and the other-” Her entire face went red as she remembered a couple of times in the bathroom. Then she sat down on her own bed as Parker shifted on his. They were quiet for a moment then Ariah said, “Why?”

Parker grunted, “Why? Because Preston is the best school in the city for someone like me! There is no private or public school as good as it for grades six through eight. That’s why.”

Ariah studied him, “So you’re uh what gay or something?”

Parker shook his head, “That’d make things easier I guess...” his cheeks flushed, “But no I’m not gay… this past week has made that very clear to me.”

Ariah felt her own cheeks suddenly flush as the way that he looked at her, then she got angry at him too. “You’re seeing us all naked and in clothing that is private!” Parker still flushed gave a small nod, “You… you saw my vagina more than once this past week!” She stopped for a moment then said, “Oh that’s why you’re always rushing out of the bathrooms and trying to do things when no one else does them!”

Parker swallowed, “I don’t want to look. I try my best to be out of everyone’s way. You have no idea how hard its been uh for me.”

Ariah’s eyes met his, then she looked down at his middle without moving her head then back up at his eyes again, “I bet.”

Parker sighed, “I-its not… I-I didn’t come here to do something like that! I… I would have… I-I’m sorry...”

Ariah could see it in his eyes he was afraid, “You know I could report you, get you out of school then I’ll be the smartest sixth grader.” Parker nodded and she crossed her legs looking at him, “Or I could keep your secret.” In her mind she was racing through the possibilities. This was her chance to learn about boys, to really learn about them! Best of all she’d be the only one to know that there was a boy at their school. No one else would know this secret it would be just hers and Parker’s only.

Parker was a smart boy, “What would I have to do for you to keep my secret.”

Ariah smiled a small satisfied smile, he was hers fully, “You’d have to teach me all about boys.”

Parker flushed, “What’s there to know? We’re not all that comp-”

She cut him off, “Not that, I mean all about boys.” Her eyes went again to his middle and Parker shifted. “You’ll be my boyfriend and let me explore your body whenever I want to...”

Parker again shifted and said, “O-okay.. I uh thought… well there would be more to the blackmail than that...”

Ariah said, “If you weren’t already uncomfortable, and if you hadn’t really tried to stay out of our way or avoid seeing me and the other two girls you share a bathroom with this would all be over. I’ll help you keep your secret, and make sure that you don’t get any peeks at Amy and Ellison that you shouldn’t get.”

Parker gave a small nod, “W-what about you?”

Ariah shrugged, “If I’m going to learn about you, why couldn’t you learn about me?”

“Strange blackmail...”

Ariah’s cheeks went red as she said, “I-I don’t want-” she sighed, “I want to be your girlfriend Parker, not your blackmailer. We’re… I like you… there are you happy!?”

Parker flushed again, it was really cute, and now that she knew he was a boy she could see it as well. How she had missed it was beyond her, well other than her mind said he was a girl because he dressed like one. Also he was at an all girls school on top of that. “I like you too Ariah. I didn’t think I’d make friends here… didn’t think I’d fool anyone for long.”

Ariah nodded, “I’ll help you be more like a girl, but when we’re alone in this room...” Parker swallowed as she finished then she said, “Lets seal our deal with a kiss before I go to practice.” She stood up as Parker did as well. He was roughly two inches shorter than her, but when standing that really wasn’t all that big of a difference. His sea green eyes were beautiful as they met her eyes. Those little freckles underneath them, that small button nose, his full lips. He was a very beautiful boy, dressed like a girl it was easy to see why he could fool them all.

Softly Parker said, “I-I’ve never kissed a girl before..”

“I’ve never had a kiss either...” They both flushed then awkwardly they leaned in to kiss one another and bumped noses. They giggled then turned sideways the same way again bumping noses. Ariah took hold of Parker’s head keeping it straight as she leaned over turning her own to rest her lips to his. His lips were soft and delicate, warm to the touch as her own pressed to them. Butterflies took flight in her stomach at the feeling of his lips touching her own. It was a simple light touch of their lips pressed together, but it was enough to make her heart thump a thousand times faster. She pulled back opening her eyes meeting his again.

Parker softly said, “I’d like to try that again sometime...”

Ariah giggled, “yeah me too…” they just stood there staring at one another for another minute or so. “I’ve wanted to do that for two days.”

Parker flushed, “me too. I like you a lot Ariah.”

“Me too...” They leaned in again to kiss. This time Parker’s lips pressed more firmly to her own the feeling left her breathless again as they broke the kiss. His hand was resting on her shoulder softly stroking it as Ariah said, “We’re definitely doing that again...” Parker smiled with her and then she looked at the alarm clock, “Oh shit practice.” She kissed his cheek then, “After dinner we’ll talk some more about all of this and how it’ll work.” Parker gave a nod that she saw only as she ran out of the room not wanting to be late to practice, unaware that it was going to give her even more confusing feelings.

As she ran to the practice field still in her gym clothes it gave Ariah a little time to think about things. Parker wasn’t a girl, but a boy. A boy that was sleeping in the same room as her. He slept just a few feet away from her! A real boy in her room every night! He had slept there every night and not done anything inappropriate, she already got what kind of boy Parker was. It was clear that he was who he said he was. She paused in her running slowing as she thought about that. A boy in the bed next to hers, that meant a boy who got boners right? She flushed with excitement at the thought. She was just starting puberty, and anyone who said that girls her age didn't’ get horny or think about sex as much as boys was stupid. She had a lot of all new confusing feelings about both boys and girls.

She had thought Parker was a girl, but maybe subconsciously she had thought he was a boy? Arriving at the practice field she realized as she looked at Harper that no that wasn’t the case at all. Harper was clearly a girl, just by looking at her body you could tell that and a part of Ariah still really badly wanted to kiss Harper too. She liked looking at Harper in her gym clothes. The same gray shirt that Ariah wore, with the same black shorts, like all the girls she wore knee high socks too still. The shirt was tight enough that it showed off the shape of Harper’s small breasts. She had even gotten curious the other day about Jordan’s larger breasts and what they must feel like. So it was entirely possible that she liked both sexes.

Arriving at the practice field she was lined up with the other girls on her team as Harper began to go over the drill she wanted them to run today. In a few days they were going to be playing their first game and Ariah couldn’t wait to actually play against another team. Her eyes caught Harper’s for a moment and the older teenager smiled at Ariah once, making her flush. Yeah her feelings were just a little confusing. As they started doing the drills her mind went back to Parker again, the fact that he was really a boy. Not a boy that wanted to be a girl, nor a boy that liked other boys, but a real boy who liked girls. A boy who liked her, who maybe got stiffies because of her.

Ariah hated to admit it, but seeing girls was boring, she had seen her sisters so many times she knew what to expect. Seeing a boy though, especially a really cute one like Parker… “Ariah pay attention.” She grunted in shock as she almost ran right into another girl on the team unaware that they had stopped moving in the formation. She sighed and shook her head she really needed to focus on the drills not on Parker. She gave Harper an apology and got her head back into the drills. They finished up just as the sun was starting to go down about thirty minutes before the first dinner bell would sound.

Harper pulled them all into a half circle with her at the head of it, “okay tomorrow we’re going to do a simple three on three with one alternate practice game for you to get the feel of how to tag another player. That’s all I’ve got for today, you’re all good to go.” As they started to go Harper said, “Ariah can we talk for a moment?”

Ariah gave a small sigh she might have known that Harper wouldn’t just let her distraction go. While the other girls started to head off she felt anxious about seeing Parker again so she tried to get out of it as fast as possible, “S-sorry for earlier really Harper I didn’t mean to get distracted.”

Harper smiled slightly then said, “I know… its not about that I was… well wondering if on Sunday you wanted to maybe hang out together?”

Ariah swallowed and felt a slight quickening of her heart, “Hang out?”  
Harper shrugged, “If you don’t its not a big deal… I just thought...” She sighed, “That we might play some games or something...” Why was Harper nervous? She was not only older than Ariah, but more beautiful too.

“Sure… I’d like that...” She felt her own cheeks heat as she looked up at Harper who was roughly six inches taller than her.

Harper smiled, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable...”

Ariah shook her head, “Its not that its… confusing… I… I’m not as… well other girls have more...”

Harper stepped closer, her eyes going around the field for a moment then she leaned down and quickly kissed Ariah on the lips just once softly, her kiss though was one of maturity and experience, it lingered on Ariah’s lips as she pulled back, “I like you Ariah, not other girls.”

Ariah flushed, “M-me too.” It was true Harper was the only girl she liked at the school, well now she was since Ariah knew that Parker was really a boy.

“I want to get to know you better.” The fact that she was twelve and Harper fifteen didn’t even enter Ariah’s mind, here at Preston it didn’t seem like such a difference. They were going to the same school, in the same halls, had the same dinner and even breakfast. Yeah Harper was older, more experienced, but Ariah knew just by how she acted that she’d never make Ariah do something she wasn’t ready for. The problem was that Ariah liked Parker too, and that was even more complex with the revelation of the boys secret. “So then Sunday’s a date?”

Ariah agreed, “Yeah Sunday.” She smiled then said, “I’ll see you tomorrow I won’t be as distracted...”

Harper said, “Good I don’t want you to get hurt out there, even though its tag you can still get hurt.” The look on Harper’s face said it all, she really did care about Ariah. They’d only really known each other for four days, but that was the point of the hang out on Sunday to get to know one another even better. She started back for the dorms, there was someone else that she needed to get to know better as well and it would start tonight after dinner.

* Harper *

As Ariah ran off to the dorm buildings Harper let out a small breath of relief. The moment she had asked Ariah out she had felt her nerves fluttering. She could remember last year, with Jaylen asking the older girl to hang out with her. When Jaylen had made the first move later that night Harper had been nervous and a little intimated by the older more experienced girl. Now Harper knew what it was like on the other side, and it was just as nerve wrecking honestly. She had thought because Ariah was three years younger than her that it’d make it easier, instead it had made it harder. She had debated with herself if the looks that Ariah had given her these past few days had been just looks of a player getting to know her coach or more. It was possible that she was reading it all wrong, but she had to ask because her own feelings were quickly overtaking things. Jaylen was almost a distant thought at this point, though she had figured out yesterday exactly why Jaylen had wanted that girl Lina on her team. Natalie had seen Jaylen and Lina making out on one of the benches behind the dorms one evening and told Harper about it.

She was picking up the balls from practice when Jaylen spoke from a little behind her and off to the side, “A little young isn’t she?”

“Not any younger than Lina compared to you.” She said turning back to look at Jaylen.

Jaylen said, “twelve and fourteen are pretty big in age differences when all things are considered. I mean Lina is nearly fifteen in a few weeks and you’re almost sixteen. Trying out out do me by dating even younger? Girl’s probably not even got any grass on the field.”

Harper grunted, “Like that matters to you. I’m not trying to out do you Jaylen. I like Ariah, she’s… well she’s interesting. I guess we both moved on.”

Jaylen gave a small nod, “Yeah guess so, just don’t be surprised if you find out she’s a child still.”  
Harper as Jaylen started to walk off said, “She can’t be any more childish than you and your fear of commitment.” Jaylen stopped for a second then continued on not turning around to look at her. Harper grunted then went to finish picking up the rest of the stuff from the field. She was putting it away in the equipment room off of the gym when she saw Maeve resting against the wall by the gym, “What’s up?”  
Maeve stood up as she said, “Not much just needed a break from Kristie’s drama.”

“What happened?”

Maeve shrugged, “Her boyfriend left her a message, asshole dumped her over a fucking text. Something about her being so far away. You know the usual shit. I thought about consoling her, but I don’t think she needs what I could offer at the moment.”

Harper chuckled, “No I imagine not, well I’m heading back to the dorms, gonna get out of these clothes then go get some dinner.”  
Maeve said, “Mind if I tag along?” Harper shook her head as the two of them started walking she continued, “How are you doing with the whole Jaylen thing?”

Harper sighed, “Good, moving on myself. That’s what Kristie’s going to do too, move on.”

“Yeah problem is for Kristie moving on would involve a really good lay from a guy that’s hotter than her previous boyfriend. Don’t see many of those laying around out here do you?” Harper shook her head, she didn’t either. “I mean you know as her roommate I could offer a good finger bang I suppose, but neither of us is really all that into girls.”

Harper as they started into the dorms caught sight of Ariah walking with Parker, the two girls were talking about something with Parker shaking her head every few seconds. Something about both of them intrigued Harper, she wasn’t sure if she liked Ariah or Parker more. They both had different things in common with her. Ariah reminded her of herself at the same age, a tomboy who wanted to be outside as much as possible. She had also developed a love of video games back then and talking with Parker for a few minutes about games was enough to tell her that she loved gaming as well. The idea that girls once thought gaming was something boys did just didn’t sit right with her or most other girls in today’s world. Parker though also had a love of reading and that was something that Harper had talked with her about, she liked fantasy just like Harper.

As they walked in Maeve said, “You think those two are hooking up yet?”

Harper said, “Which two?”

“Parker and Ariah? They’re both girls, cute, and clearly like each other.” Harper hadn’t even thought about that. If they were then why had Ariah agreed to hang with her and the kiss as well? Maybe Ariah was as confused as Harper herself was. She had never been interested in a girl as young as Ariah or Parker, yet now two came along that both interested her the same year? It was going to be a strange school year for sure. She just had no idea how in less than a weeks time it would end up being the strangest school year of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

* Parker *  
  
  
Parker paced the small dorm room for a few minutes after Ariah left to go to practice. He was trying to remain calm, to try and figure this all out. His heart had stopped racing finally as the feeling of Ariah’s lips pressed to his own finally left his memory at least for the time being. He had softened as well though his erection in his gym shorts had been harder to make go away as every few seconds he’d start to think about how soft Ariah’s lips were or how the blue in her eyes was more present than the green when he was that close to them. He couldn’t believe that he had actually kissed her either. More than that was the fact that she had wanted him to kiss her as much as he had wanted to kiss her.  
  
It was the rest though, the fact that she knew the truth. He texted his mom letting her know what had happened and as he stopped pacing he went to his phone looking over her messages. Now having a mom that was different than most moms was sometimes a blessing. He knew if other adults or even some kids found out about his mom’s attractions, or how she had met his dad they’d try and pull Parker from the house right away. His mom wasn’t some kind of animal, she was a mother first and foremost and that had nothing to do with her sexual preferences. What it did offer Parker and his brothers also was a perspective on sex that most kids didn’t get.  
  
He started reading the message again:  
  
Parker: _Mom, Ariah walked in on me changing in the bathroom and knows I’m a boy._  
  
Mom: _Well that’s not too surprising someone was bound to eventually find out that you are a boy, it was going to happen with you living in such tight quarters._  
  
Parker: _Then why did you let me even try this if you knew I was going to get caught in the first few weeks!_  
  
Mom: _Sweetie is she running to the teachers?_  
  
Parker: _No, at least I don’t think so, she wants to talk about it. I think she blackmailed me into being her boyfriend._  
  
Mom: _* Smiley Face * I see, if you’re uncomfortable Parker I can come get you._  
  
Parker: _No I’m fine. I like Ariah a lot mom._  
  
Mom: _I see, and are you trying to see this girl naked? You’re not sneaking peeks or barging in on her when she’s in private are you?_  
  
Parker: * _blush face * NO! I was taught better than that. We kissed._  
  
Mom: _my boys first kiss… did you record it?_  
  
Parker: _MOM!_  
  
Mom: _* laugh face * Was it a nice kiss?_  
  
Parker: _Yes. I really like Ariah, and she wants to help me keep my secret I think, but she wants to do more than kiss I think. She’s curious about boys._  
  
Mom: _Yes most girls start to get really curious about boys around twelve. Only do what you’re comfortable with Parker, not anymore than that you understand? Its your body, not hers. Ariah might be more comfortable with exploring things that you’re not ready to. I know you don’t want to hear about it, but when I was with your father I let him set our pace what he was ready for. Ariah might be ready for more than you, or you might be ready for more than her. You’re both the same age so you need to set the pace together, don’t let her push you too far and don’t you push her too far._  
  
Parker: _I know mom, I knew talking with you would help me. I love you!_  
  
Mom: _I love you too sweetie. If you need help or if you need to leave let me know I’ll have your dad come get you._  
  
  
  
Parker put his phone away after he read the messages again. The messages reminded him of the hardest conversation he had ever had with his dad and mom. It had happened after he had learned what his mom was when he was seven. He had come home after hearing about a teacher who had been arrested for being a pedophile. Now at seven Parker had only heard that word once, and it had been his twin brothers talking about his mom. Evan and Ethan had been explaining something to him about why their mom was so different than other moms and one of them had said for the other to not use the word pedophile. So Parker had come home that afternoon afraid that his mom was going to be arrested and when they had sat him down she had asked, “Why are you afraid that I’m going to be arrested Parker?”  
  
Parker could remember it really well still, he had been in his school uniform still as elementary required uniforms. Just a simple polo shirt that was white and blue shorts that went to his knees. His mom and dad had both sat down with him on the couch as he said, “Because Mr. Lewis was arrested for being a pedophile and Ethan said that you were a pedophile.” He had at seven not really known what the word meant, though he had known enough to know that it was bad if you got arrested for being it.  
  
A look had passed at the time between his parents then his dad had gently touched his knee, “Your mom’s not going anywhere Parker. Mr. Lewis wasn’t arrested because he was a pedophile he was arrested because he did something really bad. He made a kid in your school do something that she didn’t want to do.”  
  
Parker seriously had said, “Like what? Can teachers get arrested for making you clean the class room?”  
  
His mom always the better at handling things said, “No sweetie, Mr. Lewis did something really bad, he made a girl do things she didn’t want to do. Remember what your dad and I talked with you about what’s yours to touch but not anyone else can without your permission?”  
  
Parker had nodded he did remember that, “Yeah I remember.”  
  
“Well Mr. Lewis touched that girl without her permission in places that she didn’t want to be touched.” Years later he’d figure out that what his mom had actually not told him was that Mr. Lewis had grabbed the girl after a class, taken her back to his house and tied her up. That he had done the same thing to another girl and to a woman as well as his wife more than once. “Mr. Lewis was a bad man Parker. He wasn’t arrested because he was a pedophile, but because he was a bad man who did bad things to girls.”  
Parker had then said, “Uh mom what is a pedophile?”  
  
His dad had cleared his throat and his mom said, “A pedophile is a person who is attracted to prepubescent or early pubescent children.”  
  
Parker had thought with all of his might of a seven year old who was above average compared to most others, “So you want to have sex with kids? Dad’s not a kid.”  
  
His mom had laughed then and his dad had just sighed as if he knew what was coming, “Yeah he is.” Then she had squeezed Parker’s shoulder, “I’ll try and explain this even though you’re really young and it might take you a few years to understand it all.” It had taken him till he was nine to really get what his mom had said next, “Just because someone is attracted to a certain thing it doesn’t mean that they are going to go crazy if they don’t have it, or that they’re going to force themselves upon that which they find attractive. Some people are bad people, some people are good people, and what you find attractive doesn’t define if you’re good or bad, its what you do with the attraction that does. Your dad and I fell in love with each other. What I find attractive has nothing to do with my love for your dad or you or your brothers. Have I ever done something inappropriate to you or any of your friends? Or your brothers or their friends?” Parker had shaken his head no. “That’s right because I know the difference between permission given and not given. Some people don’t and those are the bad people Parker. When you get older you’re going to find that you want to give permission to someone else for them to touch you in places that only you touch you right now. If that person’s your age or around it then that’s wonderful. If that person is older then we’ll have another conversation at that time.”  
  
That had been years ago and as the years had gone on Parker had noticed things about his mom, things that other kids didn’t. She liked boys his age, but not her own boys. Which made sense if you thought about it, she had raised them after all. His friends though more than once he had seen how his mom treated them, and it was different than other moms treated him when he stayed over. Yet there was never ever anything sexual about it. His two best friends from elementary had both thought that his mom was just the best of all the moms. She had been to Parker too, and now at eleven nearly twelve he got why. She had given him what he needed, known what boys his age were like, and most of all she was supportive. Her attraction had made her a better mom as far as Parker was concerned and his brothers both agreed.  
  
So his mom’s words about Ariah and what do made sense, this was the time of his life when he should start to explore that kind of stuff. He liked the idea of kissing Ariah, of being closer to her. He wasn’t sure if he was going to have sex or not, but he was open to the idea of it. Even potentially with an adult if it was the right adult. He really just wanted to be with Ariah, but Harper did complicate things. Yeah he had thoughts about other girls at the school too how could he not? They were everywhere and he was a boy who was starting to enter puberty. His thoughts were still all over the place when the bedroom door opened and Ariah walked in.  
  
She looked sweaty from running at practice her chestnut brown hair was matted in places with sweat and her cheeks were flushed red. She stopped when she saw him and said, “You’re still in your gym clothes? I bet you stink now!”  
  
Parker looked down at his gym clothes and said, “I was uh thinking.”  
  
Ariah nodded, “Well I’m taking a shower, then you’re taking a shower after me before we go to dinner I’m not sitting with a stinky boy.”  
  
Parker flushed as he said, “D-don’t…”  
  
Ariah pressed a finger into his chest, “I’m not stupid Parker, I won’t call you a boy anywhere but in private with you. Now I smell so excuse me while I take a shower.”  
  
As she walked past him Parker said, “Okay…” He felt flustered because she was reminding him of his mom right now. He didn’t have any sexual attraction to his mom, but he was well aware that there were certain things about his mom that he liked a lot. Her ability to take charge of a situation was something that he had always liked about her. His dad had as well, more than once on family trips his mom had taken charge of the situation when something went wrong. Not that his dad was a pushover, just that his mom knew how to get things done. She also knew how to get all three of her sons to move their asses.  
  
He heard the shower going a moment later as he went over to his dresser and pulled out clothes to wear. About ten minutes later the door opened and Ariah stepped into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her, “Go on.” She gestured for the bathroom. He started to walk past her with his clothes but Ariah grabbed all of it other than the panties, “Leave your clothes here.” Parker started to protest but she said, “The bathrooms all steamy they’ll just get wet.” He sighed, now she sounded even more like his mom.  
  
Parker checked the lock to the other dorm room but didn’t bother with the lock to the room he shared with Ariah. His secret with her was out there really wasn’t any point to it. He undressed quickly as he started the shower, she was right it was really steamy in the bathroom and was only going to get worse as he took his shower too. Parker didn’t take a long one, he was too nervous to stand in the shower and rub his penis and even too nervous to be erect honestly. He finished with the shower still feeling his nerves about walking into the dorm room in just a pair of light pink panties. Yet after he combed his hair that was exactly what he did.  
  
As he stepped into the room Ariah was sitting at her desk, she didn’t turn to look at him as she said, “I put your stuff on your bed.” She was dressed in a tee-shirt and jeans. Parker grabbed his jeans first, they were of course girls jeans, the hearts on the back pockets were enough of a sign of that. He was buttoning the jeans when Ariah turned to look at him, her eyes went over his bare chest for a moment then she looked at his jeans before saying, “So do you like wearing girls clothes?”  
  
Parker shrugged, “They’re not much different than boys clothes.. I mean clothes are clothes.”  
  
Ariah stood up and went over to her dresser where she pulled out a white half-top that was tight and clearly designed to be an undershirt as it was more like a sports bra than a shirt. “Really. Here wear this for the evening. I noticed you don’t have any.” Parker took the under shirt pulling it on then putting his other shirt on as well. “Ready?”  
  
“Yeah sure, why am I wearing this?”  
Ariah smiled, “If you’re going to dress like a girl of twelve you should at least fully dress like one.”  
  
“Uh I’m not twelve yet...”  
  
Ariah nodded, “Yeah I know, you’re not twelve for another two months, but still if your mom knew anything about girls at that age she’d know that we all wear these.” She tapped his chest once as if to indicate the undershirt.  
  
Parker sighed, “She did suggest them more than once, but I didn’t want to wear one… still don’t.” He pulled at it slightly and Ariah giggled before grabbing his hand pulling him out of the dorm room. They walked together holding hands down the hall, “Should we be holding hands?”  
  
Ariah said, “You’re my friend, girls hold each other’s hands all the time and it doesn’t mean anything. If you’re going to pull this off Parker, you’re going to have to listen to and trust me. So far you’ve done a really good job, but now that I know I can see your flaws. You kind of walk like a boy.”  
  
Parker softly whispered to her, “I have balls I can’t help it.”  
  
Ariah giggled and pulled him closer to her as she said, “Yeah, yeah I get it, come on...” They walked in silence for a bit then Ariah said, “I do by the way think its bullshit that they don’t let boys in.”  
Parker smiled, “My mom was all uh crazy about it. She was actually the one who sort of put the idea in my head, but I ran way far ahead of her with it when I got the idea. You’re really going to not tell anyone?”  
  
Ariah nodded, “Nope I won’t tell anyone Parker, as long as you give me what I want.”  
  
“A threat?”  
  
Ariah flushed, “That was supposed to be a joke and uh whats the word… my sister used it...”  
  
“Innuendo?” Ariah gave a nod, “You were trying to make me feel sexually excited?”  
  
Again another nod then she squeezed his hand as they walked past a group of girls exciting the cafeteria. “Lets get something to go and eat in our room so we can talk some more privately.” You were allowed to take dinner back to your room as long as you brought the tray back the following morning so that the dishes could be cleaned. Tonight they were serving meatloaf with corn and green beans. They both got trays that had the tops so that they could take them back to the dorm. After getting their food they headed back over to the dorm rooms. A couple of other kids had done the same thing tonight as it was Friday and there were only four classes tomorrow. Physical Education and Science both didn’t meet on Saturdays.  
  
In their dorm room they both sat at Parker’s desk as they started to eat Parker said, “Can I take this under top off now?”  
  
Ariah giggled, “So now do you still think that girls clothes and boys are the same?”  
  
Parker sighed, “Not all of it is the same, but you know boys have to wear a cup...”  
  
Ariah nodded, “I get it now that’s why you don’t want to play any of the sports! You’re afraid of getting your nuts kicked or hit...” Parker nodded as well then she giggled, “A girl with balls for real!”  
  
Parker shook his head but felt a small smile on his cheeks too, “Y-you’re really okay with this? I bet Amy or Ellison would freak out if they knew...” He shifted thinking about having seen Amy in just her training bra and panties made him start to stiffen. Those little bumps had been so very inviting. Then he remembered that he had seen Ariah’s slit for a few seconds twice over the past few days.  
  
Ariah said, “I think they might be okay with it.” She studied him for a moment then said, “You do make a pretty girl, but you make a pretty boy too...”  
  
Parker flushed, “Boys aren’t supposed to be pretty.”  
  
“Says who?”  
  
He shrugged, “Other boys, I’ve always looked this way. I think its why I have a hard time making boy friends, I only ever really had two and now they’re off doing their own things.” His brothers were good looking, so was his dad, but Parker was the only boy in the family who looked like his mother. The twins both looked like their father, even had the same gestures as him. Parker had gotten his mom’s looks other than his eye color. He looked so much like her that he had been mistaken for a girl when he was younger before the first hair cut. “Its kind of what made me think I could do this how often I’ve been mistaken for a girl before you really look at me… the clothes just make people not look too closely.”  
  
Ariah nodded as she studied him some more, “I could see it, you fooled me until this afternoon. Of course when your voice gets lower it’ll be harder to pretend.”  
  
He agreed, “Yeah, but my plan was to only go to Preston for three years, there’s a mixed private school for high school students that’s just as good on the other side of town. I thought I could come here for three years, then go there for the last four.”  
  
Ariah went back to her food, “Good plan, horrible idea.” Parker chuckled then she turned back to look at him, “I don’t want to hold any power over you, so I swear I won’t tell anyone and I’ll help you cover for it.”  
  
“If I do what?”  
  
“No if’s Parker. All that stuff earlier it was a joke,” she flushed, “other than the liking you part. I really do like you. I really did want to kiss you.” She sighed, “But not just you.” Then after a second pause she said, “but no blackmail, I will help you and all you have to do is be my friend like you already are.”  
Parker smiled, “Okay, and Ariah I really like you too.”  
  
As they finished eating Ariah said, “So how many girls here do you like?”  
  
Parker putting his tray with hers on his desk said, “What do you mean? I like you.”  
She shook her head, “That’s not an answer to the question. Come on you’re attracted to girls right?” He gave a nod wondering where she was going with this, “so how many girls in this school make you uh you know… uh well uh get a boner.” Her cheeks went red which Parker found cute which caused his own to go red as his penis got stiff at the mention of it getting stiff by a cute girl.  
  
He cleared his throat as he moved over to his bed to lay down on it that was more comfortable than sitting with a boner. “I don’t-” his eyes met hers as she leaned back in her chair looking at him, “you really want to know? Won’t you like get jealous or something?” Ariah shook her head and Parker sighed, he wasn’t sure if he believed her or not. “Okay… lets see, uh Amy, Ellison, Harper, Natalie, Jordan, um whats her name the girl with the glasses?”  
  
Ariah said, “Maeve?”  
  
“Yeah Maeve, Kennedy, um Alissa….”  
  
“Which one?”  
  
Parker flushed, “Both of them? I think that’s everyone… oh um Ms. Reader.”  
  
Ariah put her feet up on his bed studying him. For a moment he thought that she was going to be mad at him, or berate him for liking so many girls. The truth was that he liked looking at all of them he didn’t plan on actually being with any of them. Most of them would probably freak out if they knew that he was a boy. All of them would stop being so open around him for sure and more than one of them would probably run to the adults and tell on him. Ariah though wasn’t like those other girls, “Hmm I could see why you like most of those girls. You know besides Harper you named almost all the straight girls that hang around with her or us.”  
  
Parker shrugged, “I’m sure I find some of the not straight girls attractive too...”  
  
Ariah was quite for a moment then she said, “Harper kissed me earlier on the rugby field.”  
  
Parker felt both turned on and jealous at the same time. He wasn’t sure if he was jealous though of Ariah or of Harper. “I-I see did you like it?”  
  
Ariah moved to lay down on his bed next to him as she did she took his hand though putting it behind her head as she rested next to him. Parker felt his heartbeat increase, as he also felt a slight twitch from his penis as well which was still erect in the panties he wore under his jeans. Ariah smelled nice as well with her this close to him. After a moment she said, “Movies make it all look so easy you meet someone and fall for them and that’s it.”  
  
Parker agreed, “Yeah...”  
  
Ariah said, “I really like you Parker, but I like Harper also…  
  
Parker looking up at their dorm ceiling said, “Well that’s okay. You don’t have to choose.”  
  
Ariah turned then to rest on her side looking at him, “You do realize that you’re strange right Parker? I mean no boy would willingly dress like a girl to get into a good school just because he’s not being challenged at his public school.”  
  
Parker sighed, “Yeah my dad said the same thing. I think it was the idea that I might be able to actually pull it off that made me want to try. It was exciting. Until I got here it didn’t even occur to me that I’d be seeing girls in their underwear or even naked maybe. I was just so excited about the idea that I might be able to pull it off that I forgot that I was a boy till that first school day.” He twisted so that he was on his side as well looking right at Ariah. “Pretty dumb of me huh?”  
  
Ariah giggled, which made him too as she said, “Yeah especially if you’re not gay which you’re clearly not. Although Amy thinks that you are...”  
  
Parker gulped, “W-what do you mean? I thought-”  
  
She interrupted him, “She thinks that you’re a girl who likes girls. You do realize that we have seen you checking us out right? A few girls have even been checking you out, but they think you’re a girl...”  
  
Parker flushed as he said, “I thought I was-”  
  
Ariah stopped him with, “I’ve seen more than one girl checking me out, you’re not the only one checking others out Parker. I’ve checked you out a few times before I knew about your sex. Harper has too, and so have a few other girls at the school.”  
  
He gulped then rolled onto his back as he said, “Great so I need to get better at hiding my attractions.”  
  
Ariah said, “I wouldn’t worry about it, Amy found it flattering even if she doesn’t like girls. We’re all girls here there’s no boys so its more of admiring what each other has. That’s how I look at it.”  
  
Parker grunted, “Only I’m not really a girl.”  
  
“That’s just our little secret.” Maybe she could tell he was about to say something, because Ariah leaned over then and kissed his lips. “Sealed with a kiss.” Then she slipped off of the bed as she headed for her dresser again, “I’m going to put on my pajamas in the bathroom. I’ll knock before I come back in here so that you’re decent too.” Parker gave a nod as she headed off to the bathroom. He slipped off of his bed undressing quickly before grabbing his onesie.  
  
He looked down at his erection, it was pointing straight up at his face as he studied it, the little four inches begging for attention. He grabbed the panda onesie pulling it on as he finished zipping it up Ariah knocked on the door, “I’m good.”  
  
She stepped into the room in a tee-shirt and pajama shorts studying him. Her eyes rested on his middle for a second. Parker thought about hiding the stiffy with his hand over it but he didn’t. Softly Ariah said, “I don’t know why, but it looks so cute making that little tent...” She flushed then kissed his cheek.  
  
Parker said, “I-if you want to see it..”  
  
Ariah shook her head, “Not yet… I-I want to know my confusing feelings first Parker. For both you and Harper. I want to just be friends and see what happens.”  
  
“Okay.” he moved to sit on his bed as he said, “Friends who kiss?”  
  
Ariah giggled as she leaned over and kiss his cheek again, “Yeah, and hold hands too.” They both went to their beds then with Ariah turning off the light. As they got under their covers she said, “We can do it Parker, keep your secret together. I’ll be your look out during important matters, its what a good friend would do.”  
  
Parker twisted on his bed to look at her across their small room, “Thanks Ariah, and I’ll um help you with Harper if you really like her too...” They both drifted into sleep eventually just trying to work through all of this that was happening. Parker didn’t know that this was only the beginning that before the end of September Harper would know his secret as well and the two girls would come up with a scheme to not only make the three of them money, but to help the girls at Preston Academy out. There were quite a few girls who were lonely for companionship of the male variety and more than a few who were willing to show Parker a thing or two….  
  
  
  
  
  
* Ariah *  
  
  
  
The sound of her alarm going off in her earplugs at six thirty on Saturday morning was what woke Ariah up the following day. She opened her eyes slowly just as she saw Parker slipping out of her-no his-bed. Her roommate was a boy! A BOY! It was obvious too now that she saw him slipping out of his bed. He had the most absolutely adorable little boner in his panda onesie. She had set her alarm for six-thirty on purpose, she knew that was when Parker woke up to do his bathroom stuff. She had promised herself last night that she wouldn’t peek at Parker, it wasn’t a nice thing to do after all. Yet what was the harm in watching him walk across their shared dorm room to the bathroom?  
  
His sandy brown hair was an absolute mess on his head, the boy hadn’t even bothered to run a hand through it. That would be lesson one about girls and morning hair. She knew for a fact that almost all of them would at least run a hand through her hair before going into a bathroom. The onesie looked so cute on him too, it was a girls onesie, but for some reason that only made him all the more cute. Boys were allowed to be cute right? Surely they were because Parker was really cute. Looking at him as he knocked on the bathroom door made her heart beat a little faster. Last night laying on his bed with Parker just talking had made her heart beat faster. The light kiss she had given him had as well, yeah she liked Parker, but she also liked Harper too.  
  
Her eyes again went to his middle in the onesie. She knew now why Parker had four of those and only one other type of pajamas It made sense, the onesie let him not wear panties at night and panties must be a little uncomfortable with boners. She wasn't’ sure how big it was, the tent was just pressing the onesie out slightly making it clear that the boy had a boner. Ariah knew nothing about boys she realized as she examined it. Did they always wake up with boners? That was a question on her list now. She was going to ask Parker all kinds of questions… and kiss him more too! Parker disappeared into the bathroom. A part of her wanted to go in after him to see him naked, but she could wait, she’d get to see him naked soon enough.  
  
Ariah slipped from her bed going over to her dresser and pulled out her clothes. The nice thing about Saturday was that the school let you wear your regular clothes to class as there were only three classes and they were all shortened as well so that they were done with class by lunch time. Basically they got half of Saturday off and all of Sunday from school. The system worked this way because they also got three weeks for Christmas and New Years. She pulled on a simple tee-shirt and a pleated skirt and was just finishing dressing when Parker walked into the room in just panties.  
  
He almost jumped when he saw that she was awake, then he hurried over to his dresser. Ariah giggled taking the sight of him in just a pair of dark blue panties. His bulge was obvious, and it was growing as she studied it. Somehow the boy had softened in the shower, she imagined he had masturbated. As he grabbed shorts Ariah handed him one of her pleated skirts. “You should wear a skirt today.” Parker looked at her then took the skirt studying it. She had noticed that he had no skirts other than the school ones which were long. This skirt was short going to just the middle of the thighs.  
  
Parker studied it, “Its too short if I sat wrong someone might see my um stuff.”  
  
Ariah sweetly said, “For me?” She flushed as she said it and Parker flushed too then took the skirt pulling it on. She had to admit that seeing him in a skirt and tee-shirt was nice. There was something really hot about a boy in a skirt, she figured if he was a few years older it wouldn’t be the same as it was now. At the age he was though and how feminine he looked it worked perfectly. As Parker was combing his hair Ariah said, “So how often do you wake up with a boner?”  
  
Parker flushed then said, “Most mornings. Its not always um about sex though.”  
  
Ariah shook her head, “You mean its not from dreams?”  
  
Parker shrugged, “Maybe the dream happens because it needs to get stiff… um its usually cause I gotta pee. Used to happen when I was younger too before I started even thinking about sex.”  
  
Ariah smiled, “oh… um how often do you um masturbate?”  
  
Parker turned the question back on her, “How often do you masturbate?”  
  
Ariah felt her cheeks go red as she said, “At least once every other day usually in the shower.”  
  
Parker’s eyes met hers and he said, “R-really?”  
  
Ariah hit his shoulder with her hand pushing at him, “What you think only boy get horny!”  
  
Parker shook his head as his cheeks went scarlet, “N-no… I just… at least once every other day too… i-if I wasn’t here I’d do it every day, but here I’m too scared to...”  
  
Ariah nodded and said, “I got you covered,” then she got an idea, “You could do it in your bed if you wanted to!”  
  
Parker flushed, “Only if you’re going to...” They looked at one another then both cleared their throats. They didn’t speak again as they put on their shoes. It was true though boys weren’t the only ones who started thinking about sex and all the stuff that came with it at around this age. It was exciting to think about it honestly. Her body had all these new things rushing through it and it felt nice to make herself feel good. Also now she knew that kissing Parker and Harper both felt good too, and Ariah knew it was something she wanted to do again. Seeing that boys penis on the playground last year had felt good. Seeing Parker’s tents made her feel good inside. She knew she wanted to have sex, that her body was programmed to want it and that when you started puberty it started to become more demanding than it had been before puberty.  
  
As they headed out into the hallway Ellison stepped out of her and Amy’s room. She was dressed in a tight shirt today that showed off the small nearly lemon sized swells on her chest pretty well. She smiled at both of them before heading out ahead of them, the shorts she wore were small as well and tight showing off almost all of her bronze colored legs. The mixed girl had a very nice little pert bottom as well and Ariah reached up and put her hand in front of Parker’s eyes as she giggled and softly whispered, “Don’t stare at other girls butts.”  
  
Parker pushed her hand away and asked just as softly, “Only yours?”  
  
Ariah sighed, “Fine stare away mis-misses.” She giggled again and pulled his hand dragging him to catch up with Ellison. “Hey Ellie, nice shorts.”  
  
Ellison said, “Yeah, shame there’s no boys around to admire them.” She leaned over to Ariah, “Back at home I caught one of my brother’s friends checking me out… imagine that a sixteen year old boy wanting to do things to me?”  
  
Parker perhaps overhearing it said, “Uh did you?”  
  
Ellison shook her head, “I wish, it was over the summer when Klein caught him looking he said that I needed to stop wearing bikini’s around the house. I of course ignored him, he can’t tell me what to do. He did stop inviting the friend over though so it didn’t matter in the end.” She sighed a little regretfully.  
  
Ariah looked at Parker then said to Amy, “If you could do things with a boy would you?”  
  
Ellison shrugged, “Sure, but I don’t think I’m going to be meeting any boys here.”  
  
Ariah had to agree with that, “Yeah true.” She wondered though, there was a boy here that Ellison could do things with. A boy who clearly liked looking at Ellison too, and Ariah didn’t feel jealous about him looking either she realized. In fact as they sat down at breakfast she noticed that Parker looked at more girls than just Ellison. All of the girls were dressed in regular clothes today, and that included some tight shirts or dresses that showed off the shapes of their bodies. Jordan had worn a dress that did a great job of showing off the top slopes of her large breasts. The senior was perhaps the most well endowed girl in the school. Or at least out of Harper’s friends who were becoming Ariah and Parker’s friends too.  
  
Parker pretty much checked all of the girls out, but then again all the girls seemed to admire what each other was wearing. Some even made comments on how cute the other girls outfit was. No one noticed that Parker was checking them out anymore than anyone noticed that Ariah kind of was as well. Also the age differences didn’t seem to matter, there were four first years, two third years, four fifth years, one fourth year, and one twelfth year all at the table and they mingled with one another. Yeah it was clear that the four first years were younger than the rest, but the other girls didn’t hold back on honesty.  
  
Both Jordan and Natalie lamented on the fact that they needed to get laid, Natalie even talked about how bad her summer had been. Ariah now knew the biggest secret at the table, that a boy who was almost twelve was sitting right next to her listening to girls have conversations that they’d never have in front of a boy. Most of the girls were talking about how much they wanted boys, other than Harper who was sort of looking at her, and sometimes at Parker sitting next to her. She wondered if Harper liked Parker? She knew that Harper liked her, but if she could like more than one person then so could Harper and Parker both.  
  
As they all headed off to their first period classes Parker said to her, “Do girls always talk about boys when boys aren’t around?”  
  
Ariah giggled “Of course, don’t boys talk about girls?”  
  
Parker shrugged, “I dunno, probably, my three friends Jake, Nate and Dave did sometimes, but only about how cute they were not about wanting to have sex...”  
  
Ariah nodded, “Well you were also fifth graders not sixth or older. I mean I think that it only gets um… stronger the more you get into puberty. I didn’t used to think about it all that much, then like right at the end of fifth I started to realize just how cute boys were...” She shrugged as if that explained it. “The older girls have a lot more experience and I think that makes them miss it more when they don’t get it for months at a time.”  
  
Parker just agreed, “Yeah probably..I know I'd miss uh you know if I had to stop doing it.”  
Ariah flushed, “Yeah me too.” Since she had learned to masturbate in fourth grade. She had liked doing it, though as the years had gone on she had started to want to do it more. Especially over the summer it almost became a need to touch herself. As her hormones started flying more her desire to feel good because of them did too. “They say that we’re not supposed to want to though.. not till we’re older...”  
  
Parker said, “my mom says that’s BS. Especially today when there’s all these contraceptives available and ways for us to prevent pregnancy kids should be encouraged to explore with other kids… the world got it backwards by discouraging it.”  
  
Ariah flushed, “I’d like to meet your mom, make her tell my mom that!” Parker laughed with her as they both headed up to their first class room. Most parents weren’t like Parker’s mom. Her mom for instance didn’t want to even have the sex talk. When Ariah had started needing bra shirts her mom had said only one thing to her: ‘soon you’re gonna start having periods, we’ll get you some pads, that’s all.’ She had let the school teach her daughter sexual education and Ariah had learned some stuff in fifth grade just by talking with other kids too. She had also learned some of it was wrong by doing google searches.  
  
The three classes they had went by fast, Math was the only slow down, but not because it was Math. No in fact it slowed down because it was her favorite class. She noticed as Ms. Reader was walking around the desks checking on each kids work that when she stopped by Parker’s desk next to hers the boy shifted a little after she left. Ms. Reader was one of the two Dorm Moms as the school called them. She ruled over Dorm A though Ariah had only seen her once after school. The Dorm moms both slept in a small one story building in-between the dorms that was about the size of a small house just without a kitchen. They were there to watch over the kids, but they didn’t intrude on privacy of the bedrooms unless a kid reported another kid. So far there had been no incidents.  
  
All of that was probably because of the fact that almost all of these kids were above average in intelligence and had gotten into Preston after a lot of hard work and had their parents paying for them to be here. She had yet to meet any really mean kids, all of the older kids were helpful about things, bullying seemed to be hard to come by here. What wasn’t was lonesomeness. It was clear that a lot of the straight teenage girls were lonely for some interaction with boys. They didn’t get to date because they were at a school for girls all year long. Same went for the teachers. Ms. Reader was really pretty and only twenty-four.  
  
Which was why watching Parker admire her made Ariah wonder if there was something she could do to help the other girls at her school. There was a boy in the school who was literally chomping at the bit to learn about sex with girls, and there were at least six girls that wanted to have sex with a boy… though maybe not a preteen boy who had only started thinking about girls that way. It was an interesting idea. For some reason the thought of seeing Parker doing something with other girls while she watched excited her. Ariah shook her head, maybe she was just really horny today for some reason. She decided to think on it for a bit longer, maybe she and Parker could figure out a way for both of them to learn about things that they were curious about, and for the girls of Preston Academy to get what they wanted as well.  
  
After their last period all the kids headed over to the cafeteria again to get lunch, though most of the older girls that they had begun to hang out with weren’t eating lunch as they were instead getting prepared for their first game of the afternoon. Ariah and Parker both ate quickly as they wanted to get over and see the game. Amy tagged along with them, but Ellison headed back to the girls room as they were heading towards the field Ellison said, “Ellison probably went to go text with her boyfriend.”  
Parker said, “Boyfriend?”  
  
Amy shrugged, “Well she says he’s not her boyfriend, but they kissed once right before she left to come to school.” Maybe it was that same older boy that was the brothers friend. Maybe a boy from her own grade?  
  
Ariah found that curious, mainly because the more she got to know the other girls the more she got to know about their lives. Something about being stuck with just a hundred or so other girls all in the same place made you start to open up to each other. Every girl at this school from first years to seventh years all had a couple of things in common: they were all smarter than average, and almost all of them came from upper middle class or really rich families. Yet so far she had yet to find a single girl that was stuck up, it had to be because it took brains to get into Preston on top of money. The only girl she didn’t really care for so far was Jaylen and that was just because she had broken up with Harper.  
  
They arrived at the field there were bleachers on either side and a lot more kids than she had suspected had shown up for this. The two teams playing were the Purple Raptors which was Harper’s team and the Green Hornets which was Jaylen’s team. Maybe that was why so many people had shown up. Jaylen was liked by a lot of girls in the twelfth grade other than Jordan who was on Harper’s team. Harper was really popular with a lot of girls in the tenth and ninth grades. The fact that the two of them had dated last year was also all over the school. Being new Ariah had known none of that but she figured she’d ask Harper about it tomorrow when they hung out. She still wasn’t sure if it was a date or not, the kiss hadn’t been friendly, but then again the kiss with Parker hadn’t been friendly either.  
  
The two teams took up their places on the pitch (Ariah was proud of herself for remembering that term as she was still struggling with most of the terms for rugby). Tomorrow the first through fourth years (other than the really skilled fourth years) would have their first skirmish game which would be a lot less dangerous than this. The girls were all wearing pads but unlike the rules that Ariah had learned this was full contact rugby and she saw the difference right away. As the game started she was instantly reminded of football with how violent it was compared to what she was learning. Yet also there was something thrilling about how the girls pulled it off. Anyone who said that girls weren’t as tough as boys would have been shocked to see these highly intelligent girls take it to one another on the field.  
  
Especially Harper and Jaylen, the two were quick on their feet and whenever they were paired against one another either on defense or offense they were always focused on taking the other down. Watching them you could almost see Jaylen's indifference towards Harper and Harper’s anger at her. Ariah had no idea what had happened and she was almost afraid to ask, but she had a feeling that she would because it was the kind of person she was. It was like with Parker, she was going to keep being nosy and asking him questions about what it was like to be a boy because that was her personality.  
  
The game came to a thrilling end with Harper having the ball from one of her teammates, just barely making it over the try line ad scoring five points to put her team one point ahead of the other team as the coach called time with her whistle. Ariah had no idea if she understood all of the moves of the game. There were some things in regular rugby that were apparently not done in tag rugby, and the game was a lot faster than she had thought it would be as well. Which made sense really as these girls had been playing for at least three years if not more.  
  
As they watched the end of the game Parker said, “Harper’s really good, the way that she takes the ball over the try line, moving around the other girls, she’s got real speed.”  
Ariah said, “Wait...you know about rugby?”  
  
Parker shrugged, “My brother Ethan used to play. I’d go with my mom, dad and brother to the games.” He chuckled, “My parents are kinda of strange. My dad was the one that worried about us getting hurt, our mom was the one who encourage us to play sports. Dad was a nerd mom was a tomboy.” He smiled at that, “Its a miracle that they even got together I guess, not just because they’re six years apart in age either.”  
  
Ariah smiled, “Yeah my dad’s ten years older than my mom.”  
Parker said, “My mom’s older than my dad.” Yeah his family was definitely strange, but if it had produced Parker then Ariah was fine with that. They both got up heading down the bleachers to where the Purple Raptor girls were all drinking water. As they got closer Ariah could see Harper standing by Natalie drinking from the water. She looked good sweaty, her hair matted, her face flushed from the running and contact she had been doing. The purple shirt and dark black shorts she wore looked good on her slender athletic body.  
  
Jordan saw them first though as she put her water down she said, “The protege and her quiet roommate arrive.” Something in the way that Jordan spoke made Ariah flush, as the older girl smiled moving off when Maeve asked her to help her with something really quickly.  
  
Natalie and Harper came over where the rest of the team had gathered. Harper clearly saw Ariah and Parker both as she smiled at them. Then she turned to the girls on her team, “Good game girls, I think we’re going to have a good year.” Coach Sauders came over as well congratulating the girls on the game. The other team had already started back for the dorms Ariah noticed. As they were walking off Ariah saw Harper looking over at them. Jaylen was walking with some girl that Ariah had seen before at the tag rugby games. Talking with her and clearly holding her hand. Jaylen looked at Harper once then the girl with her spoke and she laughed. When Ariah looked back at Harper the older girl gave her a small smile then said, “I think I need a shower and something to eat.”  
  
Natalie said, “I need a shower and something to fuck, preferably a cock.”  
  
Everyone groaned except for Ariah who wasn’t used to other girls talking like that, and Parker who went beat red. Ariah had a feeling she knew why. Harper just said, “Nat, I think you’re embarrassing our younger students.”  
  
Natalie looking at Parker said, “Gee sorry Park. Uh I need a nice relaxing shower...yeah that’s all!” She winked at Parker and the boy who was pretending to be a girl had the good grace to manage a smile before Jordan grabbed Natalie by the wrist yanking her away.  
  
Harper as Jordan pulled Natalie away said, “Sorry about her. You girls doing okay?” Ariah realized then that it was just her and Parker still standing with Harper, the rest of the girls had all moved off.  
  
Ariah said, “Yeah, y-you were really good out there.”  
  
Parker agreed, “Probably better than my brother Ethan.”  
  
Harper closing her water bottle said, “Your brother plays rugby?”  
  
Parker nodded, “Yeah, Ethan played Rugby and my other brother Evan played basketball all through high school. Now they’re both in their first year of college.”  
  
“Why don’t you play with Ariah here. You’d have a lot of fun and we could always find space for another girl on the squad.”  
  
Parker shook his head, “I don’t really do the sports thing.”  
Ariah came in to save him, “H uh She’s a sports spectator, gets a thrill from watching girls beat each other up.”  
Parker grunted, “I did not say-”  
  
Harper laughed, “I get it, I’ve got to get a shower, um… Ariah I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ariah gave a nod. She gave both of them one last look before Harper started towards the dorms, running to catch up with Natalie and Jordan. She turned back once as she stepped away to say to Parker, “I’ll get you on a team before this year is out Parker.” Then she was gone.  
  
Ariah took Parker’s hand pulling him with her towards the dorms. They walked together behind everyone else as she said, “I think if Natalie knew you were a boy she’d rape you.”  
Parker stammered, “I-i-is it rape if you want it?”  
  
Ariah giggled, “I don’t think so.” They walked back into the dorm rooms then down to their own room. After the door was closed Ariah said, “Do you like Natalie?”  
  
Parker said, “I like all of the girls I told you I liked. Natalie included, but I don’t expect anything from it. I’m eleven she’s fifteen or sixteen. You’re sure that you want to go out on a date with Harper? I mean she’s… older...”  
Ariah nodded, “This coming from the guy who just told me that his mom is six years older than his dad.”  
Parker shrugged, “yeah, but its coming from… maybe its because I...” He stepped closer to her and Ariah felt her heart start to beat faster, “I like you.” He was just slightly shorter than her, but that didn’t take away from the fact that he was a boy even if he was dressed like a girl. He initiated their kiss, leaning in to press his lips to hers and Ariah felt that thrill slide through her whole body as she pressed her lips back to his. Neither was very good at what they were doing, they were both new to kissing after all. When his tongue touched her lips Ariah hesitated for a second before pressing her tongue out to meet his like you saw in movies.  
  
This movement was a little clumsy too, tongues not quite tangling, both forgetting to breath, trying to hold each other by the shoulder with their heads twisted probably a little too far to the sides while their tongues tried to touch. After a few minutes Parker pulled back his breath heavy and a flushed face. Ariah leaned over to kiss his lips again, “I like you too, b-but I like Harper also. Are you going to make me choose?”  
  
For a moment Parker looked confused then he shook his head, “No. I just want to make sure that you’re okay. She’s older and if she… well if she makes you do something you don’t want to you come see me.”  
Ariah smiled and then touched his cheek, “Cause you’re the boy?”  
  
Parker shook his head again, “No because I’m your friend and I’ll help you deal with it.”  
  
Ariah with their faces still inches away said, “Thanks… how hard are you right now?”  
  
Parker flushed, “Are you changing the subject?”  
  
Ariah giggled, “I’m curious! I’m feeling something...”  
  
Parker gulped, “Probably as hard as it gets.”  
  
Ariah nodded then stepped back as she said, “I want to see it in your panties… and I’ll show you what I look like too in just my panties.”  
  
Parker said, “Okay...” He started to lift the skirt. Ariah watching felt her heart beat even faster as her desire grew. The boys legs were skinny with no hairs on them at all. Ariah doubted that he was very far along in puberty. Of course he had both fair hair and skin so it was possible that he never got much hair anywhere. His eyes stayed on her as he lifted the skirt up all the way. It was a short skirt so it didn’t take long. Ariah felt her body flushing with desire as she saw it come into view. His erection was pressing to the blue panties straining against them honestly the entire shape visible with a little bulb at the bottom of it that was clearly his sack. After a moment Ariah lifted her skirt as well showing off her pink panties to Parker. She even pulled them up slightly to show off the shape of her outer lips through the panties.  
  
After a few minutes of this they both dropped the skirts and Ariah said, “I think boys should wear panties more often...”  
  
Parker flushed, “I think they look better on girls...” They both giggled then like the sixth graders that they were. Ariah stepped closer till they were looking right at each other again. When Parker’s hand touched her cheek he said, “I-I’ve never had a girlfriend… I think I already told you that...”  
  
Ariah nodded, “Yeah, but its okay… I wish I could just...”  
Before she finished his lips touched hers again and this time as they kissed she felt his arms go around her holding her and she let herself melt in the boys arms. They fell back onto Parker’s bed so that she was on top of him, their tongues playing again in that space between their mouths. She could feel his body underneath her roughly about the same size as she pressed to him. His hands were on her back softly rubbing it as she could hear his heart thumping as fast as her own. The sound of someone knocking on their door and Amy saying, “Hey we’re going to dinner if you want to come!” Sadly broke the spell of what was happening.  
  
Ariah rolled off of Parker laying on the bed beside him catching her breath as Parker managed, “W-we’ll be there in a moment.” When his hand touched hers Ariah let his fingers entwine with her own. She really did wish that she could just choose Parker, but when she thought about Harper she felt an urge to be with her too. Which was okay because Parker said, “I-if I had the courage I’d ask Harper out myself...”  
  
Ariah as they both got up said, “I thought you liked Natalie more than Harper.”  
Parker shook his head as Ariah opened the door, “I like Harper… she…. Well she’s pretty much exactly like you… I guess I like girls that remind me of my mom… but not like my mom… It’s confusing.”  
  
Ariah disagreed, “I don’t think so. I think I got you figured out Parker. You want someone to press you into doing things, you’re um indecisive, but super smart. You want a girl that will point you in the right direction.”  
  
Parker nodded, “Maybe so. That’s what my mom’s done all my life. I think the moment she realized I was above average she started pushing me in that direction. My brothers were always super confident and outgoing like her. I got my mom’s looks, but my dad’s brains mixed with my mom’s uncertainty about what to do with my life.”  
  
Ariah studied him, there was something happening here that she couldn’t quite comprehend. Parker was more than just a friend, but she wasn’t sure how much more yet. “Well then while you’re here I will be the one to make sure that you keep being decisive about things and we’ll work on your self confidence too!”  
  
Parker flushed, “uh thanks… If you need help with something also I’ll help you too Ariah.”  
  
Ariah took his hand as they started for the cafeteria behind Amy and Ellison. “I know you will Parker.” Neither of the other two first years made a comment about them holding hands. Watching Ellison and Amy though reminded her of her thoughts from earlier. How while she liked doing things with Parker and wanted to explore their new budding relationship she also didn’t feel like she wanted just that. Something in the back of her mind was tickling at her in regards to the other lonely girls at Preston, but she didn’t know what it was yet so she just left it to the side for now.  
  
At dinner she didn’t see Harper and wasn’t sure what that meant at all. After dinner she went with Parker back to their dorm room. After her shower and after the two of them were in their pajamas they lay on Parker’s bed side by side on their stomachs and played games on their Switch systems till about midnight. Then they each climbed into their own bed to go to sleep.  
  
As they lay in the dark Ariah said, “I’m going to go on that date with Harper tomorrow.”  
  
“You should.”  
  
Ariah twisted in her bed to look at Parker. He wasn’t like how she imagined a boy would be. From what little she knew most of them were jealous if their girlfriends did something with other boys, or in this case a girl. “I’m going to tell Harper that I’m seeing you too...”  
  
Parker just said one thing, “Just don’t tell her I’m a boy.”  
  
Ariah giggled, “No, but if she likes you too then I’m going to make her take you out too.” Parker just sighed but didn’t argue with her. After a moment of silence Ariah said, “If you want to uh jerk it you can.”  
  
Parker grunted, “No thank you, that’s way too much pressure.” They both giggled and snuggled more in their beds looking across the room at one another. “Ariah… I’m glad that you were my roommate.”  
Ariah smiled, “Yeah me too… you’re a really awesome friend Parker.” Yet she was pretty sure he was more than a friend. As she drifted into sleep she wondered what it would be like to have her first time with Parker, well if things kept going like this she was pretty sure that she was going to get to second, then third, then home plate before the week was out…  
  
  
  
  
  
* Harper *  
  
  
  
The following morning after the game Harper still felt a little sore as she woke up stretching. There had been a moment where she had thought about staying out last night, after changing she had met with the girls on the team for dinner then they had all started talking about needing to get laid which was a usual response after one of the games. Last year after a game even though they hadn’t been on the same team Harper and Jaylen would go off and do just that. She had rarely hung out with the other girls on her team after a game, before sure, on other days of the week all the time. After a game though last year she had been too busy being with Jaylen to even care about what the other girls were doing. Turned out that most of the straight girls were complaining about not having any boys around to plow.  
  
Around ten she realized that neither Parker nor Ariah were going to make a return and figured that Natalie might be right the two first years probably were exploring one another. Not that Harper was jealous about it, she couldn’t be when she really couldn’t pick which one she liked more herself. Over the past few days she had watched both girls, had talked with both of them, and had realized that she wanted to be closer to both of them for different reasons. Ariah was a lot like Harper herself, very much a tomboy type of girl. She liked sports and being outside as much as possible. Though she was clearly smart as well. Parker on the other hand was more of a homebody type of girl. She liked video games and was probably the type that would just like to sit at home in someone’s arms reading a book all day long. Both scratched itches for Harper in different ways.  
  
She didn’t even care about their age difference mainly because there were no girls at Preston that were interesting to her in that way. Besides the first years she knew almost all the girls that went to the school. Once you got into Preston unless your grades magically just took a nosedive you were in for the entire seven years. It was rare for a student to come into the school as a second or third year. Almost unheard of there being new fourth through seventh years either. So no there were almost no new girls at Preston this year other than the first years. Plus the difference between a first and fifth year wasn’t even all that big when you considered how smart all of these girls were.  
  
Harper after stretching slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a tee-shirt which was her usual and preferred style of clothing for the weekends. Sundays were strange compared to the rest of the week in regards to the schools cafeteria. It was open all day long but there was only an official dinner, both breakfast and lunch were served buffet style and the commissary was open all day long. Harper headed into the building and was not surprised to see almost no kids inside. She was surprised though to see Parker eating by herself. She grabbed some bacon and hash browns before sitting down at the table across from Parker. The girl looked up from her phone a little surprised to see Harper, “Morning, where’s Ariah?”  
  
Parker shrugged, “Still sleeping I think. I woke up and was hungry.” She had an empty tray in front of her with two plates on it. Harper had noticed that Parker didn’t really seem to care about food portions. She had also noticed more than once that the girl was pretty active in her own ways though she wouldn’t play sports for some reason. She seemed interested though which confused Harper honestly.  
  
Harper eating a piece of bacon said, “You sure you don’t want to play on the rugby team?”  
Parker shook her head, “Yeah uh well not this year anyway.”  
  
Harper gave a small nod not wanting to pressure the girl too much, “Okay, well if you change your mind I’ll make a space for you on the team.” Parker almost looked like she wanted to say something more then Harper changed the conversation, “Ariah was telling me that you liked games, but you only brought your Switch?” Parker gave a small nod. “I brought my PS5 and because I’m in a single dorm I even brought a television want to play some games?” She wasn’t sure why she was angling to be with Parker, was it because Ariah wasn’t around?  
  
Parker said, “Sure, that’d be cool, I don’t think Ariah’s much of a morning person.” Harper chuckled as they both got up to head over to her dorm. “Uh Harper, Ariah said that you and her were going out this afternoon?”  
  
Harper nodded, “Well we’re going to hang out after the girls first skirmish game. You’re welcome to hang out with us too.” She didn’t really want Parker to, but she could understand the girl being protective of her friend.  
  
Parker shook her head, “I don’t want to intrude. A-Ariah likes you.”  
  
Harper said, “I like Ariah. If I can be honest I like you too Parker.” She looked over at the shorter first year. Ariah was nearly five feet tall, Parker was perhaps an inch over four and a half, the girl was a good foot and a few inches shorter than Harper herself. The young girls cheeks got a little red as well as Harper continued, “I know almost all of the girls from second year up to seventh and I guess that meeting you and Ariah is refreshing to me.”  
  
Parker said, “Ariah, Amy, Ellison and I all like that you and the other older girls let us um hang out with you. We don’t really fit in with the other girls in our grade...”  
  
“Why do you think that is?”  
  
Parker shrugged, “B-because we’re the smartest and all of us come from middle class families not rich ones. I think all of the other first years are all from very wealthy families.”  
Harper nodded, “I’m from a very wealthy family.”  
  
Parker said, “Really? It doesn’t seem like it.”  
  
As they walked into her dorm room Harper said, “Its true though, my parents are both very wealthy. That doesn’t mean that I am though. They send me here because of my intelligence. If I wasn’t smart though they’d just send me to some other boarding school. Like what Natalie’s parents do to her brothers. They both go to a boarding school in England and are both average students at best.”  
  
Parker curiously said, “How do you know that?”  
  
Harper pulling out two controllers from her desk said, “Natalie is my best friend. We met our first year here and started hanging out… after I tried to ask her out on a date.”  
Parker taking the controller that she handed to her said, “oh, Natalie doesn’t like girls?”  
  
Harper chuckled, “No, she doesn’t. She told me point blank that she didn’t and never would. That she’d liked boys and only boys since the fourth grade.”  
  
Parker nodded, “Kind of like me… uh I mean… I like girls...” She was flustered as she said it, her cheeks heating in an almost delightful way.  
  
Harper felt her own pulse quicken as she looked at Parker. “I’ve known since I was nine that I liked other girls. I wanted to kiss Elsa in Frozen even back then not any of the guys. I actually had my first kiss with a girl when I was nine also. My friend Mary-Beth, she was really stuck up but I didn’t see it back then. I just saw a really pretty girl that I wanted to kiss.”  
  
Parker sitting next to her on the edge of the bed as the system loaded said, “w-what happened?”  
  
Harper sighed, “She ran and told her mom and I was no longer welcomed over at Mary-Beth’s house.”  
  
“Oh I’m sorry. Uh um Ariah and I have kissed… i-if you kissed me I’d not run and tell my mom.”  
  
Harper chuckled, “I’ll make a deal with you Parker, you beat me at this game and I’ll consider it.” She loaded up a racing game and the two of them picked cars to race in. She looked over at Parker, she was a really pretty girl, perhaps not as pretty as Ariah, but really close. It was clear to her that neither Amy nor Ellison were interested in girls, just by how they talked and acted. Yet clearly both Ariah and Parker were. She didn’t care if they were fooling around with each other, she wasn’t interested in a serious relationship with either of them, just some fun.  
  
There was only one girl in campus that she wanted to be in a serious relationship with and that girl ran from them as fast as she could. Luna a girl that graduated last year had warned her about Jaylen. She had been in a relationship with her as well the year before Harper had. That didn’t mean that she couldn’t end up in a serious relationship with either Ariah or Parker, it was always possible once she got to know them really well that she fell for one of them. If she fell for both that would only make matters even more complicated wouldn’t it? That didn’t mean that she was going to stop seeing them both. If it got complicated she’d figure it out.  
  
The race went as Harper had intended it to go with her beating Parker. As she finished the race Parker said, “I don’t think that was entirely fair I’ve never played this game.”  
  
Harper smiled looking at the younger girl. There was something about Parker, the way that her sea green eyes sparkled, the slight flush on her cheeks, those soft freckles under her eyes. Yeah Harper could get lost in her eyes as easily as Ariah’s. Exploring feelings with new girls was her goal this year. The fact that Ariah was barely starting to get breasts and Parker had none yet didn’t bother Harper, they were girls just like her. She reached out and touched Parker’s cheek, “I didn’t tell you what I got if I won.” Then she did what she had done with Ariah the day before. She leaned down and lightly kissed Parker’s lips.  
  
Parker was confused for a moment, her eyes widening then she leaned into the kiss herself, pressing back. The feeling of the younger girl eagerly returning the kiss told Harper that she had been right both Ariah and Parker liked each other, but they both also liked Harper herself. She leaned in more to the kiss pushing Parker back on her bed. Her lips touching the other girls soft lips. She saw in Parker’s wide eyes a mix of desire and nervousness. When their tongues met she rested a hand on Parker’s chest feeling the girls heart beating like crazy. As her tongue played with Harper’s her hand started to move down lower on Parker’s stomach.  
  
Parker as her hand reached the middle of the younger girls stomach suddenly broke their kiss and squirmed out from under her with heavy breath. She stood up saying, “I uh… I s-should… y-yeah I have to…” Then she took off out of the room before Harper could even say something. Had she misread something? She had felt the tension, the desire between both of them right there, real electricity like when she had kissed Ariah yesterday. Or like when she kissed Jaylen the year before. She could almost feel herself falling for both Ariah and Parker, for different reasons of course. One might win out over the other. She might even fall for one of them and forget all about Jaylen that was her goal after all. Had she been too aggressive? Parker hadn’t looked uncomfortable about their kissing or even touching, but she had been afraid of going further.  
  
Harper went after the girl finding her just at outside the dorms sitting on one of the benches. She walked over and stopped as Parker looked up, “I’m sorry if I was being too forward...”  
  
Parker shook her head, “I… I like you too Harper I just… I like Ariah also...”  
  
Harper nodded, “I like Ariah too. You’re both confusing me too.” She sat down on the bench next to Parker. “So we’ll go slowly, you tell me what you want. You and Ariah both figure out what you want with each other too. I remember what its like to be a first year, all the confusing new feelings you have. Its not wrong to like more than one person… its not wrong to still like someone who doesn’t like you either I suppose.” She sighed her thoughts going back to Jaylen again. She wished it was all simple, that she could just like Ariah, or just Parker, or neither and still be with Jaylen. No one had ever told her having these kinds of feelings for others could be so complex.  
  
Parker said, “Jaylen?”  
  
Despite being inexperienced and only a first year Parker had a surprising depth of understanding. She supposed that some girls were just that way. “Its nothing to think about she’s moved on and so have I.” She smiled then and stood up, “I should get ready for the skirmish game its in about an hour. I know you’re not playing but could you please make sure that Ariah’s up now?”  
  
Parker nodded standing as well, “Yeah sure, uh maybe you and I could play some PS5 again sometime?”  
  
Harper smiled, “Yeah that’d be nice. I’ll go at your pace too not past it.” Parker smiled back with a small flush then headed off. Harper hated to admit that her eyes followed the young girl for more than a moment. She didn’t really get it, Ariah at least was starting to flower into a young woman, Parker showed no signs at all that her skinny figure was about to sprout small breasts. Yet she was just as desirable as far as Harper was concerned. She headed back to her room shaking her head as she grabbed her school provided whistle and clipboard with all of the team members names and rankings on it. She had figured out that Amy and Ariah were the two best girls on the team by now.  
  
Harper headed out to the rugby fields. They had two fields so that the teams could all practice. The younger girls were first through fourth years, but if you were a fourth year and you had played the year before you were bumped up to the official full contact squads to fill in the positions lost from the previous years fourth years. That was how Harper and Jaylen had actually met one another last year. She had known about Jaylen of course but the girl had been seeing someone else that year. Apparently she saw someone new every year. That way she never got too close to anyone. Well Harper wasn’t going to go that course unless she was forced to, if things worked out with Ariah or with Parker then she’d be with one of them till they broke up or whatever. Unlike Jaylen, Harper was looking for a real relationship.  
  
The girls all arrived, last to make it was Ariah who looked a little flustered. Harper wondered if she and Parker had talked about what Harper and Parker had done. She hoped that Ariah could understand that she wasn’t trying to break the two of them up, that she liked both of them and was fine with them liking each other as well. The last thing she wanted to do was drive a wedge between Ariah and Parker’s friendship or whatever was developing.  
  
“Okay girls today we’re going to play a simulated four on four game. I want Amy and Ariah to lead the two teams girls go ahead and pick your players, Amy can go first.” Within I a few minutes the two teams were divided and the girls were all given their tags. Then Harper began teaching them the rules of the game through the girls all playing the game. They started out a little sloppy but as the hour went on they started to understand how to move the ball around their squad and how to get it to the Try line. She went over the different structures of the points and how the defense and offense changed sides depending on the downs and tags.  
  
At about the hour mark they had their first infraction when one of the girls on Amy’s team ran right over Ariah while grabbing her tag. Amy came running over along with Harper checking on Ariah who said, “I’m fine.”  
  
Harper as she and Amy helped the girl up said, “Remember girls this is Tag Rugby not full contact. I know you all saw my team and the other one in action yesterday, but its important you learn to play before you learn to play full contact got it?” All the girls nodded then she blew her whistle, “Okay I want us to run a few drills then we’ll call it for the day.” They all got into position for the drills as she ran them. For the most part Harper tried to pay attention to all of the girls, but she found Ariah distracting.  
  
The preteen’s gym shorts did a great job showing off her slender legs. She had more muscle than Parker did, the other girl was more skinny compared to Ariah’s clearly more tomboy like physique. This was a girl who liked to get dirty and didn’t mind climbing trees or the risk of getting hurt when playing rough with a lot of other girls. Her body showed it as well, reminding Harper a little of Jaylen honestly with how she was so determined. It was what had attracted the younger Harper to the older Jaylen last year. Seeing how determined she was and how she didn’t give in no matter what. Ariah had that same kind of attitude out there on the field. She wasn’t the type of girl that whined over a scrape. Parker might be, even if she did like being active she probably didn’t play sports because she didn’t like getting hurt.  
  
After the drills Harper called the session telling the girls, “Don’t forget on Saturday you’re having your first game, it’ll be us against the red team while the yellow and blue play each other at the same time on the other field.” The girls all hurried back to the dorms perhaps itching to get into showers and get the sweat off of them. She was starting to pick up the balls when she saw Ariah sitting on one of the bleachers close to the edge of the field watching her. “I thought you would be showering.”  
  
Ariah said, “Parker said you kissed h-her?” She stumbled over the word though she didn’t look angry or annoyed. Harper figured maybe she was uncertain rather or not Parker was telling the truth.  
  
She came over sitting down next to Ariah, “I did… I’m sorry if… I know I shouldn’t like both of you...”  
  
Ariah studied her for a moment, “y-you’re only um… interested in girls right?”  
  
Harper nodded, “Yeah but that’s not an excuse for me to be kissing two girls, especially not two first years when I’m a fifth year...”  
  
Ariah shook her head, “No that’s not… I like you too, but I like Parker also…”  
  
Harper rested a hand on Ariah’s knee as she sat next to her, “That’s okay. I think we’re all free to explore what we like or don’t like. I know you’re both younger than me, and that all of this is probably new for you too… but I’m not going to put any pressure on either of you.”  
  
Ariah said, “There’s lots of other girls at the school...”  
  
Harper agreed, “Yeah and I’ve known most of them for the past four years and know what they are like. You and Parker are different than the other girls here. Not just because you’re new or because you’re first years either. I can’t ex-” She was cut off when Ariah leaned over and kissed her lips suddenly. Apparently Harper was not going to be the only one that was a little aggressive about things. When Ariah’s tongue pushed into her mouth Harper pulled back breaking their kiss, “Whoa… slow down…. Not out here...”  
Ariah flushed, “B-because of our ages?”  
  
Harper shook her head, “No because one of the Dorm moms might be watching. They won’t say anything if we do something in private. Most of the dorm moms don’t care what we girls get up to with each other. They know what its like to be a teenage girl. The only prudes at this school is Mrs. Krene and our dean.” She stood, “Lets finish cleaning up then we can go back to my room at the dorms.”  
  
Ariah as she stood said, “Shouldn’t I take a shower first?”  
  
Harper softly said, “You can take a shower in my dorm if you want.” Ariah’s cheeks flushed but she didn’t argue the point as they cleaned up the rest of the practice stuff. Once it was away in the small building by the gym they started for the dorms. “Where’s Parker this afternoon?”  
  
“Sh-she’s um playing some game with her brothers back at home and doing a video thing with them and her parents.” Harper nodded, “I-I think they’re a really close family.”  
  
Harper found Ariah's’ hand taking it into her own as they walked to the dorms, “What about your family?”  
  
Ariah shrugged, “I’ve got five sisters, two older three younger.”  
  
Harper said, “So I imagine a girls body holds no secrets for you...”  
  
Ariah flushed, “n-no… not really.” They walked into Harper’s room. She let the younger girl look around as she closed the door, “You have a TV?”  
  
Harper shrugged, “I had my parents pack it with my other stuff. I figured if I was going to have the single room I might as well as take advantage of the extra space. We could watch something if you want to.”  
  
Ariah shook her head turning back to look at Harper, “I-I don’t want to… I want to… I want you to teach me...”  
  
Harper felt her heartbeat increase a little, “Teach you what?”  
  
Ariah flushed, “About sex… I want to know how to… well have sex with another girl... then when I go back to Parker I’ll show hi-er-her what you teach me...”  
  
Harper studied Ariah then said, “You’re serious? I thought we might take things and see how they developed over the next few weeks or so...”  
  
Ariah shook her head, “I don’t want to wait weeks. I don’t think Parker does either.” Harper stepped closer to her with Ariah looking up at her. They were about a foot in size difference, she wasn’t a short as Parker. Still she had to look up when Harper reached out to stroke her cheek. She leaned down heart thumping in her chest as she gently brought her lips to Ariah’s. This time there was no cooling of the kiss, she let Ariah's’ tongue press into her own mouth as she pulled the girl to the bed. They feel back onto it with Ariah on top of Harper.  
  
She could feel the younger girl’s eagerness as they continued to kiss. Her tongue playing with Harper’s own as she felt Ariah’s smaller body pressed on top of her. As the kiss continued Harper ran her hands down Ariah’s back, loving the feeling of the smaller girls slender figure pressing to her own. Ariah broke their kiss when one of Harper’s hands slipped under her shirt to rub along the girls soft back. She sat up, looking down at Harper shocking her when Ariah lifted her own shirt off in one swift motion.  
  
Underneath Ariah wore a small halter top that was tight against her chest showing off the clear sign of two small puffs that were probably mostly nipple. The sudden desire in her mind to suck on them surprised Harper. She had never considered that she might actually desire to have a girl with nearly no breasts. She liked Ariah because she was different than other girls at the school it actually had almost nothing to do with her age.  
  
She pulled Ariah back down to her, their lips meeting again as she twisted them so that Ariah fell back onto the bed with Harper now over her. They slowly massaged their tongues together in a delicate dance of desire. After a moment Harper sat up, pulling at her own tee-shirt feeling Ariah’s eyes on her apple sized breasts being held in place within the sports bra that she wore. She leaned back over again to kiss Ariah on the lips as she took the younger girls hands, “Pull it off.” Ariah didn’t need a second invitation she pulled at the sports bra dragging it up which freed Harper’s small breasts.  
  
When her lips touched Ariah’s again the younger girls hands seemed to be drawn to Harper’s breasts. Gently she squeezed on them as she said, “You can take my top off too.” Harper smiled and as her lips met Ariah’s again she found the girls top pulling it up. She broke their kiss as Ariah lifted her back off of the bed for Harper to pull the top off fully. The young girls buds were not noticeable with her laying on her back, but despite her small size her nipples were as large as Harper’s own.  
  
Harper met Ariah’s lips with her own as she said, “You’re beautiful Ariah...’  
  
Ariah said, “I wish I had breasts...”  
  
Harper kissed her neck, “I think you’re fine the way you are… you’ll get them eventually… can I touch you?” Ariah’s cheeks flushed but she nodded while biting her bottom lip giving Harper invitation to do so. Harper thought about the fact that they were probably going a little too fast, but then again Ariah was driving this more than Harper was. She went lower with her lips lightly kissing the nape of Ariah’s neck, then lower again, her lips kissing the soft skin down the middle of Ariah’s chest. Harper had seen more than a few girls naked in her time. There was nothing new about Ariah’s body that she hadn’t see before on her own or other girls. Yet touching Ariah was sending thrills of desire through all of Harper’s body. The only time she could remember being this excited about touching another girl was Jaylen.  
  
Her lips gently touched one of Ariah’s erect nipples, the fleshy buds she had were almost all nipple. They were quite large when you included the areola as well. She could feel the bit of flesh underneath the nipple as well as she sucked it into her mouth. As she sucked on Ariah’s breast the younger girl gave a small gasp her breathing increasing. Harper looked up at her from where she was. Her tongue gently flicked across the nipple after she pulled her mouth off of it, playing with the firm nub as she ran her hand down Ariah’s stomach. When she reached the girls shorts she slipped her hand under the elastic band. “I-I’m going to touch you Ariah is that okay?”  
  
Ariah breathed in as she said, “Yes, please Harper.” Harper felt her heart pound faster as she slipped her hand into the gym shorts. Harper didn’t slip her hand under the panties that Ariah wore, not wanting to push too fast. They were clearly cotton, underneath she could feel the softness of Ariah’s pubic region she doubted the girl had even one hair yet. Was it wrong that it thrilled the teenager that the preteen had yet to get a hair between her legs? Was Harper perverted for wanting to touch a preteen’s vagina when she was nearly sixteen herself?  
  
If it was then she was one because she had no intention of stopping now. Her fingers danced along the cotton panties. Going lower on Ariah’s pubic region until she felt the outer lips of the young girls labia. They were thinner than Harper’s own more full teenage ones, yet as she rubbed her fingers over them Ariah responded as Harper would from someone else touching her too. Her eyes met Ariah’s as she moved her hand back up to the top of the younger girls panties. She slipped under them this time, her fingers seeking downwards. Airah’s pubic region indeed was still free of any hair, the skin as smooth as any she had ever felt.  
  
Harper moved to kiss Ariah on the lips again as her fingers touched the outer lips of her labia at the same time. They were skinny, but also a little plump as her fingers ran over them. She could feel the softness of them, the fact that not a single hair yet graced the thin lips made them more delicate than her own teenage ones. She rubbed over them applying pressure as one of her fingers swiped through the younger girl’s cleft. As her finger slipped through it Ariah moaned against her lips breaking their kiss.  
  
Harper with heir lips inches from Ariah’s said, “Can I see?” Ariah gave a little nod, her breathing coming quickly as Harper smiled and slowly started her way down the girls body. She placed delicate kisses along the middle of Ariah’s chest, down over her soft stomach her lips kissing the girls small inward belly button as she put her hands on her shorts and pulled them down. Her eyes feasted on Ariah’s light green panties that seemed to match the color of her eyes. Harper kissed the bottom of her stomach just above where the panties rested before she started pulling them down as well.  
  
The girls slit was as she had felt two perfect thin lips between her legs, they were a little on the skinny side. Harper’s own at the same age had been more plump. With her legs closed they hid the inner treasures that Harper so badly wanted a taste of. When she softly ran her hand across them Harper said, “Beautiful...” Ariah flushed as she slowly opened the younger girls legs and took in her entire mound. The outer lips of the labia spread open now, though not fully. You could see the bit of skin between them that led down to the clitoral hood, the little hood that was hiding a bit of treasure that Harper felt a great desire to touch. She could make out just a hint of the inner lips and just see the opening to Ariah’s body.  
  
Harper leaned down not thinking, barely remembering for the moment that Ariah was new to all of this. She kissed just above the outer lips that delicate region of her pubic area. Ariah caught her breath as Harper inhaled the girls scent. It made her a little light headed smelling another girl, especially one so sweet. She kissed the outer lips with her mouth gently teasing them before she pushed her tongue into the cleft. Ariah gasped in surprise as Harper’s tongue expertly ran across the area just below the clitoral hood finding the girls small clitoris almost immediately.  
  
Ariah tasted divine, her little preteen juices began to fill Harper’s mouth as her tongue dipped into the honey well some more. She pressed it through the inner folds again coming up to rub it over the girls exposed clit using her hands to hold Ariah’s thighs open rubbing them over the inner parts of her smooth slender thighs. Ariah gasped again, “Oh...” Making Harper look up at her from where she was. She was still shocked that she was doing this, that Ariah was letting her. More than that when Ariah put a hand on her head she was shocked to realize that the twelve-year-old wanted her to keep going. She dipped her tongue into the girls tight small opening then. It pulsed around her tongue as she pushed it into the opening. She could feel it as Ariah’s hands rested on her head a little moan escaping the girls mouth. Harper dug her tongue inside the opening as deep as she could making Ariah gasp again. Her hands suddenly gripping onto Harper’s hair. She could tell that the girl was close to orgasm, the soft moans she was making clearly pointing to it.  
  
Harper pressed her tongue against Ariah’s clit again, the girl giving a small moan as she played with the little organ. Her tongue twirled around it in a clockwise manner as Ariah gasped again pressing up to Harper’s mouth. She wondered how often the preteen had played with herself like this. She took a finger teasing the small opening, as her finger pushed in she felt it squeeze around the digit. “H-Harper...” Her voice sounded hoarse as she spoke Harper’s name.  
  
“More?” Ariah’s small nod was all that Harper needed to know that the girl wanted her finger in deeper. It was clear to Harper that Ariah had touched herself before. Her finger pressed into those depths as Ariah gasped and pressed up to meet the digit sending it diving deeper into the tight opening. Harper could feel her own wetness between her legs, her own desire to cum growing with each sound that Ariah was making. She sucked on the girls clit, pulling the hood in as well sucking on it before going back to rubbing the clit with her tongue.  
  
The younger girl gasped then as the older teens finger slipped fully into her once more with a full deep thrust. “Oh!!” Ariah cried out arching up to meet Harper’s mouth and finger, her tight tunnel squeezing on the invading pleasure giving digit as the preteen’s first orgasm arrived. Harper moved her finger out slowly slipping it back into the moist tunnel as Ariah moaned again pushing her flat hips up off of the bed driving that tight little pussy right to Harper’s mouth. She latched onto the clit with her lips sucking on it as Ariah went into another wave of release collapsing back onto the bed.  
  
Harper slowly slipped her mouth off of Ariah’s vagina taking in the girl as she sat up between her legs. She looked even more beautiful when she was naked and spent Harper decided. The taste of her still lingered on Harper’s lips as she leaned over and kissed Ariah. Then Harper moved to lay on the bed beside Ariah, “To forward for a first date?”  
  
Ariah softly said, “No, that was wonderful… b-better than when I do it myself...”  
Harper rested a hand on Ariah’s stomach softly rubbing the younger girls smooth skin, she felt like silk, “I’ve had some practice.”  
  
Ariah said, “S-should I...”  
  
Harper kissed her lips, “No, we’ll get there. Though you could try that on Parker if you want to.”  
  
Ariah was quiet for a moment then said, “um Harper… Have you ever… um have you ever done anything like that with a boy?”  
  
Harper was quite for a moment, then said, “No, never had any interest in boys. Also haven’t really had many around for me to be interested in either I suppose, but I don’t think I’d find them as interesting...”  
  
Ariah said, “Oh yeah?”  
  
Harper shrugged then moved to lay on her back next to Ariah, “Never really got the point. I mean my fingers and other girls fingers work just fine to get me off. Plus I like touching girls, making them feel good. Have you?”  
  
Ariah shook her head, “I’ve seen a boys uh penis before, but I’ve never touched one or done anything to one. I um kissed a boy once too I suppose, but nothing past that.”  
  
Harper said, “Well there’s nothing wrong with liking both boys and girls. You’re young maybe over the summer if there’s any boys that caught your interest at home you could be with one of them.”  
  
Ariah was quiet for a few minutes and Harper felt like she might have said something wrong till the younger girl said, “You wouldn’t be jealous? Or angry?”  
  
Harper sat up she saw Ariah’s eyes go to her breasts for a moment as she leaned over the girl so that their eyes met, “I won’t be jealous or angry, just like I won’t be if you show Parker what I showed you. It would be pretty hypocritical of me since I like both you and Parker.”  
  
There was a look on Ariah’s face for a moment then she said, “You really do like Parker also?”  
  
Harper touched Ariah’s cheek, looking at her she could feel her desire growing again, she was absolutely beautiful and also fully hers in a way that Jaylen never had been. Yet she could also tell that Ariah had feelings for Parker also, maybe a threesome would be worth exploring in the future. “I do, she’s different than you, but that’s part of her charm.”  
  
Ariah chuckled, “yeah it is.” It was almost like she was having a different thought than Harper in regards to Parker, “H-er-She’s special for sure I’ve never had a friend like Parker or like you either.” As she said that one of Ariah’s hands reached out and touched one of Harper’s breasts. As she squeezed it she said, “Y-You know I’ve seen my sisters naked hundreds of times and I never thought about touching any of them like this. Though my older sister Karina did explain to me about touching myself. Told me to explore in the shower...”  
  
Harper leaned down lightly pecking Ariah's’ lips, “And did you?”  
  
Ariah flushed, “Yeah… this was about a thousand times better though.”  
  
Harper laughed, “Yeah I bet it was. How about a shower?”


	5. Chapter 5

  
* Ariah *

“Yeah, this was about a thousand times better though.” Her eyes met Harper’s as the older girl leaned over her, one of Ariah’s hands still lightly playing with her breast. The after effects of her powerful orgasm lingered even now. Ariah was also a mess of emotions that she didn’t really know how to deal with fully yet. Desires for Harper that mixed with desire for Parker. Coming back to Harper’s room she had felt that all of this was right. Letting the older girl undress her, feeling her between her legs where before only Ariah had touched had been the most exhilarating feeling of her young life. When Harper’s finger had pushed into her pussy it had been like Ariah’s entire body was on fire. She had never been so alive, and she wanted that feeling again. Only she wanted to have it with Parker next time.

Harper’s lips met hers again after a soft laugh, just a light touch of lip to lip, “Yeah I bet it was. How about a shower?” When Harper had made her cum a part of Ariah had wanted to be fair, she wanted to make Harper feel good too. Her sister had taught her in the most rudimentary way how to touch herself, just explaining it then sent Ariah off to try it herself in the shower or whatever. Sharing a room with Karina meant that she had not only seen her sister naked a lot of times but had even heard her masturbating at night on her own bed. This past summer she had finally asked about what her sister did under her covers at night which had made Karina laugh. Apparently she had figured Ariah who was only two years younger had already been doing something similar in the bathroom.

That had started Ariah on her own exploration of her body mainly in the shower. She had never worked up the courage to do it in her bed like Karina. Her older fourteen-year-old sister had said that in another year when her hormones kicked in fully she’d not care so much, and Karina would ignore it just like Ariah ignored her doing it. Of course that made her think of a month ago, when her youngest sister had asked why Ariah took such long showers sometimes. Their mom had just stated, “ A young lady has the right to explore herself Daisy.” The six-year-old had looked confused but nine-year-old Nellie had giggled which had made Ariah realize that she wasn’t the only preteen that had discovered her pussy’s pleasure spots.

“A shower sounds wonderful.” She said bringing herself to the present as Harper slipped off of the bed undoing her shorts. Ariah watched as the older teenager pulled her shorts down. Harper wore small dark red panties that hugged to her round full bottom. The teenager was one of the most slender girls that Ariah had ever seen. She knew she wasn’t going to be slender, based on her mom and her two older sisters she was going to have a full waist and breasts that probably were a size or two bigger than Harper’s. Not that her mom and sisters weren’t beautiful, they were, they just had more full bodies than a girl like Harper.

Ariah slipped from the bed realizing that as Harper pulled her panties off there was no real mystery to her in seeing another girls body naked. Not because she didn’t desire Harper, she did. As the teen turned to look at her she realized just how much she did. Her eyes roamed over Harper’s trim slender figure. Her small breasts were firm and capped with tiny nipples, Ariah had always wanted smaller nipples. Her stomach was flat with just a slight flair of hips that met her long slender legs with their wide thigh gap compared to Ariah’s own small one. Her vagina was bald like Ariah’s own though she clearly shaved. The lips were more plumply mature compared to Ariah’s thin ones, that reminded her of her sister Janice who was the oldest at seventeen.

Ariah had never considered until coming to Preston that she might want to be with girls, in fact learning that Parker was really a boy had left her feeling like she had solved the puzzle as to why she was so attracted to him. Then along came Harper and that turned that theory upside down. She wanted Harper as much as Parker. The fact that both of them liked her and each other was enough of a reason for her to keep seeing both. Harper took her hand pulling her into the bathroom. The older girl started the shower not speaking, clearly letting Ariah take in all of her figure. She had almost blown Parker’s cover twice today with Harper. The teen girl clearly had no idea Parker was a boy. Ariah had to admit she was curious what Harper’s reaction would be to learning what his gender really was.

She had said boys didn’t really appeal to her, that she was only into girls. When the moment finally happened Parker would test what Harper knew about herself Ariah figured. As she followed Harper into the shower Ariah worked up the courage, “can I wash you?” Harper turned looking at her, knowing that what Ariah was really saying was she wanted to touch Harper. She could still recall the taste of her own juices when Harper had kissed her earlier. She had never actually tasted herself before, not that she had been afraid to just that the shower always washed the taste away.

Harper handed her the body wash, “If you want to.” Ariah nodded before pouring some out onto her hands. Then she lathered up working up her courage first to touch Harper. She saw that Harper had a washcloth, but she ignored it as she felt her nerves rising. She had never actually touched another girl, other than the brief touches on Harper’s bed of the older girls breasts. She reached out and up slightly with her hands rubbing them over Harper’s shoulders first. The older teenager had more shoulder to her than the smaller Ariah, but despite her being taller she wasn’t all that bigger. She ran her hands down over Harper’s breasts, lightly rubbing the soap over them. Then she squeezed gently massaging the small mounds. They were so firm with very little jiggle to them, though she could squeeze and massage the small mounds very easily.

She moved down with her hands rubbing over Harper’s stomach, feeling her heart start to beat faster as she went lower. Ariah couldn’t believe that she was about to do this or how excited she was at the prospect. She ran her hands over Harper’s thighs, down the length of them before adding more body wash and sliding one of her hands between Harper’s legs. This was more difficult than Ariah had anticipated. She had never actually touched another girl between the legs to clean her or anything else. The outer lips of Harper’s labia were plump not really puffy like Ariah’s own, They were more full as well she realized while running her fingers over them. Harper leaned back slightly in the tub to rest the top of her back on the wall, “Go ahead Ariah...”

The teenager opened her legs as she leaned back letting one of Ariah’s fingers slip into the cleft. She could feel the inner folds as her finger slipped through them, rubbing along the sensitive inner areas. Though it was the more mature mound of a teen girl, things were in the same place. When her finger brushed across the older girls clit Ariah felt it. Her clit was more pronounced than Ariah's’ own, but the feeling of it was the same. Harper breathed in slightly while Ariah rubbed her finger across it again. The teenager didn’t stop her when Ariah went on her knees before her. There was this urge in the back of her mind, as her heartbeat increased, to taste Harper like she had tasted her. Where it came from the twelve-year-old wasn’t sure, but she knew that she wanted it as much as she wanted to explore Parker.

On her knees she scooted till she was between Harper’s spread legs. Like this she could feel the warm water from the shower running down her back. Ariah scooted in closer till she could feel the teens thighs on either side of her face, as she leaned up running her tongue across the outer lips. She could feel the cleft in the center of her tongue as she licked the plump teenage pussy. Harper breathed in as Ariah dipped her tongue into the inner folds rubbing along the length of it exploring like her finger would do. The taste was soapy at first, but then she got a full shot of Harper’s juices. They were a mixture of bitter and sweet. As she ran her tongue along the inner folds like Harper had done to her moments ago she felt her entire body getting more turned on by the taste of teenage pussy.

When her tongue found the teenagers clit, Harper moaned and said, “twist your tongue around it, t-try sucking on my hood...” Ariah was glad for the instruction, so far she had just gone on her own instinct to taste the older girl. Now she was getting information on how to make Harper feel good. The warm water cascaded down over both of them still in the shower as Ariah ran her tongue around Harper’s clit. The teenager opened her legs more as she leaned back against the tub wall more fully. “Suck.” Ariah sucked on the clit with her tongue, now with Harper’s legs spread open more she could use her fingers to spread the plump outer lips open and see the delicate inner folds. They were a darker pink compared to Ariah’s own lighter, but the parts were the same.

She ran her tongue through the inner folds tasting Harper. This sent another wave of pleasure through Ariah’s body as well. She could feel herself becoming addicted to tasting the older girl. Then Ariah tried to do for Harper what she had done for her earlier. She pushed a finger into the teens opening making Harper gasp. One of her hands rested on Ariah’s head making her look up at Harper who smiled with encouragement for Ariah to slip her finger up to the knuckle.

As it slipped in she could feel the ring of Harper’s tight pussy surrounding her finger. The teenager had never had something larger than a few fingers inside of her just like Ariah. She pulled her finger back out, as she leaned over and licked at Harper’s clit again, running her tongue around it in a circle before sucking on the hood just above it.

Harper encouraged a little breathlessly, “Use a second finger...” Ariah nodded this time bringing two of her fingers to the opening. She knew how to touch this part of herself, and now that her fingers were pushing into Harper she found it was the same here too. Touching Harper was like touching an older version of what she had already. Perhaps her pussy would be more plump or less, but it would one day be more mature just like Harper’s. Yet she knew that her pussy even now at the start of puberty was as desirable as Harper’s. That both Harper and Parker wanted her tight tiny pussy as much as she wanted the two of them.

She pushed her fingers into the opening, as she did Harper moaned. The walls of her pussy pushed around the fingers, driving them deeper into the teens tightness. Harper a little breathless said, “M-move them in and out.. in f-fast thrusts.” Ariah did driving her fingers in fully then pulling back out to drive in again. As she did this she leaned over with Harper’s encouragement to lick and fondle her clit as well. The teenager moaned her hands going to Ariah’s head pushing Ariah into her mound even more as her tongue fondled the teenagers clit. The sounds of Harper’s orgasm arriving filled the shower as Ariah thrust her fingers into the tight tunnel quickly. She could feel it squeezing on her fingers, a sensation that she had felt many times from her fingers inside of her own pussy.

Ariah fell back on her bottom in the shower as her fingers slipped out of Harper’s pussy. The teenager breathing heavily slowly slipped down the wall till she was sitting on the shower floor as well. “You sure you’ve never done that?”

Ariah flushed and giggled, “Yeah… only to myself… I mean with my fingers…”

Harper smiled at her, just admiring her. Then slowly the teen stood still looking a little shaky as she said, “Well you’ve got talent. If you do that with Parker she’ll probably love it too...”

Ariah giggled which made Harper smile. Ariah though was laughing because she was pretty sure she couldn't do that to Parker, he didn’t have a pussy. Although Harper didn’t know that was why Ariah had laughed. Harper put her hand out for Ariah to take. She pulled Ariah up from the tub, when she was full standing Harper kissed her lips gently. Then the teenager took the body wash and began to rub Ariah’s body down. After the shower as they two of them were drying off Ariah asked Harper a question, “If you met the right boy would you want to try something with him?”

Harper paused in brushing her hair, “I don’t know the answer to that. I've never met a boy I wanted to be with. Its true that I’ve met very few boys, but the ones that I have well they’ve all been pretty annoying. I stayed a week with Natalie once and her two younger brothers were the single most annoying things on the planet. Of course they were six and nine so maybe that has something to do with it. Why do you ask?”

Ariah shrugged, “Just curious I guess… I want to get to know you better.” The truth was that she was trying to figure out what Harper would do when she found out that Parker was a boy. If she was going to freak out then Ariah was going to tell Parker to stay away from Harper. Yet with her response it was hard to say how she’d react as she didn’t find Parker annoying.

“So if you found a boy who wasn’t annoying what about then?”

Harper looked over at her, “Thinking about transitioning into a boy?”

Ariah giggled, “No, I like my body… I’m just curious.”

“Because you’re interested in both boys and girls?” Ariah gave a small nod, “Honestly Ariah I don’t know. If he wasn’t annoying maybe, but I’ve never really had a desire to even see a penis. I know what they look like, but I have no interest in one getting inside of me.”

“I think I understand. Maybe I’ll find out that I like girls more than boys myself, I’ve only ever met one boy that wasn’t annoying too..” Harper chuckled as they started to get dressed. Ariah though was serious. She had a few friends from her old school that she used to sleep over with and they had brothers who were super annoying. She had always been glad she had sisters and no brothers. Sure they fought sometimes, but you could share things with a sister that you could not share with a brother she knew that for sure.

Then she had met Parker and now her entire worldview was flipped around. She knew she liked the idea of seeing and being with a boy. After all at the end of the school year last year she had convinced a boy to show her his penis. Ariah had liked seeing his penis, even when soft, but she hadn’t felt confident enough to try something with it. Now she had a boy in her dorm room that she could see the penis of whenever she was ready to… and that would be soon now that she had gained experience from Harper.

Harper after they were dressed said, “Lets go get some dinner.” Ariah agreed, she hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, Sunday was almost over. As they were walking over to the cafeteria Ariah saw Parker sitting outside with Amy and Ellison the small spark of jealousy that went through her body surprised her. She had just slept with Harper and she was jealous that Parker was spending time with Ellison and Amy? She shook her head, she couldn’t be jealous Parker wasn’t her property, he was her friend and also Amy and Ellison’s friend as well.

When they saw her and Harper walking up Amy said, “You guys going to dinner?” Harper gave a nod and the three of them got up from the table they were sitting at coming with them. Amy said, “Ally said that she was sidelined on the yellow team today for Lina. Could she come over and join our squad?” Ariah knew that Ally was another first year. She was a little quiet and hadn’t really made any friends but she had joined the rugby teams.

Harper said, “Yeah sure, tell her she can join up. I’ve been trying to get Parker here to play,” She pushed his shoulder from behind as she said this, “But she won’t sign up.” Ariah was the only person who knew exactly why Parker won’t sign up. He wanted to play, last night he had told her as much, but he was afraid of getting a ball or a kick or something to the nuts and blowing his whole cover.

Ariah said, “Parker’s a gamer they’re too delicate to play rugby.”  
Parker gave her a look and she shrugged her shoulders as if to try and tell him that she was trying to protect his secret. He just finally flushed and said, “Its true I might get a hangnail then it’d all be over.”

Ellison put her arm around his shoulders and actually tickled his stomach once making Parker jump back as she said, “Poor baby! You’re worse than my brother. We’re supposed to show boys that we’re tougher than them.” Amy giggled as the two of them pulled Parker into the cafeteria with Harper and Ariah behind them.

Harper said, “Girls leave her alone, we’re all one team here remember?” They all giggled as they got in line. Parker for his part flushed but didn’t argue.

Ariah got into line beside Parker taking his hand in hers as she squeezed once then whispered to him, “I want to try something tonight.” Parker squeezed back though he didn’t say something. They were only a few weeks into the school year and Ariah was already thinking about loosing her virginity twice. She didn’t think she and Parker were going to go that far tonight, but she wanted to try a few things. Her oldest sister had lost her virginity at thirteen, to a boy who had no idea what he was doing. Ariah was going to loose it to Parker and he’d know some of what he was doing because she’d teach him with the things she’d learned from Harper today.

As they all sat down at the table the very first year that Amy had been talking about, Ally was already sitting there. Ally was a brunette who like Amy and Ariah had just started flowering. She was about as slender as Amy, though her skin was as fair as Ariah’s own, “My older sister texted this to me today. I fucking hate her...” She put her phone down in front of them and Ellison gasped, Amy just shook her head showing no interest. So far Amy had shown no interest in either boys or girls when other girls discussed such stuff. Ariah seeing the picture felt her eyes go wide as she took in what Ally had been sent.

Parker said, “I-is that...”

Harper said, “It is...”

Ariah flushed looking at Parker once then back at the screen. Ally’s older sister had sent a picture of a boys naked her hand circled around his erection. Her head was next to the boys and he looked to be about twelve or thirteen. The boy was cute, but not as cute as Parker. “That’s Robin.”

Ellison said, “The Robin?”

Ariah said, “Uh who’s Robin?”

Ally took the phone back and Amy said, “He was Ally’s boyfriend, he’s a seventh grader, her sister’s an eighth grader, she uh stole him from Ally…” Ally looked depressed, though Ariah had no idea what to say about the situation.

Ellison grumbled as she said, “fucking boys maybe I should just go gay…”

Ally putting her phone away said, “yeah… maybe it’d be easier that way. I hate my sister just because she’s got bigger tits all the boys I like always end up liking her more.

Harper said, “You can’t just go gay, it doesn’t work that way. Do you even like girls sexually?”

Ellison sighed then Parker said, “Not all boys are like that. I-Uh m-my brothers wouldn’t do something like that to a girl they were seeing.” Ariah knew that he had been about to say that he wouldn’t do that, cheat on a girl. Seeing both her and Harper at the same time wasn’t cheating, they were both aware of what was going on and seeing each other too. She wondered how many girls Parker would date at this school. It was an idle thought but for some reason looking at how depressed Ally was was and how lonely she knew Ellison was she was starting to wonder if there was a solution. Then remembering both Jordan and Natalie’s own lamenting missing of boys as well.

Ally looking at both Parker and Harper said, “Well thanks girls, but now I’ve got to see my sister and Robin together when I go home at Christmas time.”

Ariah said, “Hey maybe they’ll be broken up by then.”

Ally sighed, “maybe.” Then she started picking at her food. Ariah wanted to find some way to cheer Ally up, but she didn’t know what to do at the moment. Instead Harper changed the subject to talking about the practice on Monday and how she had gotten together with the Red team to do a few drills against one another. There was a moment after that as they were all finishing up their food that Ariah noticed Harper looking out across the cafeteria. She looked as well and saw Jaylen, Harper’s old girlfriend sitting at one of the other tables with another girl that had been on the squad on the first day, but had switched teams.

Natalie had told her and Parker about Harper’s previous relationship with the older girl. She wondered if Harper seeing her and Parker was her way of dealing with that relationship ending. Maybe it was, but it was also clear a moment later when she looked at Ariah with a small smile that she was as invested in their new relationship as Ariah was. There was clear desire for her in Harper’s smile, but it was also there for Parker too. Though really that was okay because Ariah had her own desire for Parker as well. She was only confused about how to deal with the fact that Parker was really a boy, what would happen when Harper found out?

After dinner the group split heading back to the dorms, at the pathway where the two dorms split off Ariah gestured for Parker to go on with Ellison and Amy as she took Harper’s hand walking with her to her dorm. At the entrance to Harper’s dorm they stopped the older girl pulling Ariah closer, “You still planning on teaching Parker all the moves that I taught you?” Ariah gave a small nod, “Don’t forget school tomorrow.”

“I won’t.”

Harper gently stroked her cheek, “Or practice.” Then she kissed Ariah’s lips once gently before pulling back from her. Someone cleared their throat next to them and both Ariah and Harper jumped until they saw it was Natalie who just chuckled before walking into the dorm. Yes the Dorm mothers wouldn’t go out of their way to stop relationships but if they saw two kids with such a wide age difference kissing they might step in. “See you tomorrow.” She touched Ariah's’ nose once then let her go.

Ariah headed back over to her dorm stopping short of the entrance to see Parker sitting on the two steps that led up to the dorm room. As she approached the boy stood, “I-I guess you and Harper like each other.”  
Ariah took his hand, “We’ll talk about it in the room.” Parker just gave a nod letting her keep his hand as they walked down the dorm hall to their shared room. She was nervous about all of this. The truth was that she wanted to be with Harper, but also with Parker. She couldn’t decide if she liked the older girl or slightly younger boy more. They both offered her things that she wanted to experience. It was true that Harper was easier, she understood how to be with another girl. She knew where all the parts were because she had been raised in a house with nothing but girls. She knew how to touch those parts because she had touched herself many times. Yet Parker offered that moment of unknown that she wanted as well. To know what it was like with a boy really did intrigue her. The few times she had seen him in his panties she had wanted desperately to see the bulge that his penis made in them. Tonight she was going to as long as Parker agreed to it.

* Parker *

Most of the day Parker had spent in his room playing a game on his Switch with his friends from back home. They had sent some messages on the phone, all the other two boys knew was that Parker was at some private school this year not which private school. They thought it was cool though that he got to spend almost all of his school year living away from his parents at twelve, well he was going to be twelve right at the end of November. Both Jake and Alex were already twelve so to them he was as well even though his birthday was past both of theirs. Jake had turned twelve two weeks ago and Alex had turned it in July.

Parker on his way back with some snacks from the commissary around one in the afternoon ran into Amy and Ellison who were both heading back from Rugby and Soccer practice. Ellison played on one of the soccer teams, she had played soccer at her old school too. Amy was on the same team as Ariah and Parker had asked her, “Where’s Ariah?” Since she wasn’t with them. Amy had told him that she had stayed after to talk with Harper. Parker knew that both girls liked each other, the fact that both of them liked him as well was confusing too.

The worst was that both Amy and Ellison were really hot too. Both of them were in their gym clothes, but with Ellison who had the bigger breasts you could see the swells really well in the shirt and both girls had really long slender legs that were almost fully revealed. Parker felt his penis reacting though he didn’t want it to. It was like this reaction that the boy couldn’t control sometimes, other times he was able to stop it. He figured it had to be do to the fact that over the past six days or so he had seen both girls in just their bras and panties. The other day Ariah had covered his eyes with her hands when Ellison had walked into their room to borrow something in just her bra and panties.

Unlike Amy who wore a training bra still or Ariah who usually just wore those small under shirts Ellison was already in a full a-cup bra. Her little breasts weren’t as big as Harper’s, but they clearly needed support. Ariah when Ellie asked why his eyes were covered had made up that they were playing a game. Parker had been grateful he was already laying on his stomach on his bed because he had been in his onesie at the time. The boner that had grown at seeing Ellison’s trim figure with those small flared hips, those tight blue tiny panties that almost hinted at the shape of her lips, would have been impossible to hide. Ellison had thought it was cute that Ariah didn’t want her ‘girlfriend’ to see another girl nearly naked. At least that was what she had told Ariah later.

The truth was Ariah was trying to keep him from looking at other girls because he was a boy. That was why with Cheetos in hand when they got back to the dorms and Ellison started to pull her shirt off Parker excused himself to go back to his game. He did pause for a second taking in the shape of her small breasts in the sports bra she wore. Like most girls who were around other girls Ellison didn’t even notice. Or if she did she didn’t seem to care that he looked. He had quickly turned away though and headed to the door when she started to lift the sports bra up. If either girl learned that he was a boy Parker was pretty sure they’d be angry that he saw them naked.

So he had spent the rest of the afternoon trying to ignore his desires and instead focused on video games. Either with his friends from back home or solo when they weren’t around anymore. Now hours later after dinner he walked with Ariah back to their dorm just a little behind Amy and Ellison. Parker liked both of the other first years bodies, and he even liked them personality wise as well, but he liked Ariah far more. In fact the only other person that really confused those feelings of wanting to kiss someone and be intimate with them was Harper. It was like a little triangle had developed between the three of them. Harper liked both Parker and Ariah who both liked her and liked each other too.

When they walked into the room Parker said, “You spent all afternoon with Harper...”

Ariah nodded as she sat down on her bed, “Yeah, we did some stuff…” Her eyes met his as he slowly sat on his bed too wondering what they had done, “You’ve go to be careful with Harper, she really likes you and if she tried to do what she did with me to you...” She flushed as she said it her eyes for a second going to Parker’s middle.

Parker flushed too when he realized what Ariah was saying, “W-what did she do...”

Ariah shook her head then surprised Parker as she stood coming over to where he was. He had to look up at her as she put one leg on his bed bent with the knee resting on the bed while she leaned over to stroke his cheek with a hand. Her green/blue eyes looked more blue in this moment as she leaned down to press her lips to his. Parker didn’t pull away to try and find out. The feeling of her lips softly touching his then applying more pressure sent all thoughts of what Ariah and Harper had done out of his mind. They fell back onto the bed with Ariah on top of him, on her hands and legs so that their bodies weren’t actually touching. Ariah was clearly the aggressor here and Parker liked the feelings that gave him.

Parker rested his hands on her sides feeling nervous as her tongue pressed to his lips. The boy opened his mouth letting their tongues meet then slowly twist together. In his shorts his penis grew to its full nearly four inches as the kiss continued to linger. Ariah after a long moment of their lips touching broke the kiss as she softly asked, “C-can I undress you?”

Parker swallowed, wondering how far they were going to take things, knowing by instinct that it would be further than he had ever gone before. “Yes.” Ariah flushed as he said it, her hands going to his purple unicorn and hearts shirt pulling it up and off. Her eyes lingered on his chest and stomach as she rested her hands on either side of his stomach. When she rubbed over the sides Parker giggled the feeling of her hand was so light, “That’s ticklish.”

Ariah giggled too, “Yeah?” Parker nodded as she tickled his sides again making him giggle more, “I like your laugh.”

Parker flushed and touched her cheek, “I like yours too.” Her hand went to the button on his shorts. They were his favorite girl shorts, purple with out any frills to them and best of all they matched the shirt. He could see the nerves, but also excitement on Ariah's’ face as she undid the button on his shorts, then the zipper. Her hands rested on them for a moment rubbing the material before finally pulling them down. Underneath Parker wore panties it was all that he had brought with him after all. Today they were a light pink color without any decorations on them. His erection was clearly obvious inside of them, making a little tent. All four inches strained to be released from the cotton material holding it back.

Ariah looked back up at him, “Here you take off my clothes too, just not my panties yet...” Parker flushed as she sat up on the bed. He sat up in front of her both of them with their legs underneath them bent at the knees. Like this his erection pressed to his flat stomach, Parker could feel the soft cotton of the panties on it. He reached out to take hold of Ariah’s shirt, she still wore her gym clothes from earlier. As he pulled the shirt off he knew why she said not panties, but not undershirt. Ariah wore no shirt underneath her gym shirt he quickly realized. When her little buds came into view Parker felt his penis twitch.

They were these two perfect little sprouts on her chest, about the size of plump grapes that the nipples pressed out from. He had seen a shadow of them before in the undershirts, but this was the real flesh. They were more nipple than breasts. Parker licked his lips unaware that he had even done it, as he realized how much his penis twitched at the thought of sucking on those little bits of flesh. Her stomach was slender, though not as washboard flat as Parker’s was. Ariah like Harper had a little flesh and muscle to her to this area of her body. When she saw his eyes she took one of his hands, “Here touch...”

Parker swallowed as he let her guide his hand to one of those small sprouts. When he cupped his hand around it he could feel the firmness of the bit of flesh, yet how squeezable it was too. Then the nipple getting erect under his touch the longer he squeezed. Ariah took his other hand putting it on the second bud, as she did he softly squeezed each of them. They felt perfect under his hands. Parker had always wondered what breasts felt like, how it would be to touch them. He had seen them of various sizes on girls over the years, and had ached to touch almost all the girls that he had seen, no matter the size.

Ariah as he squeezed said, “You can try sucking on the nipple if you want...” Parker flushed his eyes meeting hers as she gave a small nod. Parker moved his hands off of them before he leaned over more to put his mouth to one. His knees touched Ariah’s as he scooted a bit closer the two of them still sitting on the bed together. He tried his tongue first, brushing it across the erect nipple. Ariah’s nipple and the areola around it were quite large, giving an indication perhaps that she’d probably have much larger breasts in the future. She breathed in as his tongue brushed over the erect nipple, then he put his lips to it to suck. It was like a bit of instinct kicked in. Parker knew that he had been breast fed, perhaps his mind had just recalled that as to how he should suck.

He applied pressure taking in more of the nipple as Ariah breathed in. Then let out a small sigh of satisfaction her hand resting on the back of his head. He sucked more of the bud in his mouth finding that he could actually fit the entire thing inside if he wanted to. He didn’t want to bite down though. instead he just softly sucked on the entire mound before pulling back and just sucking on the nipple. After he sucked for a few minutes Ariah gently moved his mouth off of her nipple. She stroked the back of his head pulling him down until they were laying on the bed with him on top of her. When he was finally laying on top of her Parker went back to sucking on the nipple. Like this the entire bud seemed to disappear, but when his mouth connected to the nipple he could feel the flesh around it as well. He moved over to the other nipple, sucking on it too before Ariah said, “Take my shorts off.”  
Parker as he sat up could feel his penis straining in the panties he wore, he saw Ariah’s eyes go to it as well for a moment. Parker said, “Y-you’re sure?” Ariah gave a nod biting her bottom lip as he took hold of the gym shorts. “W-we can go slower...”

Ariah said, “Yeah, but I don’t want to.” Parker didn’t argue with that, he didn’t want to either. Sure he had only known Ariah for a few weeks, but he felt like he had known her all of his life. It was more than sharing the room, they had talked every night even if he had lied about his gender he hadn’t lied about the rest. Parker pulled the gym shorts down and off of her slender legs. Of all of the girls that he hung around with the most he’d say that the only girl with legs more slender than Ariah’s was Ally. That girl was a twig, made Parker look like he wasn’t so skinny after all. His eye roamed back up from her legs to her middle. Ariah wore light blue panties that were cotton hugging to her flat hips. They weren’t as tight as those ones that he had seen on Ellison the other day so there was no camel toe.

Parker rested his hands on her waist rubbing up the sides of it which made Ariah giggle with how lightly he did it, “Sorry.”

Ariah bit her bottom lip nervously he thought as she said, “Its okay, you can take my panties off now.”

Parker felt his penis twitch. He had seen pussy before in videos, his friend Jake had shown him videos more than once on sleepovers. This though was seeing one for real, far before any of his friends probably ever would. More than that it was Ariah who he was starting to view not only as his best friend but his girlfriend as well. “Y-you’re sure?”

She nodded, “Yes, its only fair that you get to see since Harper did already.” Parker thought that he’d feel jealousy at the mention of Harper seeing Ariah naked. Instead he felt relieved and excited by that. The truth was there was that part of his primitive boy brain that wanted to see both Ariah and Harper together, and be with both of them at the same time. He took hold of her panties, they felt like his own, just plain cotton. Parker pulled them down his eyes taking in what was before him. He had seen a brief few seconds of this area of Ariah before. Now though she was giving him full access to look for as long as he wanted.

With her legs closed he could see the pubic region above the lips and the rise of the area around the top of them, then the lips themselves though not fully. They were thinner than the more mature ones he had seen in the videos from Jake. Yet that just made them look more innocent and inviting honestly. Parker felt his penis twitch as he finished pulling the panties off his eyes feasting on the revealed outer lips. Ariah opened her legs as he finished with the panties. This opened up Parker’s eyes to the rest of her beauty.

The outer lips of her labia spread open slightly showing off just hints of the inner areas. He could barely make out the opening to her body, the very place that his penis went inside of, with her legs opened like this. Ariah rested her hands on the outer lips spreading them open more showing off the pink inner areas fully. Parker swallowed then wet his lips as he felt his penis twitch at the sight. The inner areas looked different than the girl in the video, more vibrant, youthful and inviting. He could see her clit just below the hood, at least that was what Parker figured it was.

Over the summer after deciding that he was going to pretend to be a girl he had read up all about their bodies, and had even asked his mom some questions that she had answered honestly. Now upon seeing all of one he could make out the finer details. Though the older one he had seen in that video had looked more mature if that was the word for it. This one was more delicate and desirable to his younger eyes. Ariah said, “You can touch if you want...”

Parker’s eyes met hers, “You’re sure?”

Again, “Yes, I’m sure Parker.” Her smile was sweet yet the look in her eyes was one of need and desire. She moved her hand away before Parker reached over to rest his own fingers on the outer lips softly touching them. They were soft and more puffy than he had expected with how thin they were. Smooth like silk as well not a single hair graced the two small outer lips. He used his fingers to spread them open this time, studying the inner areas. Ariah’s breathing deepened a little as Parker decided to try and run a finger over her clit.

When she breathed in deeply he thought that he had harmed her, “Sorry.”

Ariah shook her head, “N-no its okay, here rub it like this.” She put her own finger there rubbing her clit with it in a circular motion. Parker nodded then put his fingers in place of hers rubbing the little nub. It felt firm yet also delicate under his finger as he circled around it. What surprised him the most was that it was wet, not just the clit though, her inner pink folds were all wet as well. Ariah’s cheeks were flushed now with her breathing a bit more shallow as it quickened. Parker moved his finger off of the clit, feeling the wetness on it realizing that it was a little sticky. “You can try tasting it if you want.”

Parker nodded and looked back down at his finger. He brought it to his nose first sniffing, it was a strange almost sweet smell though when he tasted it with his tongue there was some bitterness to it as well. The taste though wasn’t bad and Parker found that he wanted to try it more fresh. “How do I.. lick you...”

Ariah’s cheeks went crimson as she said, “J-just try rubbing your tongue over my clit...” She spread her lips with her own fingers as Parker leaned down closer. Up close he could see the delicate inner lips better, the fleshy areas underneath the lips were small and delicate looking. Her opening looked like it might be just about big enough to fit his penis, but it would be a tight fight for sure. It also pulsed once he noticed as he leaned in closer. Parker wondered what it would be like to have that tunnel squeeze on his erection.

Up this close he could smell her, it filled his nose, for a moment he was slightly overwhelmed by it, as it was a new almost heady smell. Yet the fact that it was Ariah he was smelling made his penis twitch. It seemed to call to him, to draw the young boy in closer. He leaned down running his tongue over her clit. Like this he was hit instantly with the taste of her as well. It was like getting a gut punch only this was a wave of desire that swam across his whole body. As his tongue rolled across her clit again Ariah breathed in deeply and pressed her middle up to his mouth. Parker looked up at her from between her legs, “W-what now?” He figured Ariah would know what made her feel good.

Ariah still flushed said, “T-try putting a finger in my pussy.” Parker knew what she meant, he rubbed a finger through the fleshy pink bits just above the opening getting it wet with her juices, surprised by how much Ariah had. Parker didn’t know if that was normal or if she made more than other girls. Then he pushed the tip of his finger into that tight opening. Parker felt his eyes widen as the fingers slipped inside. He was doing it, he was actually putting his finger in a girls pussy. Not just any girl either, Ariah’s!

He pushed the finger in deeper quickly and Ariah grunted making him pull back, “S-sorry.”

She giggled, “No its fine… go in deeper Parker.” He nodded continuing to push the finger in. At first when the walls surrounding his finger pulsed he almost pulled back, but then it was like her pussy was drawing him in deeper. It was pulling his finger in as he pushed in at the same time. The deep breath in from Ariah this time wasn’t pain, or even surprise, but pleasure. Parker could only imagine how amazing his four inches that was roughly just a little thicker than his own finger would feel buried in here. It would no doubt be the best pleasure that he had ever felt in his young life.

When his finger slipped in all the way Parker was shocked as he realized that he had gotten it in to the knuckle. He twisted it inside just slightly to stare at her little pussy. Ariah breathed in deeply as he twisted inside and her tunnel responded by squeezing on his finger tightly as well. It was amazing looking down at that bit of her and how he had put his finger all the way up into it. “This feels amazing Ariah...”  
Ariah agreed, “Yeah if you moved your finger in and out it’d feel even better...” Parker’s eyes met hers. His penis twitched with the realization that this was what it would do when buried in this very spot one day. The boy did what she wanted, pulling his finger out then driving it back in. He studied how his finger slipped inside again. Parker could feel her pulsing around him, squeezing and it made his penis twitch inside the panties he still wore. Parker swore that he was going to cum just from the sounds that Ariah was making, and the thoughts he was having about her tight pussy. He pulled out and pushed in again this time Ariah rose to meet his finger as it dove back in and Parker realized that this was why rubbing his penis felt so incredible because it was supposed to do this little trick that his finger was doing.

Ariah gave a small moan and Parker said, “Are you going to um cum?” That was the word that girl had used in the video when she had been touching herself.

Ariah giggled, “Yeah if you keep doing that I am, t-try licking my clit again when you push your finger in all the way.” Parker knew a command when he heard one, but this was the kind of command he wanted to do. He pushed the finger in again as he leaned over her middle and ran his tongue into the inner delicate areas of her pussy finding her clit again. Ariah groaned and pressed up to meet him as his finger fully slipped back into place. “P-pick up the pace.” Parker got the message moving his finger in and out was getting a lot easier now, it wasn’t that she had loosened up, but the wetness had grown even more making it easier. Every time though that he pushed his finger back up fully into her Ariah’s pussy squeezed on the finger. He’d also lean over and lick her clit at the same time that he pushed his finger back into her fully.

Parker decided to try something after he got the hang of moving his finger in and out of the tight opening, he leaned over to put his lips on one of Ariah’s small breasts, sucking on the erect nipple as his finger dove back into her tight tunnel. The girl gasped and moaned as she pushed up to meet his finger, the feeling this time was so intense that his finger actually felt sore once she stopped squeezing on it. Parker kept moving it though as little moans escaped Ariah’s lips before she finally fell back on the bed and put her hand on his pulling him out of her opening. Breathless, “T-that’s enough Parker...” His eyes met hers as she smiled at him. Clearly Ariah had cum, but Parker had wanted to keep going as she had still been responding to him. The look though in her eyes was one of desire for something else when she said, “C-can I touch you too?”

* Ariah *

Parker wasn’t better than Harper, no he was clearly inexperienced and it showed in how his finger pushed into her the first few times. Yet his inexperience added to the charm of him touching her and pushing into her. Ariah had been putting a finger in her own pussy since she was ten, she knew how to bring herself pleasure and was shocked that Parker’s finger was doing as good of a job, but not quite as good as Harper’s had. Of course the teen had years of experience and Parker had none. When he had started sucking on her nipple though Ariah had finally lost herself to the pleasure of Parker using his finger on her. She could have kept him inside of her all night, had him keep pushing that finger into her until she had a dozen or more orgasms, but she wanted to touch Parker too.

The desire to see and touch him had been there this entire time, but it was just easier to let Parker go first as she knew how her own body worked. Parker flushed as she asked, “C-can I touch you too?” She could see it on his face as he sat up that he was more than willing to let her. In the pink cotton panties he wore she could see his little stiffy still straining against the cloth. She sat up as he nodded and said, “Here stand up for me.” Parker stood up on the bed as she got on her knees before him.

Her eyes went to his middle, the way that his erection was trapped in the panties made it look inviting to her eyes. Ariah could see just how uncomfortable it must be to get a boner when you had on a pair of small girl panties instead of boxers or boxer-briefs. She liked seeing Parker in panties though, something about a boy in a pair of girls underwear was just sexy to her. She pulled at the panties dragging them down his legs, watching as his penis popped out into full view for the first time. When it came out Ariah was almost reminded of the boy from last year that had shown her his soft one, but this one was fully erect.

It bounced up freed from the panties so that it stood mostly straight pointing right at Parker’s chin. Ariah breathed in as she studied it. The sack underneath was small with two little nuggets that were barely visible. There were no hair on it at all, the pubic region around the balls and the base of the penis was clear as well of any pubic hairs. Like her own mound the boy before her did not look like he had entered that far into puberty yet. His little pole was about the thickness of a thin sharpie marker, not quite as thick as two of her fingers, but pretty close to it. He was roughly four inches in length, the head was different than the other boys, “Why is there skin over the top?”

Parker said, “um I’m uncut… here...” He reached down with his hand as Ariah watched shocked when he pulled at the skin just below the head. It pulled back as the glans came popping out. It was not much bigger than the shaft below it, a dark pinkish color with an opening at the center that was a little bigger than she expected. Ariah studied it as Parker said, “See you move the skin back and forth like this and it gives pleasure…”

Ariah got it right then if he was pushing inside of her this was what her vagina would have been doing to his penis. Their bodies worked in conjunction together to give each other pleasure as they made love. She flushed at the thought of Parker buried inside of her, but she didn’t know if they should go that far yet. “Can I try?” Parker nodded moving his hand away. She liked how his penis twitched, how his little sack seemed to move too. Then she reached over and for the first time touched a boys penis. She wasn’t sure what to do first so she used a finger to slide along the length of it. The head was still exposed so when the finger ran over that Parker jumped slightly in surprise. His penis also twitched which made Ariah giggle.

Then she circled her hand around the shaft like Parker had done just below the head as she stroked he said, “A little firmer, pull the skin up over the head then back down again...” Ariah nodded as she licked her lips doing what he wanted. Ariah had to admit that moving the skin up and down on the shaft felt satisfying for some reason. She liked how his penis wasn’t too big as well, she might have been intimated to do something like this with an older bigger boy. With Parker being her age and her size it just felt right for her to be touching him.

She stroked him a few times, her favorite thing to do was to pull the skin all the way back up over the head then push it back down again. When she did that Parker breathed in deeply every time and his penis twitched in her hand. She studied the head as it came into view again then Ariah decided to get daring. She leaned over still on her knees with Parker standing on the bed. Ariah rubbed her tongue over the exposed head. It tasted a little of pee, but other than that it was tasteless. Parker though when she ran her tongue over the head gasped, “A-Ariah...”

She looked up at him, “Can I try sucking on it?” She knew that you sucked on a boys penis, though she had no idea how to actually do it.

Parker breathed in, “I-if you want.. just no teeth.”

Ariah giggled as she saluted him, “Aye aye captain.” Parker giggled too before she turned her eyes back to his penis. She realized that she loved how firm it felt, yet how soft and warm it was in her hand. She wasn’t sure she’d want to see a bigger one honestly, this one was so cute and perfect looking. She used her fingers to gently pull the skin back again before she leaned over and ran her tongue over the head. This time that pee taste was gone, it was just like she was licking skin. She tried licking the entire length of the penis, when her tongue brushed over his ball sack she got a little bit of saltiness probably from the boy sweating at some point in the day. The little balls inside though constricted up closer to the penis as her tongue licked over them.

Ariah giggled at the feeling of them moving like that before she went back to studying his erection. She nodded to herself then put her lips to the head. Again as she opened her mouth and drew him in Ariah had to admit that the boy was the perfect size for her small mouth. When she pushed down a little past the head Parker gave a small gasp while pressing up into her mouth. The head brushed along the soft sensitive top of her mouth making Ariah pull back as he slipped out. When he popped out of her mouth the head rubbed against the side of her nose making her giggle before she took hold of it with her fingers. She guided him back into her mouth.

Parker for his part stood there not moving this time as he said, “S-sorry it just feels so good...” Ariah giggled around his first two inches before she attempted to take more inside. She could easily fit all of it, though when she got to the base of his erection the head almost touched the back of her throat. She tried to apply pressure thinking about treating him like a straw, remembering how it felt when her pussy squeezed on his finger or Harper’s. Parker breathed in deeper and actually pulled out of her mouth slightly before pushing back in. Ariah got the message then, this was exactly like how a finger went in and out of her pussy.

She started moving her mouth on his penis, sliding up and down the length of it while applying pressure. Parker after a few times of this said, “T-try using your tongue too.” Ariah nodded driving his penis back into her mouth which made her giggle around it. Then she pulled back until the head popped out of her mouth. She ran her tongue over the exposed head before diving him back into her mouth. Ariah sucked a while longer. Then she repeated doing the dance again, getting more confident with her tongue licking and mouth sucking.

Parker rested his hands on her head after a few minutes of this. She could tell that his breath was getting more shallow the closer he arrived to those feelings that she had gotten earlier. Parker groaned, “I… its… going to… cum...” Ariah had no idea what he was talking about as she plunged the boys stiffy back into her mouth he gasped with his orgasm. She felt it surge and grow in size slightly as it twitched. Something warm and wet shot out of the head just as she was pushing him back into her mouth. It was just one small load of something wet and sweet tasting, then he kept twitching in her mouth for a moment as if more was going to come out, but none did. Parker pulled back slipping out of her mouth as he went to his knees on the bed in front of her catching his breath.

Ariah licked her lips looking down at his still erect member, it was wet as well covered with her saliva now, “W-what just happened?”

Parker catching his breath said, “I uh came.. s-sorry..” He flushed as he said that and his penis gave a little twitch as well.

“T-that was uh semen?”

Parker shook his head, “I uh don’t know its just one tiny spurt and its fully clear… there’s nothing in it either… I mean no uh sperm I w-was curious and looked at it in a microscope over the summer when it first happened.”  
Ariah giggled as he said that, “You are a nerd!”

Parker flushed again, “SO!” Ariah giggled and kissed his lips pushing him down onto the bed as she lay on top of him. She could feel his erection pressing to her stomach as they lay there together on the bed. After she broke their kiss resting her head to his so that their eyes met Parker said, “W-what was that for?”

Ariah giggled, “You’re my nerd.” His penis twitched as she said that before she rolled off of him to lay beside him on the bed. When his hand touched hers she said, “Well mine and Harper’s.”

Parker laying next to her was quiet for a moment then said, “I can’t be Harper’s. If she finds out that I’m a boy she’ll probably tell someone...”

Ariah turned onto her side and rested a hand on Parker’s stomach as she kissed his cheek, “You let me figure that one out huh?”

“Okay… but what are we going to do about the other girls I mean Ellie and Amy both are getting really comfortable with me seeing them in almost nothing...”

Ariah said, “We’ll figure it out with Harper’s help.” She kissed his cheek one more time then slipped off of the bed grabbing Parker’s pajamas from his dresser. “Here put these on then after I get into mine you can use the bathroom to brush your teeth.” She looked at the clock on her phone, “we’ve got school tomorrow.” Parker groaned, but when she smiled he smiled too.

Ariah got up off of the bed going to the bathroom to get into her pajamas and brush her teeth as well. After they were both in pajamas and laying in their own beds looking up at the ceiling Ariah said, “Maybe you were supposed to want to do this so that we could meet.”

Parker said, “Maybe…” his eyes met hers across their room, “I really like you Ariah, and I want to be your boyfriend… but I Like Harper also… and other girls too… but not as much as you.”

Ariah flushed as she said, “Yeah I like you and Harper, we’ll figure out the rest I promise Parker.” She did lay there for a moment longer than him as she could tell the boy had fallen asleep. An idea was forming in her head and Ariah was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea or not. She looked over at Parker, did she really want to make her boyfriend a man-whore? She giggled at the thought, there were more than a few girls that would be interested in a secret boy… and the thought of seeing him with other girls… for some reason it excited her a little bit. It was an idea to explore after she had taken care of Harper…


	6. Chapter 6

  
* Parker *  
  
  
The last two weeks of September after Ariah figured out that he was a boy and not a girl were kind of amazing. In the mornings before his showers he caught Ariah more than once looking at him. In the afternoons when school was done if she didn’t have practice then sometimes they’d sit in their shared room making out for a little while. Usually at night the two of them would lay on their beds looking across the room talking till they fell asleep. He had thought that they would do a lot more than they did, but neither of them was really ready to go all the way just yet. It was strange but as the weeks went on he started to be able to tell when a kiss was going to lead to more than just a kiss. Technically they were both still virgins as they hadn’t gone beyond using their mouths and hands to pleasure each other.  
  
By the end of the second week he had even begun to feel comfortable changing in front of her even though usually he’d get a boner from her watching which always made Ariah giggle. The fact that she didn't mind changing in front of him anymore either was nice and always made him stiffen. Ariah had also become even more watchful about him seeing the other girls. She always checked first to make sure that Amy and Ellison weren’t dressed inappropriately, as it just wouldn’t be right for a boy to see them naked without their permission.  
  
The worst of it all though was Harper and the lengths he had to go to in order to avoid her when he really really didn’t want to. He had tried a few days after that first day to once more make out with Harper since it was so clear that she wanted to. When things had started to get heavy though Parker had hurried out of the room again just like the first time. He knew that it probably sent strange signals to Harper, because after that she had stopped asking him if he wanted to hang out and play games sometimes. That was what really frustrated him about the situation, he wanted to do more with Harper a lot more. Maybe it was wrong that he was only eleven and wanted to have sex with girls, but the things he was doing with Ariah didn’t feel wrong. If anything a part of Parker felt like he was supposed to learn about sex and explore sex at a young age so he wouldn’t be all confused as an adult.  
  
Of course then there were nights like tonight where Ariah wasn’t home. After the tag rugby game she had gone with the team to celebrate then after that he was sure that Ariah and Harper would spend some time alone together. Though he hoped that Ariah talked with Harper like she said she was going to. Parker was afraid that him running out had made Harper think she was being too aggressive, but that wasn’t the problem.  
  
The problem was that every time they made out her hand always moved down his stomach. When it was inches away from feeling his penis he’d pull away. He was pretty sure Harper would freak out about that way worse than Ariah had. Though Parker wanted to do things with Harper, he liked how experienced she was. He felt that making out with Harper was teaching him how to make out with Ariah better.  
  
He was playing a game on his Switch when a text popped up on his phone from his mom: _How are things going there since your discovery?_ Parker had let his mom know about Ariah finding out he was a boy. He had not told his mom that they had made out, then done oral stuff with each other. That wasn’t something you told your mom even if she was very much open to the idea of her son exploring who he was and even having a girlfriend. Parker typed back: _Going okay, Ariah is extra paranoid about me seeing other girls naked now._ His mom typed back about a minute later: _Sounds like someone’s got some jealousy maybe?_ Parker smiled and almost laughed: _No she just doesn’t want me to make them uncomfortable. Asked me how I’d feel if a bunch of girls looked at me naked. I wouldn’t mind._ He felt so bad about writing that to his mom who just sent a laughing emoji then said: _Sweetie your mom does not need to know what your fantasies are, though they’re very similar to what other boys your age fantasize about I’ m sure. If you want to talk I’m here._  
  
Parker paused his game and hit the call button on the top of his mom’s messages she answered before the second ring had even started, “Hey there’s my little girl.”  
Parker groaned, “Mom!” She chuckled then he said, “How did you know that dad was uh the one?”  
  
“Well he stuck around.”  
  
Parker groaned again, “Mom. I’m serious.”  
  
His mom laughed softly then said, “Well you know our history, but if you’re asking how I knew I’d marry him one day… hmm well it was when he was seventeen just about to finish high school with a scholarship to a college because of his GPA.”  
  
Parker lay back on his bed really interested as he said, “And he asked you to marry him?”  
  
She chuckled and was quiet for a moment which gave Parker the sense that she was looking at his dad, “No he didn’t. In all honestly he told me he was going away for college. Upstate actually and that I didn’t have to go with him. He knew that I had a job down here and he didn’t want to force the issue. I asked him if he planned on getting laid by younger girls while he was up there and didn’t want his older girlfriend to find out. Your dad being who he is told me that there was only one person he wanted to be with. I made some kind of smart-ass remark about it being that girl that lived across the street that was always flirting with him. After he stopped kissing me I knew that one day he’d be getting down on one knee, and a year later he did.”  
  
Parker smiled, “Then Ethan and Evan came along and you regretted every moment of it till I was born.”  
  
His mom laughed, “Oh someone’s full of themselves I see.”  
  
Parker said, “Just a little bit… w-what if I found that person?”  
  
She was quiet for a lot longer than Parker had thought that his mom would be then she said, “Well if you have then this Ariah must be pretty special. I won’t tell you that you’re too young or any of that stuff that most parents do. The truth is that you might be, that she could just be your first special someone. The other truth is that you and Ariah could be so perfect for each other that you never get tired of being around one another. I would say don’t rush things, but I won’t say don’t explore things. Though now I worry because you’re sharing a room with her…”  
  
Parker groaned and flushed, “Mom!” She chuckled then he softly said, “I-is it b-bad if we did do stuff?”  
  
His mom sighed for a long while then said, “No, its not bad Parker. I can’t tell you its bad because you know my history. Whatever you do though I want you to be safe. You know what I’m talking about right?”  
  
Parker sighed, “I know mom, but I can’t yet anyway.” He went red as he got those words out.  
  
His mom though didn’t miss a beat, “Well if you start being able to then you’d better be as safe as you can be young man. I don’t want grandchildren from you until you’re at least twenty years old.”  
  
Parker softly said, “I don’t want kids at all mom. I mean maybe when I’m older, but not anytime soon. Plus I don’t think Ariah’s going to want to go that far for awhile. We just talk a lot and hold hands and uh kiss and stuff…”  
  
His mom on the other side said, “Well I can’t wait to meet this girl, I was beginning to wonder if I might have been wrong about you.”  
  
Parker paused for a moment then said, “Y-you thought I might be gay?”  
  
“Well its always a possibility and there’s nothing wrong with it. With your brothers it was always plainly obvious that they weren’t, with you its always been harder to tell.”  
  
Parker softly said, “I… I think I like a certain type of girl.” The door to the dorm room started to open as he said, “I’ve got to go mom I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”  
  
His mom on the other end before the call ended said, “Good night sweetie and I love you too.”  
  
Ariah walking into the room said, “Was that your mom?” Parker nodded as she went over to her bed falling down on it in her gym uniform. “I am so tired. Harper had us run drills till we hurt all over.”  
  
“I thought you were going over there after practice.”  
  
Ariah shook her head, “No Harper and her team had some get together in one of the other girls dorm rooms tonight. Some pregame celebration for tomorrow’s game.” She sat up pulling the gym shirt over her head giving Parker an instant view of her almost flat chest. He loved how her two small buds were basically just puffy nipples with a little bit of flesh underneath them. Ariah didn’t even flush at him staring as she started of the bathroom. “I need a shower.” She pulled the gym shorts down too so that she was in only a pair of panties before walking into the bathroom. Parker could feel his penis straining as he took in her tiny round bottom. Ariah paused at the bathroom door, “I don’t suppose you want to join me?”  
  
Parker hit the suspend button on his switch and stood up almost running to join Ariah in the bathroom which made her giggle. She walked over to the other dorm room door locking it before turning to look at Parker. Then she slowly pulled her panties down standing with them in her hand before tossing them at Parker. He watched as Ariah started for the shower, the way she moved had to be something that she had learned form watching her sisters doing something similar. Even though she had no hips yet somehow the walk seemed to draw his eyes to her bottom.  
  
She started the shower turning to look at him with a giggle again, “I don’t think you can take a shower with your clothes on Parker.” Parker pulled his clothes off as quickly as he could until he was as naked as Ariah. Her eyes rested on his erection, clearly enjoying the sight of the stiffy as it pointed up at his chin. She slipped into the shower gesturing for Parker to follow her. Ariah had already gotten under the water letting it wash over her with a deep sigh of relaxation. For some reason seeing the shower water wash over her smooth silky skin was even hotter than just seeing Ariah naked.  
  
She smiled at him, taking his hand resting it on her shoulder as she leaned in and kissed his lips, “Harper and I talked tonight while we walked back here.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“She’s worried that she’s made you uncomfortable, like in an abusive forceful way.”  
  
“She didn’t!”  
  
Ariah squeezed his shoulders, “Yeah I know that and you do too, but Harper’s worried she did because she’s older than you. She knows I liked how aggressive she was, but then again I was the same. She doesn’t know that you run away because you’re hiding something.”  
  
Parker softly said, “Maybe we should tell her.”  
  
Ariah rested a hand on his erection then softly stroking it, “But then I loose my power over you. If someone else knows then I’ll stop being able to torture you.”  
  
Parker grunted as her hand circled around him stroking faster now that the head was exposed, “Y-you call this torture?”  
  
Ariah leaned over to kiss his lips, “Yes, don’t you?”  
  
Parker before the kiss depended said, “No I call it amazing.” Ariah smiled as their tongues found one another again. He loved the feeling of Ariah in his arms, how they were so similar in size. He could feel her body pressing to his, those two small buds against his flat chest as their tongues tangled. He ran his hands down her back feeling the soft warmth of her skin as Ariah leaned in more until his back was against the shower wall. Her hand was still between them stroking him as they broke the kiss. Softly while looking into her blue/green eyes Parker said, “This is really the best year ever.”  
  
Ariah smiled, “Yeah. I’ll figure out a way for us to let Harper know so she can figure out if she likes you or not once she knows you’re a boy. Out of all the girls here that we’re friends with she’s the one that I know for sure won’t tell anyone.” Parker wasn’t so sure but he trusted Ariah and he really did like Harper. Maybe as much as he liked Ariah, he wasn’t really sure about that one and wouldn’t be he realized until he got to know her better.  
  
After the shower Parker and Ariah lay on their own beds in the dark of their room like they did most nights and talked till they fell asleep. He had learned a lot about Ariah’s family. She had three older and two younger sisters, she had never had a room to herself, and she loved cheesy love stories. Which explained why she hadn’t turned him in honestly, this was her cheesy love story. Parker found that to be true for him too, he loved the idea that this was their meet-cute. That they would be able to tell their kids one day twenty years from now how their mom and dad met. Of course like his mom he imagined his kids would get a real laugh out of the thought of their dad dressing like a girl.  
  
The following week went on with nothing really changing, just things between him and Ariah growing more wonderful. Then the end of September came and that was when everything changed again...  
  
  
  
* Harper *  
  
  
The last Sunday in September was a free Sunday, no games were scheduled for either the older or younger kids. As such most of the kids decided that they were going to do something constructive on their own. Harper had been surprised when Natalie had suggested that the group play a game of soccer, usually if she got a free day Natalie would try to spend it with a video game. If she couldn’t be with a boy she could surely beat them up in games online. Yet at breakfast all of the girls agreed, including Parker. Which surprised Harper even more because so far the girl had refused to play any sports. Ariah though had prodded her side until with a smile Parker had finally agreed to play. The two of them had been sitting close together all week long, holding hands. Natalie had even caught them kissing once.  
  
It didn’t bother Harper except for one part of it, she couldn’t get Parker alone for herself. She had been worried she was too aggressive with Parker. Ariah liked her being aggressive, but Parker was more shy about things. Ariah had told her after the first tag rugby game that Parker did like kissing her, but she was just shy. She had been alone with Ariah twice more in this past two weeks, just the two of them sitting, talking, making out.  
  
Yet every time she tried to get close to Parker the girl managed to sneak out or say she had something else to do. It was kind of comical honestly, the way that she ran away with a flush on her cheeks. Ariah had told her as well that it had taken her nearly two weeks to get Parker to open up to her, the girl was just that inexperienced about being around other girls. If she wasn’t so cute Harper would have given up already, but every time Parker’s cheeks flushed when she looked at her made Harper want to get closer to the girl even more. Harper figured that she could keep working on Parker, it was kind of fun having to chase someone who wanted to be caught, but was extremely shy about it too. She didn’t feel bad about liking two girls, not when both of them liked each other also.  
  
There other kids out on the fields doing their own things. So while Natalie went to get a soccer ball their group claimed one of the soccer fields for their own. Amy, Ellison, and Ariah even roped in a few girls that were doing nothing, but were willing to play so that they had two teams of six. Harper put both Ariah and Parker on her team taking lead of one of the two teams with Jordan taking the lead of the second team. As they all got ready to go she looked over at Parker, “You know if you’re any good I’m only going to keep on you about joining the tag rugby team.” The girl flushed before looking away. Harper couldn’t figure out if she liked playing sports why she didn’t play.  
  
It had to be more than that she preferred video games to playing outside. Harper pushed the thought away as she took a look at the team she had gotten compared to the other team. The difference in ages between all of the girls wasn’t too bad. Jordan was the oldest, but she was the same height as Harper herself, in fact the tallest girl in the group was Natalie who was a few inches over five and a half feet. Jordan had gotten both Natalie and Amy on her side, while Ellison had ended up going to Harper’s side. She had gotten Kennedy as well as Maeve. While rounding out Jordan’s team was Kristie, Ally, and the Alisa with one S (there were two Alissa’s at the school but they spelled their names differently and were in different grades too).  
  
The team captains both her and Jordan took the center position with the ball between them. The game started once Jordan kicked the ball away from Harper to one of her teammates. The two teams began moving around the field. She had known that Ellison was good having watched one of her games with Parker and Ariah the other day. She was surprised to realize that Amy was good too though she didn’t play soccer since she was on the rugby team. The real surprise though came when she realized just how good Parker was. Amy was moving with the ball trying to keep it ahead of her to pass to Kristie when Parker came in from the side kicking it out from under her moving the ball over to Ariah who took it back towards the other goal where Natalie was set up to block.  
  
Parker kept pace with Ariah the two of them passing back and forth as Jordan and Ally both tried to move towards them. Parker go the ball just as Harper got over there to help out as she kicked it towards Natalie who just barely missed it as the ball went in. That gave their team the first goal and again Jordan’s team took the ball out. Harper looked at Parker who just again flushed when she said, “Good shot.” Ariah said something to her as well that Harper didn’t catch. The game went on like that, the teams taking shots and missing most of the time. Both Natalie and Maeve, who was tall for her age, played as the goalies fr the two teams.  
  
They were all getting a little sweaty in the cool fall afternoon as Harper again took the ball out after Jordan scored for her team. They were tied two to two, and had decided whoever scored the next goal would win the game. The ball was stolen out form under Ellison by Amy who kept the other girl away despite Ellison’s best attempt. A moment later Ariah swooped in trying to go for it, she missed as the ball got passed to Jordan who started for the other goal.  
  
Both Harper and Parker moved together to reach for it. Harper swept in under Jordan taking the ball from her just as Parker and Jordan collided with one another, the older girl sending the younger one down with her. They tumbled and Harper didn’t really see what happened next as she had taken the ball towards the goal studying Natalie. She faked a kick instead passing the ball to Ellison who had come up beside her, the girl kicking it into the goal just as Natalie recovered.  
  
She gave Ellison a high five as Maeve came over with Kennedy though she didn’t see Ariah or Parker. As she looked around for them Kennedy said, “That was a great kick Ellison.”  
  
Harper asked, “Where’s the rest of our team?”  
  
Jordan coming up said, “I think when I collided with Parker my knee connected with her stomach, she could barely walk for a second there, but Ariah said she’d be okay...”  
  
Harper looked over at where the dorms were then said, “I’d better go check...”  
  
Natalie still holding the ball said, “A little knee to the stomach never made someone double over like that.”  
  
Harper shrugged, “Ariah told me she doesn’t play sports maybe that’s why, you know she gets hurt easily or something.”  
  
Ellison with a flush said, “Well then Ariah’s the right person to take care of those hurts...”  
  
Harper looked confused and Amy with a flush of her own said, “Yeah...” Harper got it then, she knew that Amy and Ellison shared the bathroom with Ariah and Parker so no doubt they had seen how close the girls had gotten to each other.  
  
Harper nodded as she said, “Still as team leader...” She shrugged and headed off towards the dorms. She could see the look on Jordan and Natalie’s face, they were both very aware that she liked both girls. In all of her years figuring out that she liked girls she had never been as confused as this year. The truth was both of them pulled at her equally but for different reasons. She wouldn’t have even tried pursuing both of them if they hadn’t kept making it clear that they both liked her too. Even if Parker was afraid of going forwards. Was it because she had no breasts yet? Hell Harper had been in the same situation as a first year when she had gotten with her first girlfriend and explored how their bodies worked. Breasts or no, Parker had a pussy and Harper knew how those worked.  
  
She headed into the dorms walking down to Parker and Ariah’s room. She was about to knock when she heard Ariah, “Here just let me see Parker, stop being a baby you could be really hurt...” Harper’s own fear that Parker was really hurt took over making her act. She opened the door without thinking like she had last year when Natalie had nearly broken her wrist and wouldn’t let anyone look at it.  
  
She was planning on going into a field where she could work with girl athletes and knew a thing or two about injuries already. Also both Ariah and Parker were girls like her so it wasn’t like they had something she hadn’t seen before. Without thinking she opened the door and said, “Let me take a look if its really...” Then she stopped her mind sort of going numb as she took in the scene before her. Parker was standing in the middle of the room that she shared with Ariah. Her shorts and underwear were down at her ankles and Ariah was on her knees inspecting the area between Parker’s legs which Harper could not stop looking at. There between Parker’s legs the girl had a penis that was growing in size as Ariah was touching the smalls sack just below it.  
  
When Parker saw her, the girl-or-boy suddenly put his hand over the area with a flush going to his cheeks. Ariah jumped twisting around to stand in front of Parker at the sound of Harper’s words looking right at her. Harper started to step back out into the hallway, but Ariah grabbed her by the arm pulling her into the room and closing the door. By then Parker had pulled her-er-his clothes back up. Ariah looking right at Harper as she took a seat on one of the beds feeling dazed said, “You can’t tell anyone.”  
  
Harper looked at Ariah then at Parker who was standing in the center of the room looking flushed and also wide eyed with terror. Harper got it now, she understood why Parker had always pulled away from her, she-er-he was afraid of Harper discovering the penis. “Y-you’re trans?” That was the only thing that made sense right?  
  
Parker shook his head and Ariah taking a seat next to her said, “Parker’s a boy… all boy…” Here the girl flushed before she continued, “H-he lied to get into school.”  
Harper’s eyes went to Ariah then back to Parker again. She tried not to look at his middle, the boy had on an outfit that was every bit a girls outfit from the panda shirt to the purple shorts with little hearts on them. “What?” She felt confused by all of this, worst of all her desire for Parker had not gone away. Inside a part of her wanted to see her-er-his penis again, she had liked how it looked. She looked from Ariah to Parker then said, “Tell me everything.”  
  
Parker sat down on the other bed, but Ariah stayed sitting beside her. He was the one who told her, “There’s no school like Preston for boys my age, so with my parents help I lied. I got accepted into Preston as a girl. The school thinks I’m a girl they have no idea that I am a boy. I’m only doing it for three years then there’s an advanced school for boys and girls that’s just as good as this one for ninth through twelfth...”  
  
Harper nodded, “That’s why you don’t play sports because you’re afraid of what just happened?” Parker flushed and Ariah gave a small nod, “You’re really a boy...I like…” Her head was spinning wit the implications of what she had just discovered. Her feelings for Parker had not gone away or even lessened a little. Looking at the younger boy she could feel a desire to have him still, a need really. She still wanted Ariah too, but this was eye opening, a realization that she might not only be into girls after all.  
  
Ariah said, “A-are you going to tell?”  
  
Harper looked back over at Parker, then back at Ariah. Both of the younger kids looked worried. A part of her said that she should tell, that it was not a good idea to keep this a secret, but then she looked at Parker sitting across from her. He looked afraid, but more than that he looked shy and vulnerable. She had never thought of boys as vulnerable, but Parker was after all just eleven nearly twelve not a teen at all. Though maybe that was wrong, maybe some boys no matter their age were just good sweet kids. She sighed, “I won’t tell...” She studied Parker a bit longer, “I thought I could tell the difference between a boy and a girl…”  
  
Ariah giggled just a little then said, “Parker fooled me too for nearly two weeks, if not for a lab accident I might still not know.”  
“Accident you caused!” Parker said, his voice was as high and musical as a girls honestly. The way he looked on top of sounded was enough to fool you especially combined with the clothes. Now looking closer she could almost see it, but still he was so feminine that it was almost impossible to really see unless you wanted to look for it.  
  
Ariah flushed and Harper said, “So the two of you are being intimate in here?” Both Ariah and Parker flushed then giving her confirmation that they were. She supposed it wasn’t any different than when she was alone with another girl, but Parker was a boy. “What if you get pregnant?”  
Parker said, “I can’t uh make stuff yet...”  
  
Ariah giggled at his flushing face, “Yeah Parker’s got no swimmers.” Which made him flush even more. Harper had to admit it was cute, of course it had been cute before she had known he was a boy also. Ariah continued to embarrass him, “We checked yesterday under the microscope cause I wanted to see. We’re gonna check weekly just to be safe, but we haven’t even uh gone that far yet...” She flushed again as she admitted that truth.  
  
Harper nodded, “Well good… I guess.” She started to stand, as she realized she was probably in their way. That it was obvious to her that Parker wasn’t going to be hers as she said, “I should probably leave you two...”  
  
Parker stood up as he said, “I-I like you too Harper… when we kissed I ran b-because I didn't want you to find out that I’m a boy… I-I know you’re only into girls, but maybe you’re not.”  
She stopped looking at both Ariah and Parker, the boy was flushed red looking up at her, it was clear that he did like her. Harper had never considered doing things with a boy, ever. Mainly because she had always gone to a girls only school. The other reason was that she knew how girls worked and had no idea how boys did anything. Also boys were well… they were… boys. She looked at Parker and felt a small rush of desire still within her for him. He was a boy, but he was also Parker and other than the gender that hadn’t changed at all had it.  
  
Harper turned back looking at the boy, still dressed like a girl you could almost believe that he was indeed a girl, yet Harper had seen the truth. She knew that the boy had a penis, that he was proud of being a boy. She stepped over to where he was, Parker was nearly a foot shorter than her so he had to look up at her, which for some reason made him look young, vulnerable, and beautiful as well.  
  
Were boys allowed to be beautiful? She wasn’t sure, but she knew looking at him that she liked Parker as much as she did Ariah. She touched his cheek then leaned down and kissed his lips just once softly, “I think we can explore what my feelings are… if you’re both okay with that?” She turned looking at Ariah as well bringing her into the picture. This had to be the strangest relationship that she had ever been in.  
  
Ariah said, “You’ll keep Parker’s secret?”  
  
Harper gave a small nod, “I will, though if some of the girls here learned about you Parker they’d probably try to take you somewhere private instead of turn you in...” She smiled at that then gently squeezed his shoulder, “But I’ll keep the secret.” She sighed, “Now I get why you don’t want to play rugby, you’re afraid of what happened today happening in a field with a lot of girls...” Parker nodded, “Well I’ll stop bugging you about it.” Then she said, “I promised Natalie that I’d help her with her Lit class homework so I’ll see you two this evening?” Again they both nodded.  
  
She found Natalie a few minutes later waiting for her in her dorm room. Her mind was still trying to get over the fact that Parker was really a boy. More than that when she had seen him for a brief few seconds. Realizing that she desired to see him for even longer was still shocking to her. She wanted to be with Parker, to learn how he worked. She had never before considered that she might like boys as much as girls, or at least on some level. She had never dated a boy, mainly because of her easy access to girls here at Preston.  
  
She was perhaps a little too distracted by her thoughts while helping Natalie, “Hey you doing okay over there?”  
  
Harper shook her head clearing it, “Yeah.”  
  
“Look I know its rough liking two girls and all, but could you help your straight friend out with out getting distracted. I mean at least you’re getting laid!”  
  
Harper studied Natalie, her mind circling with thoughts, she was not the first girl to lament about missing boys. There were plenty of girls at Preston that were not into other girls. Natalie and Jordan both always came to her mind faster than the rest because she had found herself one time or another wishing that either one of them was interested in a girl. She had even asked Natalie out when they were both second years. Natalie had let her down pretty easily explaining that she had no desire to be with other girls even her best friend. Harper said, “Sorry, hey Nat if you could get laid would you?”  
  
Natalie sighed dropping her pen, “I’m not gay Harp, that’s all there is to it.”  
Harper smiled, “I’m serious, if hypothetically there was a boy or whatever on campus would you want to get laid?”  
  
Natalie said, “You heard about a male teacher coming?”  
  
Harper shook her head, “No I’m asking you a hypothetical Natalie not anything real.”  
  
Natalie grunted, “Hypothetical situations are about as amazing as a cucumber…. Fine yeah if there was a boy on campus I’d fuck him. I’d do about anything for some dick right now. I spent an entire fucking summer without a chance and then I came here, and its already been month now. If I don’t get laid by something real this winter break I might come back a shell of a woman.”  
  
Harper sighed , “Do you have to be so dramatic?” Natalie shrugged and the two of them both laughed then got back to work. There was a tickle though in the back of Harper’s mind, a strange little one that kept growing as she left her room an hour later with Natalie to go to dinner. Sitting at the dinner table across from Ariah and Parker felt strange tonight. She could see that something had clearly happened between the two of them after she had left them alone. The way that they glowed was more than a simple moment of touching each other. Had they gone all the way? What would that be like? Harper felt a small flush rush over her body at the thought of actually feeling Parker inside of her. She had never thought she’d want to be with a boy.  
  
Looking at Parker though she couldn’t help but want to be with him. Maybe it was because she had already gotten to know the boy? That could be part of it. Her mind went back to that moment when she had walked in on him naked from the waist down in the room. Getting past the shock of the moment she took in what she had seen. It fit perfectly honestly, Parker was a boy clearly she could see it now. He was just a stunningly beautiful boy, but he was still a boy. The fact that she wanted to see his penis again didn’t bother her, this was just another part of her own sexual desires that she had never had a chance to explore. Plus it was Parker and he intrigued her as much as Ariah did. She liked that Ariah was like her, but she also liked that Parker was different.  
  
It was a lot to think about, but so was the other part. If other girls at Preston, girls like Natalie learned that Parker was a boy what would they do? How many would freak out? How many would be on his side? How many would try to seduce the boy? Natalie wouldn’t care about his age, she would just want to be with a boy if she could be with one who was willing to be with her. Looking around the table she had to admit she had no idea what Ellison or Amy would do, how Ally would react, or how Maeve would.  
  
Harper suspected she knew what Jordan would do, that was one secret that she and a few other girls kept. Jordan had a thing for boys Parker’s age, or well she liked anime drawings of boys those ages. Always said they were far cuter than men, but it didn’t mean anything. Harper had a feeling it did, but the only way they’d find out wold be if Jordan found out Parker was a boy. It was a lot to think about honestly, how to keep Parker’s secret. Should only she and Ariah know, or should they slowly let other girls they trusted know so that Parker’s secret could stay just that? It was something to think about.  
  
  
* Ariah *  
  
  
As soon as Harper walked out of the room Ariah let out a small sigh of relief her eyes meeting Parker’s. She hadn’t thought that was going to go good at all. The moment that Harper had walked into the dorm room Ariah had been terrified that she was going to go straight to one of the dorm mom’s. Instead she had done the opposite calmly talking with them about all of it. Ariah felt vindicated honestly, she had been right about Harper. She was attracted to Parker, despite the fact that he was a boy, clearly she was more bi than she was aware of. Now though with Harper out of the room Ariah’s eyes turned back to Parker who was sitting there flushing a little still. “You’re sure that its okay?”  
  
Parker groaned and fell back onto his bed showing off just a small sliver of his stomach which sent her heart beating faster, “Yes, its fine Ariah. I told you it would be then you started pulling my shorts off like some kind of crazed animal!”  
  
Ariah giggled, “I wanted to make sure my new toy was okay!” Parker sat up on the bed and she saw a little bulge starting in the boys shorts. “Oh it is!” She moved over to where he was going down on her knees in front of him on the bed. Over the past week they had tried a lot of things, she had given Parker more than a few blow jobs and he had eaten her out too. They hadn't’ yet worked up the courage to try something in the shower ore than a simple hand job, but she was getting him closer to that. They also hadn’t gone all the way yet, as Ariah and Parker both were letting things develop slowly. Plus oral sex was a lot of fun. She had done it with Harper twice more as well.  
  
Eating a teenage girl out was a lot different than sucking a preteen boy’s penis. Yet both excited Ariah to the point that she sometimes found herself in class thinking about being with one of them again. She could feel her hormones flying all over the place lately, it was like that first kiss from Harper had awoken parts of the young girl that she had never known were there. Her desires for both of them were growing by the day. She was just sad that Parker and Harper couldn’t get closer to one another, but now that little problem was taken care of.  
  
“I told you Harper was going to want you even if you were a boy.” She said proudly to Parker as her hands started to unbutton the purple shorts he wore.  
  
Parker swallowed, “Yeah you did…” His eyes met hers for a moment. A few night ago they had been in her bed talking about all the girls at the school that they would both do. Most of them had been the same, but some had been different. Parker pretty much had an eye for the straight girls, it was like he could tell they were straight or bi or whatever. Although he had admitted that he’d do some of the lesbian girls at the school as well if they wanted a boy. For her part Ariah had admitted that she liked other girls at the school, but she preferred him and Harper.  
  
Ariah said, “Lift your butt!” Parker did as commanded letting her get his shorts off. In her hurry to get them off she got them caught in his shoes before getting those off as well. Looking at his stiffy in the panties Ariah touched it once with a finger, “As your girlfriend I need to make sure that you are really okay.” Parker didn’t argue as she pulled at the panties as well after taking a moment to admire how hot his little stiffy looked pushing the panties out with a tent. When it popped out Ariah felt her desire return again. She loved seeing Parker’s boner, for some reason it drove that primitive part of her brain that wanted sex crazy. A bigger one wouldn’t have been as exciting as the little one that was before her.  
  
She admired the thin four inches as she reached out to touch it. Ariah used two fingers to stroke his erection pulling the skin back till the head popped out. She felt desire inside of her, “I want you to put it in me.” Her eyes met his as she said this, Ariah knew this was the time and the place. She was ready to have Parker be her first and ready for it to be today.  
  
Parker’s penis twitched and he said, “Y-you’re sure about that Ariah?”  
  
Another boy would probably have just gone with it, even a boy the age of Parker would have, but not Parker. He wanted to make sure that she wanted it, that she was ready as much as he was. It was obvious when looking at him that Parker wanted to as well, but he was okay with just being with her. Ariah circled her hand fully around the stiff penis stroking it as she responded, “Yeah I’m sure Parker.” She stood taking his hands putting them on her shirt, “I want you to be my first. I want to be you first before anyone else gets to have you...”  
  
Parker flushed, “I think the only person who’s going to have me beside you is Harper.” Ariah didn’t disagree with him, but she knew that more than two girls at this school were going to have sex with Parker before the year was over. She jut wasn’t ready yet to present her idea to him. Now with Harper also knowing his secret she had a feeling talking with Harper about it first might be the best way to go about things. Right now though her entire focus was on only one thing, being with Parker.  
  
Parker stood so that he could pull her shirt off. Underneath she wore an undershirt that was almost like a training bra. He pulled that up as well revealing her two small swells as his penis twitched. Despite the fact that he had seen her naked almost every day for the past two weeks Parker’s desire for her hadn’t lessened. He was a boy with new budding feelings for girls. He was also getting sex from one of the girls that he liked so of course he wanted more.  
  
Ariah leaned into kiss him, their tongues pressing together in the space between their mouths as she felt his hands undoing the button on her shorts. He broke their kiss going on his knees before her to pull her shorts and panties down together so that both of them were naked now. A bolt of excitement shot through her as she realized that she was about to loose her virginity to a boy who was six months younger than her. A boy who she was fast falling very deeply in love with. When his tongue brushed over the outer lips of her pussy Ariah felt her desire rush through her body.  
  
She pulled Parker up from between her legs, her lips meeting his again as she pushed him towards her bed. Parker didn’t fight her, their tongues still tangled as she fell with him underneath her on the bed. She could feel his body pressed to hers, besides the slight difference in height they were roughly the same size everywhere else. It felt nice to have his body pressed to hers, she could feel his erect penis nestled between the outer lips of her pussy as she kissed his lips. They had done this once before as well just laying on the bed naked together bodies pressed to each other while they kissed.  
  
Ariah moved so that she could feel it when his four inches slipped into the cleft between her lips. She rubbed along the length of his penis like it was a hot dog being put into her bun, the head rubbed over her clit like this sending a shiver up through Ariah’s spine as she reached down between them and said, “It goes a little lower...” Parker’s eyes met hers, the desire in the dark green matched her own she was certain. Ariah moved his penis into position, the head resting at her opening as her eyes stayed on his the entire time. Ariah knew this was the right move, that her being on top was the way to go for their first time.  
  
She sat up slightly so that she could drive him up into her. She looked down between her legs she saw Parker’s eyes go there as well. Then with her hands resting on his shoulders she pushed down on the boys stiff nearly four inches. There was this moment of shocked pain, even though he was roughly the size of two of her fingers it was still different compared to them. The head pushing into her opening though drove the moment of pain away as she felt a greater need to have him within. The look in Parker’s eyes she knew mirrored her own. They could both feel their bodies joining together as Ariah moved down on him some more. She drove more than just the head into her tightness as she pressed down on the boys stiff penis.  
  
Yeah he was about the size of her fingers in thickness, but this felt different regardless. This felt more complete somehow, more intimate than when they just touched each other. As she pushed down she felt more of it slide up into her, the realization that a boy was going inside of her sen a shiver up her spine. It was like that first moment a week ago when Harper had pushed into her with her fingers, or driven her to the edge of her climax with her mouth. Ariah wanted to feel Parker for the same reason she had wanted to have Harper down there. She pushed down again driving more of his nearly four inches in as Parker said, “Oh… its… so tight Ariah...”  
  
She nodded in agreement as she could feel him sliding deeper into her. She couldn’t imagine being with a boy older or bigger than Parker already the preteen boys penis was filling her entire middle up. It was different than the fingers, the stiff penis that was sliding into her warmth felt right. Not that the fingers felt wrong, but this was Parker sliding into her. Her eyes met his as she pushed down again, she could feel him inside, like he was a finger sliding into a glove as more of his hard penis slipped into her tightness. Ariah felt her pussy squeeze around his penis, sending sensations of pleasure up through her body. Through his as well as Parker gasped at the feeling of her squeezing tightly holding him in place buried within. Slowly she slipped the last bit of him into her feeling him hit bottom. Ariah only realized it when she felt his small balls rest against that little area between her bottom and her pussy.  
  
Her eyes met Parker’s as his hands rested on her waist and the boy said softly with wonder, “Its all inside.” Ariah nodded in agreement, it was, she could feel him pulsing in her as she squeezed on his erection. There was some stretching, but it wasn’t anymore than a couple of fingers, it was like her tightness was the perfect fit for his dick. She moved sliding along the pole pulling it out of her before diving back down on it again like she did with her mouth. When she did a gasp of pleasure escaped Ariah’s mouth as she realized that she was really doing this. Parker met her on the second thrust, their bodies joining together as began to ride him slowly.  
  
This was the secret that adults kept from kids, that sex felt so good. Parker stroked up her sides as he said, “S-slower...” The boy was clearly about to cum, she could see it on his face. Over the past two weeks as they had done stuff she had started being able to read Parker’s arrival face. So it was very clear when he was about to cum. She leaned over him kissing his lips as she felt him slip out almost fully. Ariah liked being in control of this she realized. Parker was hers to do with as she wished with her being on top like this. Just the tip of his penis was inside as she pushed back down driving him into her again. “I’m going to… Ariah...” He gasped and she felt it happen. Unlike in her mouth when the surge happened her pussy seemed to clamp down around his erection. She could feel it when he pushed up into her again with the sudden arrival. Ariah gasped as well when that first twitch that followed the surge sent her already sensitive body over the edge finally.  
  
Ariah couldn’t believe how incredible it felt each time that he jerked inside of her as she kept riding him pushing down on him with each spasm of the boys penis. She could feel it when she squeezed on his penis, driving him back up inside like she was milking him for all he had even though he only had that one spurt. She sat up fully on top of Parker as the orgasm passed, beginning to slowly ride his erection again. Parker’s eyes widened as he said, “Ariah...”  
  
She started moving a little faster, “I want to feel it again...” Parker grunted as she pushed down on him once more. As she pushed all of his four inches up into her it was like a part of Ariah was crying out with need, she could feel him in there pumping up into her with his own orgasm building again too. She put her hands on his shoulders leaning over as she kissed his lips and said, “Lets try it with you on top...”  
  
  
  
* Parker *  
  
  
There was nothing like it in the last eleven years of his life he decided right there. The feeling of being inside of Ariah was going to be something he remembered till the day he died. It felt like they were one as he let her slowly ride him setting their pace. The other stuff they had done had been amazing, but this was what he had been aching for and never been aware of. The feeling of her surrounding his erection as she pushed down on him had sent waves of pleasure up through his whole body. Even now after cumming with her still laying on top of him he could feel the tight tunnel surrounding his penis. His fingers being inside of her hadn’t felt this good, her mouth sucking on him hadn’t felt this good. Now Parker understood why adults like sex so much. When Ariah started to move again telling him that she wanted to feel that moment once more Parker was helpless to not feel the same way.  
  
Ariah on top of him moved with each thrust up into her, the little swells on her chest bouncing just slightly as she rode him. Parker felt entranced by the sight of her body riding his own. The way that she rested on top of him he could feel all of her slight weight down at his middle as she took him fully back inside. His eyes lingered on her slender stomach going down lower to see how they were connected, watching as she pushed him back in Parker was amazed at the way it looked. His penis was slowly swallowed by her incredible silky sleeve as it sent more pleasure up through Parker’s body.  
  
He could feel each pulse of her squeezing on him as she began to ride him slowly, pumping up into her relived the pressure that was building the more she squeezed. Their bodies melted together again as Ariah leaned over and said, “Lets try it with you on top.” She slipped off of him suddenly without warning. Parker was surprised by how it felt being outside of her, like he had lost the place he belonged inside of.  
  
Ariah tough was inviting him to continue this time with him on top as she lay next to him spreading her legs open. Parker moved to slip on top of Ariah. He looked down at his erection as he took hold of it. The entire length was coated in Ariah’s sweet juices making it shine a little showing just how much Ariah had enjoyed him inside of her. Parker stroked his penis once then guided it to the opening that he so desperately wanted back inside of. Ariah watched him as he guided his erection to its target. He felt his penis slide through the inner areas before it finally met its target once more. All of her inner folds and delicate areas underneath them were wet with Ariah’s desire so it only made Parker’s penis more slick as well before he pressed the head to that tight opening he desperately wanted back inside of.  
  
The opening called to him and like before when he pushed the small head of his preteen penis into her opening Parker felt the pleasure intensify. He could feel it as he slipped into her, like he was pulling a glove over his hand that was how tight and snug she was around his penis. She pulsed against him as he pushed in, his eyes meeting hers as he leaned over Ariah. The feeling was intense a gasp escaping his lips at the same time it escaped Ariah’s as well. She pushed up to meet him, driving all four inches fully inside of her tightness.  
  
As he got the hang of being on top Parker began to move inside of Ariah with more speed. Her pussy was tight, but it also let him slip in and out with ease as she was so wet now. Her eyes stayed on his, he felt her hands on his waist pulling him down to her as her legs tangled with his. A small moan escaped from her lips when Parker pushed fully back in with more roughness than he initially intended. Ariah shocked him when she begged, “Harder!” Parker didn’t argue with her, as he picked up the speed and pushed into her harder. Their bodies were one now, the two of them unable to contain the need for much longer. Parker could feel it building at the base of his penis, that feeling of needing to release something once more. As he pushed into Ariah she gasped tightly wrapping her arms and legs around him driving him fully into her.  
  
As he surged within he felt her respond by squeezing on his penis, driving him fully back inside with each spasm of his erection. He could feel it as his penis tried to empty something that he didn’t have other than that one simple spurt. Ariah’s groan though was so loud as she came again that Parker put his mouth over hers drowning out the sound afraid that others would hear. She held onto him even tighter as her orgasm arrived making it impossible for the boy to move. Instead he collapsed on top of her expended to the point that he couldn’t move even if Ariah had wanted him to. He could still feel her surrounding him, only now it was not only his penis that was surrounded.  
  
Ariah’s legs and arms were both around him. He could feel her legs on his back just above his bottom holding onto him with her arms around his neck keeping his face down on the bed next to her own as the two young first years felt the last moments of their pleasure slowly draining away. Parker felt more exhausted than playing soccer could have ever done. It wasn’t right that adults kept this kind of pleasure from kids he decided as he lay there in Ariah’s arms with her body pressed to his own. He closed his eyes relaxing fully as Ariah slowly relaxed as well her legs and arms both falling off of him.  
  
After a few minutes laying like that Parker rolled off of Ariah still catching his breath slightly as he said, “Wow.” He felt his penis softening just too exhausted to think about sex anymore, he was pretty sure he had already had three orgasms.  
  
Ariah next to him said, “Yea...” She rolled on her side so that she was looking at him. When her eyes went to his penis she said, “Aw its so cute when soft...” Parker flushed and felt a small twitch of growth, “Oh I woke it up again..” Thankfully he didn’t really grow all that much as she rested her hand on his chest before leaning over to kiss him. Then Ariah rested her head on his chest just below his chin while her hand softly stroked his stomach, “I don’t know who I liked more…”  
  
Parker said, “huh?”  
  
Ariah was silent for a moment then said, “Well I mean I liked this a lot, more than when we just do oral stuff. But Harper feels incredible too, she’s amazing at the oral stuff. Plus I like both of you about the same so I can’t say who is better or worse...”  
  
Parker as she trailed off said, “I haven’t done anything with Harper other than kiss...”  
  
Ariah leaned over him her eyes meeting his again, “You should, hey tomorrow is a teacher conference day and none of us have a conference because we’re all doing good in school.”  
  
“Yeah so?” He was looking forward to tomorrow honestly. Maybe playing games all day long or doing this again now that he knew just how incredible it felt.  
  
Ariah sighed as she spelled it out for him, “So after dinner you and I should sneak over to Harper’s and… see if this little guy can be useful again.” She rested a hand on his penis. The thought of being with Harper in front of Ariah sent something through the primitive part of his brain. Which in turn made his penis start to stiffen again, “Oh he can be!” Ariah giggled as she kissed his lips, “What do you think?”  
  
Parker agreed, “Yeah, then maybe we can all three figure out what we are.” It was so complex what he felt for both girls. It would figure that he’d fall for two girls, Parker never did things the easy way. They were both so beautiful though, but they weren’t the only ones. Parker liked more than six girls at this school, he had dreamed about them all more than once. He knew that Ariah and Harper were his girlfriends, but he couldn’t help that his fertile just starting to become sexually aware mind was filled with thoughts of more than just two girls. There were so many beautiful girls all around him all day long!  
  
Ariah as she slipped from the bed said, “I’m going to take a shower, then you can after me.” As she opened the door to the bathroom she jumped a little then said, “Oh hey Ellie...”  
  
The bathroom door closed just as Parker heard Ellison say, “Had to pee, I didn’t...” Parker slipped up out of the bed and went to the door putting his ear to it as he heard the end of Ellison’s conversation with Ariah before she started the shower, “...wish that there were boys here. My mom likes that there aren’t though. That’s why she sent me here, its stupid its not like I did something I didn’t want to do...”  
  
Ariah said, “Would you want to date a boy if they were allowed to be here?”  
Ellison responded, “Sure, but they’re not so that’s pointless and don’t get me wrong what you and Parker do to each other sounds incredible, but Amy and I both agree that we’re just not into other girls like that. We tried kissing each other and it just felt wrong to us… though I won’t lie I had the most confusing dream about Parker last night… well anyway the bathroom is all yours.”  
  
A second passed then Ariah said, “Would you ever just sleep with a boy to sleep with one?”  
  
Ellison responded, “You mean just have sex with a boy? Yeah sure, I’ve done that before. That’s what got me in trouble with my mom, but it was a fun way to get payment for tutoring. Though there aren’t any boys around here. Hell Preston doesn’t even allow male teachers not that I want to be with an adult, but at least it’d be an option if I really got bored. See you at dinner?”  
  
“Yeah, see you then Ellie.” That was when the shower started. Parker sat down on Ariah’s bed which was by the door and let out a small sigh. His penis throbbed a little at the thought of seeing Ellison naked she did have nice looking breasts. He shook his head, he was dating Ariah and Harper did he really need a third girlfriend? Also the less people that knew his secret the better. Yet he felt like Ariah was asking the questions she was for a reason… he just couldn’t shake the feeling that Ariah’s calculating mind was coming up with something that involved him…  
  
That was the real problem with dating Ariah he had learned in the last two weeks. She was really good at coming up with ideas about things. She was not smarter than Parker, but she was craftier for sure. He had a feeling that was why she wanted to go over to Harper’s tonight as well, that she was going to help Harper deal with her feelings for him. Parker’s own feelings for both girls as well.  
  
He was pretty sure now that the cat was out of the bag so to speak that he was going to be getting more sex than most sixth grade (or first year) boys did. Not that Parker would complain, this was Ariah and Harper after all, and he was pretty sure he was falling for both of them. Now he could fully express those feelings to the older girl as well. A girl who had never even thought about being with a boy until she met him. This was turning into a very interesting school year for a very different reason than the one that he had planned on.  
  



End file.
